


Harry Potter and the Vampiric Inheritance

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-30
Updated: 2008-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 72,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: His father was a small minded fool, Dumbledore is no better and the people he hated just became family. Being sixteen just got harder, you come into your inheritance and find you belong to a race that has been battling with wizards for centuries and you’re the one that has to save the wizarding world. Coming to grips with this new revelation is actually easier than it looks…especially since he doesn’t have any dumeling riddles to work out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Ok so a few things you will need to know before reading this:

This is the first story I wrote but second to be posted on this site. So please keep that in mind when it comes to characters and relationships.

Another things is that I actually have nine chapters done and will post the rest on here if it gets enough attention and reviews. (The only reason I say this is because I actually have a lot to do this year and I kinda find that process of putting stories and chapters up here a little time consuming- but that maybe ‘cos I’m new to the site!)

OH!! And the rating and warnings don’t apply straight off the bat of the story but it is what I have in mind so I thought I should put them up. I’ll also put warnings on the chapters if I feel they need it

So yeah…depending on what happens I might post a few more chapters tonight. Hopefully Happy Reading!

~@~@~@~@~@~@

The room was covered in darkness save for the dimly lit torches fixed to the walls. The group inside stood quietly, waiting for their leader. They stood with their heads held high and their hoods in place, all wearing the same robs; black with a silver trim.

Suddenly the double doors to the room opened sharply and a cloaked figure walked in; he also had black robes but the detail on his were in red, followed by two other men also wearing the black robes and their hoods up. The man sat down in the armchair awaiting him at the front of the group and his two most trusted followers took their place at either side of him, facing the large group. As one, the group and their leader took down their hood relieving themselves to each other once again.

“We will begin with your findings and then move onto what must be done. Who will start the proceedings?” The man crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap. A tall man, with red hair that looked like blood itself, stepped forward and bowed his head in respect before giving the report.

“Gilson reporting from observations. We found the Weasley home to be secure enough, Arthur and Molly Weasley are blind followers but have his best interests in mind, and the children are clueless to everything.” 

“Very good, once he finds out it will be easy enough to convince them then. The children are not that important.” He waved the man off and waited for him to step back into the group.

“Er…Sir? They are important to him…He finds strength in them. It would be wise to soften the blow…perhaps something could be worked out?” One of the men at his side stated.

There was a quiet pause as the man thought the point over.

“Very well, perhaps the Granger girl will be useful. Stouts, I want you to find all the necessary books the girl will find useful and take them to my study. Now back to the reports.”

The meeting continued for another hour before it was called to an end. Some had new assignments, others told to wait until they where called. Once everyone had left only three, the two most trusted and the leader, remained. The man cloaked with red detail sighed and stood from his chair. He walked over to the large, glass doors that lead to the balcony outside and watched as his followers left the safety of the wards and disapperated.

“What of the boy?”

“He…is still with his relatives. We checked the wards and are researching any weak points but we cannot get any closer than the garden wall and we cannot use any of our spy spells or charms within the whole area of the block of houses. We think the longer he stays there the stronger the wards…” The shorter of his two followers stopped speaking as he could see the man gripping the curtain to his left tightening with each aspect mentioned.

“Draco…Go rest for now.” The man ordered coldly. The shorter man bowed, even if it was not seen, and left without another word.

“Lucius…Tell me I did the right thing.” The only follower left leaned on the wall closest to him in a show of familiarity.

“Sire, we have been through this before. There was nothing else to be done. If word had gotten out you would have been discovered. If you had acted differently to what was expected we wouldn’t have got this far, as like me and Draco, Sometimes its better to just be what people want you to be until the time is right.”

The man by the window chuckled.

“If they only knew about our little group Lucius, if they only knew.” 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Later that night 

“So it’s agreed. At the beginning of term, next week, Draco will back off insulting him and relay my orders to the other Slytherin. Lucius will find Lupin and bring him here and I will place the necessary books in the library for Miss Granger to find, with a charm so that only she will see them.”

The three stood and nodded in agreement. As they walked to the door the followers fixed their hoods in place, and shook hands with their leader, saying their respected goodbyes and, the two followers, apperated straight from the hallway.

The lord of the house closed the door behind him and walked to the study, knowing that his followers where efficient and Stouts would have finished his small task by now.

Upon entering he saw a small stack of book and smiled, Granger would have a field day with those books soon enough. He walked over to the pile and checked through the titles.

Vampiric Blood-Coming of Age  
Day Walkers and Night Stalkers  
Vampiric Power-The secret of Elemental  
Feeding Habits of the Dark Kind  
Blood Links & Bonding-The Vampiric Rituals

These books held the answers to so many questions that will be brought once the school begins its new year. It would also lead to some very hard truths that only he will be able to tell. This year was going to be hard.

Voldemort still roamed the earth, Snape was still a double agent for the old coot, Dumbledore. And now he was leading his own following that keeps Voldemort’s followers to a minimum and the wizarding world’s saviour safe; considering it seems Dumbledore had some views that were rather warped in his opinion.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that morning at Privet Drive

The pale, flat chest beneath him rose and fell quickly with the pants that escaped the petal shaped lips. He watched in fascination as he rubbed one of the nipples between his thumb and forefinger and the nub became hard and pink with abuse. There was a pleasure-induced cry as he did this and felt the cock rub against his stomach as the man beneath him arched up. 

There was a flash or red and suddenly he was on his knees the pale man from before stood naked, in front of him this time, and moaning in pleasure as he swirled his tongue around the head then plunged down sucking lightly and then harder as he pulled up and off with a pop, another cry of pleasure and he lapped at the vein under the pale shaft in sporadic licks.

Another flash of red and he thrust into the same pale body, beneath him again, he thrust down and then forwards with almost enough force to push the body beneath him further up the bed they were on. He heard his bed partner cries of pleasure coming louder and more incoherent and then he heard a, pleasurable, body-wrenching…

“AHHH!!” Harry sat up in bed, panted as he leant up on his elbows swallowing and trying to get air to his lungs. He folded the covers over his legs and saw the mass of wetness on the front of his boxers.

“Shit…” He panted to himself, quite impressed. This had been happening for the past month now, though he did note that that was the strongest orgasm he’d had from them.

Dream like sequences about things he had never seen before yet once he’d dreamed about them he never forgot them.

Just like the one where I lap at that pale neck scrapping elongated teeth across the sensitive spots and then biting down on the pulse point, the whole process just turning me on and instantly making me hard, feeling the blood running down my throat and know I’d be drinking something else very so…oh…ok, so cold shower and then stop thinking about the dreams.

Harry got a shower and went down for breakfast, the one meal he still had to cook. He was, obviously, the first one up and made sure to be as loud as possible. He may still have to be here for the protection charm to work but it didn’t mean he had to like it. He snickered when he heard Vernon stub his toe on the door to the bathroom.

He stopped when he heard his aunt chuckle as she entered the kitchen, she stopped and looked the ‘boy’ up and down, smiling to herself as she appreciated the fact he didn’t have a top on and just his low-hung jeans that shown you he had put a pair of red boxers on this morning. 

Harry smirked and turned back to doing the breakfast. Oh yeah he was used to this behaviour now. He’d gained a lot of confidence and self-esteem with teach the DA and the fight with Voldemort at the end of the year. When he’d got home he noticed his aunt looked at him differently…as did the sisters, Stacey and Jessica that lived next door at their fathers for the summer and the boy and Elliot that worked in the corner shop just down the street.

The sisters were cute, kept making small talk with him every time he was in the garden doing work and they where sunbathing. Then one day, while the father had taken Jessica to a dance competition Harry had been round putting up their new fence, which Vernon had so nicely volunteered him for, and then it was a ‘would you like a cold drink?’ and suddenly Harry has her on the counter top, topless, thong hanging from one leg and screaming his name. It was a close call and Stacey had had to run up to her room to get dressed, while he zipped up and stuffed the condom wrapper in his pocket; condom thoroughly hidden in the black bin outside, and ran to pick up where he’d stopped.

The next day Stacey had been at her boyfriends’ house and their father was in his second garage watching football with some mates. Harry, once again being volunteered to paint the fence afterwards, ha gone round in the morning and when he’d finished he had gone inside to wash up and again it took one question; ‘you have paint in your hair, did you know?’ Harry had Jessica riding him as he was lying on the sofa, holding onto her hips and she was crying out that he’d found ‘it’, he still doesn’t know what ‘it’ was but hey if she liked it. He’d had a little more time to get ready then and she, very seductively actually, took the condom off him and then threw it away, while he lazily got tucked away and said his goodbyes. A permanent smirk on his face; to have shagged two hot girls- sisters- in just as many days was not lost on him.

The guy was sweet in a weird adorable way. He knew he was Bi…well no, he didn’t but he didn’t really care if they were male or female; the girls where just hot as hell and they guy was cute, like Ron and Hermione mixed together, sounded smart-probably was- but clumsy when he got nervous, not that he’d ever think of shagging them…that would be too weird. He’d been in for some stuff for his aunt and asked to guy if he had any more wholemeal bread left and after some more questions of the flirtatious kind and half an hour of the guy trying to initiate something and not letting Harry get more than five foot near the door without bringing him back, the guy was bent over a pile of walkers crisps boxes, pants round his ankles and begging for it harder. After the condom had been thrown away, and both of them tucked in, Elliot had confessed that was his first time and Harry had said much the same save for his exploits with the sisters.

What was a little disturbing about his new found attractiveness/confidence was his aunt had also started to look at him like they did and, although highly disturbing if she had tried anything, he had taken amusement in seeing her sit and watch him in the garden and get all flustered when he would take off his t-shirt. It was quite amusing knowing Vernon couldn’t please, not that it wasn’t obvious.

“Good Morning Aunt Petunia.”

“Good Morning Harry.” He covered his snickering with a sniff at her obvious attempt at a flirtatious voice in a morning.

After setting up the table and putting their breakfasts; sausage, egg, beans, fried bread, fried mushrooms and bacon for Vernon and Dudley and four slices of toast with a portion of jam for his aunt. He set about getting some wheat-a-bix and milk for himself. 

Without too much shouting from Vernon and threatening from Harry, Vernon was on his way to work and Dudley out with his mates. Harry decided that, since he didn’t really have many chores now that he would go for a jog round the block to keep his Quiddtich toned body in shape.

Dressed in a pair of red addidas track pants, his wand secure in his ankle holster, he set of for six laps round the block. On his fourth lap he saw some people who had been their since his first lap and where still stood on the other side of the road. They could be his watchers, or what ever the order wanted to call them, but they gave a sense of greater purpose.

“They could be a little less discreet.” He said to his self. 

Sniffing at them he pushed the thought to the back of his head and thought about his trip to the tattoo shop that afternoon; the sisters thought they’d treat him for his birthday…he only hoped they knew he wasn’t getting a heart or some sort of ‘cute’ cartoon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That afternoon back at the Lords dwelling

Remus fidgeted in his seat. He wasn’t one for impulsiveness but when one gets a letter saying you are needed for a Vampiric meeting, it is disrespectful, as well as life threatening, for a werewolf to decline.

He’d heard stories of what transpired in such meetings from relatives but had never gone to one. Many times he had heard a meeting could vary from meeting with the council of vampires to a small dinner with a family, and as such vary of urgency was meant it also meant there was a vary in what the conversation might be.

He knew he was relatively safe; vampires never drank from ‘lower’ dark creatures, they were forbidden to kill another dark creature without good reason and the letter had been written in the hand of someone he knew well, although that brought more questions than comfort.

He looked up as the door opened and the lord of the house stepped in. He gasped at what he saw.

“It’s been awhile Remus, old friend.”

 

At the end of the summer holidays Harry had gone with Stacey and Jessica to the station; them going back to their mothers and Harry was going to meet up with Ron first before going to his platform.

As Harry saw Ron outside the entrance of the station waiting for him he hugged and said goodbye to the girls and they split up. Harry met Ron and they walked through together to meet the rest of the redheads family.

“Nice girls, details please. Hey you got a new style too wicked, definitely not your cousins clothes so what happened this summer?” Ron asked as he shoved his rucksack further on his shoulder.

“The first couple of weeks where boring, just Vernon seeing how much he could get me to do, but then…it was either the third of forth week that I got luck. Those two girls are sisters visiting their dad over summer, I well… ‘got lucky’ with one on the Tuesday and then the other the next day, if you know what I mean. 

And you know how I said last year that I could be Bi because I though the Ravenclaw team captain had a nice ass…hehe, well I know I’m Bi now because their was this guy called Elliot who works in the shop round the corner and we ended up in the store room, trousers round our ankles and racing for the finish line. That was about it, save for arguing with the Dursleys, finishing homework and going shopping for new clothes, good summer all round.” Harry chuckled; Ron’s face was a mix of excitement, horror and interest.

“Wow…so not boring then.”

“Ha ha. No Ron, definitely not boring. Me and the girls had started hanging out a little before that and after our little fun and after they found out I was Bi we got talking more and more and went out shopping sometimes. 

Ha…its because of them that I have his wicked cool electric blue fringe that’s cut on a side and the back is spiked, oh and these are called bangs…yeah I had no idea either. You can’t say anything to your parents, but I also have my tongue pierced and these are called plugs, like an earring apparently. With the clothes I just gave them my wallet and met them in the food court two hours later, they knew what I liked because we’d gone window shopping a few time. So how was your summer?”

“Well, Hermione stayed over for the last week of the holidays, she stayed in Ginny’s room…hmm unfortunately. We went camping near that lake one of the weekends. Fred and George have been pretty quiet with their new shop and that. It’s pretty cool what their coming up with but not when you’re the test subject.” The two friends laughed as they make their way over to the large group of redheads there to send them off.

“HARRY!!” If he ever got the stupid idea he wasn’t loved then this just proved him wrong for life. In turn they all gave hugs and hand shakes and welcomes’, even Tonks and Moody where in plain sight and greeting him rather than hiding. 

They talked for a while catching up on what people had been doing and Harry, quite rightly, kept his new experiences of a sexual nature to himself. The students going back were all about to leave for the train when Harry turned and almost knocked someone over. He turned and with snitch like reflexes caught the person before they fell.

“Oh. Sorry. I wasn’t looking.” Harry explained as he turned to see who it was.

It was deadly quiet round the large group as Harry held Draco Malfoy up. They all waited for the insults on both sides to fly.

“It’s ok Potter. Can’t be great at everything right? Thanks for the catch.” 

And with that Malfoy stood up straight again and walked towards the train…

“Wow…I mean…wow.”

“Honestly Ronald you’re so eloquent at times.”

“But Hermione…he’s right…when has Malfoy ever given me the time of day, let alone forgiveness and a thanks.”

“Er…RIGHT! TRAIN!! It’ll be leaving any minute, come on, Ron, Ginny, say goodbye to your father, and all four of you run along now!”

With all the goodbyes said they made their way to the train an boarded just on time. On finding an empty carriage, Harry flopped down near the window, his pants now halfway down his butt and you could see he obviously had a pair of Calvin Kline boxers on, and put his feet up on the seat opposite.

“Gods, Harry! You grew over summer didn’t you?!” Hermione asked as she sat next to him.

“Yeah I guess I have, last I check I was around six foot two, that and my hair has gone…what did Jessica say…’from a charcoal black to a midnight black’ too, but it’s not dyed, I only got my fringe done so I don’t know what’s going on there either.”

“Well you look good with height…I bet you could glare at Snape at his eye level now.” Hermione smiled as her two friends started snickering.

“Na, for some reason I feel like there’s something going on that I don’t know about with him. Nothing bad just something I should know but don’t.” Harry explained thinking back to some of his vision like dreams of two young children playing, one with red-golden hair and the other onyx black.

As a comfortable silence fell on them; Ron digging out his Quiddtich season books and Harry trying to fix one of his bracelets, Hermione did a once over with Both her boys; Ron looked pretty much the same save for his hair wasn’t as messy as it used to be and he finally started wearing more fashionable clothes. 

But Harry…Starting at the feet she saw he had a pair of Vans, they were bright blue and white checked, he had a pair of black jeans on that where, supposedly, held up by a blue strip belt. Obviously he had White Calvin Kline boxers on. 

He also had a long sleeved t-shirt on that was white with bright blue sleeves. The sleeves where pushed up to just before his elbows and you could see he had a thick strapped watch on one wrist and all sorts of coloured beads, bangles, straps and bracelets on the other. He also had about four or five different types of necklaces on. 

This was a far cry from what he had worn before. He had definitely changed and she was glad, he seemed a little happier now and certainly more confident, oh and he also had…OH MY GOD!!

“Harry your wearing eyeliner and blue nail polish!!” Hermione squeaked.

“Er…yeah, not a problem is it?” Harry was a little nervous about maybe going to far with this new look.

“NO!!” She exclaimed as though it was a stupid question, “As long as you let me do your hair and nails sometimes!”

Harry and Ron laughed at her excited expression.

“As long as you guys don’t try putting that crap on me then I don’t care what you do to your self.” Ron said eyeing his friend as her eyes sparkled, no doubt with the possibility of what she can do to Harry now.

Sometime into the train ride Harry sat up straighter and cleared his throat; what he was about to tell them could very well freak them out.

“Hey I need you opinion on some things. I’ve been having these dreams lately…some are pretty creepy and weird and all very, VERY real.”

Hermione sat cross legged on the seat next to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder; she knew he’d been going over this for the last half an hour in his head.

“Well, I’ve had weird ones are where I’m in either a forest or a castle of some sort, I’m sat on…like, a thrown type thing and there are people and elves doing all sorts of things for me or I’m practice fighting with someone and when I wake up my muscles remember the moves, I remember how to do everything I learn in my dreams and that’s what happens in them, I learn thing but I remember it all when I wake up.

The creepy ones are when I’m running through some forest and there is a wizard after me, the weird thing is, it’s Dumbledore and as I turn round to see if he’s catching up my dad grabs me and holds me down. When Dumbledore catches up he starts chanting something and I start feeling weak. When I look up I can see them laughing and then my dad holds up a knife and starts cutting at me, when I turn away from them I can see my mum and a hooded figure hanging from a tree by a noose.”

“Harry, do you think it’s Voldemort? Trying to weaken you alliance with Dumbledore.”

“It could be…but I don’t think so Hermione. Why would Voldemort show me how to fight? And why would he show me something like my dad hurting me and my mum hung? Everyone knows they died protecting me. It doesn’t make sense on its own but to add Voldemort just makes less sense.”

“Why don’t you tell Dumbledore when we get to Hogwarts? He might be able to figure it out.”

“No!...No Ron, I don’t want to involve him unless I have to. You saw how he was last year. Giving me space my arse, he just couldn’t handle the order and school all at once. He needs to let someone take over the order…like Sirius or Remus. But, I don’t know, I want to keep this to my self for awhile. The dreams have really shaken my confidence in him.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That evening

Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall, professors where welcomed back, as were student, and the sorting had been and gone. Dumbledore had given his long winded speech and Snape had sneered at yet another, probably inept, Defence against the Dark Arts professor.

Now Harry was talking with Ron, next to him, and Seamus, across from him, about his little misadventures with the sisters and the shop worker while Hermione was talking with Ginny about his hair and nails, every once in a while taking his hand and looking over the nails and fluffing his hair.

From across the Hall Draco smirked to himself; Potter seemed to be pretty close to Hermione; he never once stopped talking with his friends when she pulled his hand or fluffed his hair, neither did their friends. They must be used to each other and having split conversations.

“…So yeah Draco, I then bought a dress, pink it was, with frills…”

“Hu? What are you talking about?” Draco looked away from Harry’s little group and back to his own.

“Well we were talking about you receiving orders and us having to stop acting like we loath the Gryiffindorks. Then all of a sudden you’re spacing out and gawking over at the golden trio. Just thought I’d bring you back.”

“Yeah well anyway, that’s it. I got orders saying we have to calm down so when this thing happens it will be easier for him to trust us, he’s gonna need our help if he joins them.” Draco grabbed the last toffee sundae before Crabb or Goyle got to it, as he had seen them both eyeing it like it was…well the last toffee sundae.

“Do we know what this thing is yet? All we know is that it’s gonna happen to Potter and it might give us a chance to explain a lot of stuff to him.” Blaise asked as he stole a cherry from Pansy’s cake.

“That and finally have the edge on you-know-who.” Pansy said as she glared, playfully, at Blaise.

“All I know is that it has something to do with Harry being a Vampire…or part Vampire, from what I gathered anyway. Severus gave me some books to read over summer before we left, I gave them back awhile ago now, but they where about Vampires, all about coming of age and all that stuff, then all of a sudden we have plans for Harry?”

“Yeah it seems suspicious. So you think Snape will show Potter all about being a Vampire, you know, with him being one too?”

“I guess that’s it. You just know that if he went to Dumbledore that the old coot would have Harry repressing his new powers because it would mean he is a Dark creature. But it would be a great advantage if he took control of the Dark power inside him.”

The conversation dissolved into mindless banter yet Blaise did notice Draco would keep his eyes on the small group of Gryffindor whenever the conversation was turned away from him. He smirked, looks like Draco has a thing for someone in the golden trio. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Gryffindor common room.

“Hey I forgot to tell you guys…I got a tattoo done over the holidays. Stacey and Jessica’s dad did it. I’ll show you.”

Harry stood up and pulled off his t-shirt and turned around; showing two huge dragons curled round each other poised for attack, one had leathery wings and the other was longer and more snake like.

“Wow…they look great!” Ron said tentatively touching each dragon.

“Didn’t it hurt, Harry? I mean that covers your entire back.” Hermione and Ginny both softly dragged their hand down a dragon each, Ginny smiling as she felt the bumps of ink.

“It did in places but not really. This is just the outline if I can I’m gonna get it coloured in magically and charm it so that they can move about.”

“Well to do that the best place would be knockturn ally, it’s usually the…not so good…witches and wizards who get them done. That’s where you’re more likely to find a professional.”

Harry, leaving his shirt off, sat on the floor. Ginny sat in his lap doing his nails, since his other colour was chipping-apparently, and Hermione sat back down on the chair behind him and started messing with his hair, while Harry told them of the process of getting the tattoo. Ron was checking over the spell Harry had found over the summer that can change your hair colour for up to three days. Harry was using it on his fringe so he could colour co-ordinate with his clothes, or at least that’s what Ginny and Hermione had decided.

“So what colour will you turn your hair tomorrow? I mean we have to wear our uniforms so…” Ginny trailed off not knowing what colour to pick. They’d already decided on a blood red nail polish.

“I’m thinking about golden blonde with red streaks, nothing like house pride eh?” Harry rested his chin on Ginny’s shoulder, his back cramping slightly from sitting straight and crossed legged, and Ron fidgeted slightly, he knew they weren’t going out but he also knew what Harry had been up to this summer.

Harry smiled at Ron’s Behaviour and wrapped his arm around Ginny while staring at Ron. Ginny caught the look on Ron’s face and after finishing the drying charm on his nails she snuggled backwards into his chest. Harry began putting butterfly kisses on Ginny’s neck and trailing one of his hands down until…SMACK!

“Stop scaring him you know how he gets.” Hermione said in a very bored, exasperated tone after hitting both of them on the head with the brush she was using.

They all fell about laughing, even Ron. After they had calmed down they ended up splitting up and going to bed. Ron and Harry hugged the girls good night, with Harry feeling Ginny’s butt when he saw how closely Ron was watching him.

As the boys walked to their room Ron was frowning slightly.

“Harry…you shouldn’t do that you know. She might get the wrong idea, I mean its funny but…sometime I don’t know if you mean it sometimes and I just don’t want you guys fighting in the end.”

Harry put his arm round Ron’s shoulder.

“It’s ok Ron. For one, Ginny knows that I’m more of a brother to her and that’s all I’ll ever be and all I want to be and two, me and Ginny planned on doing this last year on the way home on the train when you’d fallen asleep, something about getting you back for all the comments about her and Neville, but if it bothers you that much I’ll tell her to quit it.” 

“Oh so that’s her game, well, you just wait. I’ll get her for that! I don’t suppose she’d tell you if she fancies anyone? I know she talks to you about that stuff.” Ron said as he got into bed.

“Er…oh yeah! I found out in the Great Hall today that she doesn’t have a boyfriend but was thinking about someone in our house, when I asked her who she said I knew them too well for her to tell me…or something like that I wasn’t really paying attention at that moment; Hermione was stroking her fingers through the hair on the back of my neck…yeah well lets just say I had to take a cold shower tonight.” Harry stated as he sat in bed and set his jewellery on the table next to him.

“Hey that’s my innocent friend you’re talking about giving you a hard on!” Ron laughed.

“From what she has told me she is so not as innocent as you think. Two words Victor Krum.” Harry explained as he snuggled down for the night.

“No way! How come she never tells me this stuff?”

Harry lifted one eyebrow at his friend and Ron burst out laughing, nearly waking everyone in the dorm.

“Sorry Harry but you looked the spitting image of Snape minus the scowl.”

Harry stuck his tongue out and Ron got comfy in his bed. Soon enough, all the lads were asleep.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*Dream  
Harry was sat on a throne-like chair. He looked down at his clothes and found himself dressed in robes of black and red. He could also see and feel that he wasn’t wearing his glasses. He looked to his hands that lay on the arms of the chair; they were covered with rings. 

He turned to his left, there was another chair similar to his and a man sat there, back straight, legs crossed and leaning on his right arm, hands clasped together, on the arm of the chair, he was looking over the proceeding in front of them. 

Harry looked the man over and saw he was wearing similar robes to himself, his hair was shoulder length and as black as the night, also tied back. This figure commanded respect and when he did he got it.

He looked familiar in some way…he knew them from somewhere. Definitely a wizard, black hair, commanded respect…

“HARRY, FOR THE LAST TIME GET UP!”

Harry jerked awake and glared at Ron. He growled and then flung the covers off.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m up.” Harry grabbed his toiletries and followed the other guys to get showered, mumbling about stupid Ron and never finishing that dream.

After breakfast they had Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherin. After walking do to Hagrid’s hut with the snake house and only receiving a smile in greeting from most of them, Harry began to get wary.

Draco watched as the golden trio came down the steps talking and laughing, as they usually do. But this time it was slightly different.

Ron was in front talking to Seamus while Harry and Hermione where walking together behind them. No difference there, but what was, was Harry had his arm around Hermione’s waist and was a millimetre away from his hand resting on her arse.

The small group made there way over to the front of the class and began talking with the big oaf of a professor…well alright…Hagrid. Draco sighed and sat on the wall at the back out of the morning sun. Just because he was going to be nice to Harry didn’t mean he had to enjoy all the classes he did.

Harry stood back with the rest as Hagrid brought out yet another questionable dangerous creature. As he did Hermione put her arms around the golden boy and rested her head on his shoulder. She turned her head slightly towards Harry’s neck.

“Harry, Martin Pint keeps looking over here and giving me weird looks. Pretend to flirt with me so he’ll leave me alone. I thinks he’s scared of you,” While she carried on talking Harry began to do as he said; brushing some hair out of her face and kissing her temple, moving one hand to her backside and putting his hand in side the waistband of her skirt.

“Honestly the sooner he gets a clue and realises I don’t like him the better.” Hermione said as she nuzzled his neck.

Harry began to chuckle softly this girl was just too cute for her own good. Hermione shook her head and they both laughed quietly.

Draco watched as the couple near the front giggled and flirted with each other. When he had first come to the conclusion that Harry was seeing Granger he had thought he was pretty happy for them; maybe they could both mellow each other out.

But for some reason he wanted to go over and rip Ganger from Harry. Seeing them so close was making him feel betrayed and hurt, but he didn’t know why. He shrugged it off as best he could and tried to become interested in what the big- er Hagrid was talking about…Eating habits of the slobbering beast in front of them…just great. 

 

There next lesson was potions, also with Slytherin, so Harry packed up his things and watched as Ron and Hermione began to talk uncomfortably, how can two BEST friend who could both talk for England not have anything to talk about between them, they did before they knew they liked the other.

He motioned for them to walk in front while he brought up the rear smiling to himself. After a moment he was joined by some one in green outlined robs. Looking up he saw Malfoy with a blank face walking by his side.

“Is there something you wanted Malfoy?” He kept his voice quiet and neutral; Malfoy had been pretty nice so far this year and he would have liked to have been the blondes friend, he seemed pretty cool once you got past the spoilt side.

“…I just thought I’d tell you…I’m calling a truce…with the war coming closer and that, I thought I should let go of the grudge that you don’t want to be my friend and ‘move on’ so to speak.” Draco kept his head down, he really didn’t want to keep fighting with the boy and even though he had been told to do this he had been thinking it over, over the summer.

“…Really? I figured you were up to something at the train station…Well I guess we could start over…I did want to be your friend, it’s just Ron…and then you said all those things…and then everything blew up as we grew up.”

Draco stopped and stared at Harry.

“You…wanted to be my friend?” Draco asked disbelievingly.

“Yeah, look I know it sounds weird but I grew up with muggles and although I don’t like a lot of things you said I was really interested in how proper, old wizarding families worked and thought. But we kept fighting so…we…we could try being friends now if you wanted?”

Harry knew something was up; he could feel Draco was hiding something, but there was a voice inside his head that had come on during the summer, telling him to trust the other teen.

Draco looked blackly at Harry for a moment then shook his head and walked up to the teen and slapped him lightly over the head, giggling as Harry rubbed the spot he had hit, glaring at the blonde with a smile.

“What makes you think the offer still stands…ok yeah so it does fine, friends then?”

Harry shook his head and smiled sadly.

“Draco, look I do want us to be friends it’s just…all the years before…and Voldemort is still a threat, now more than ever…I really hate voicing this but…this could just be your idea of a joke as well. I’m sorry…what about we just get along for now and see how we go?”

Draco sniffed, only slightly offended; knowing he would have done the same.

“Yeah ok…Hey sit near me in potions and I’ll help you, which should help prove I’m trying right?”

“Ok, but you have to explain it to Ron and you can’t call him weasel either.”

Harry smirked as Draco frowned but nodded. Stepping aside Harry let Draco walk into the classroom first.

Following Draco to the front of the room, he took a seat where the blonde usually sat with Blaise on the three manned bench. As the class filtered in he wrote a quick note to Hermione.

Draco’s gonna help me get this potions stuff. We’re gonna try our hand at being friends. Hope this is ok with you and Ron. Don’t worry, Draco seems pretty sincere about the whole thing but I will keep my eyes open. See you in the great Hall for dinner.

He then folded the paper in half and charmed the parchment to turn into a paper wolf and jump from bench to bench, jinxed to bit anyone other than his two best friends if they went to read it, to Hermione’s bench.

He waited for a reply and smiled as he saw a paper owl fly down to him with her reply as the last of the class took their seats. 

That’s ok. You know the drill; be careful, pay attention, take notes oh and Ron says…MALFOY! FRIENDS! WITH YOU!...I promise to have him calmed down by dinner. See you soon xx

“So, they ok with you being over here or what?” Harry found it quite amusing that Draco was trying to hide his curiosity by putting all that indifference into his voice.

“Yeah, cagey about you but they trust me.”

Suddenly the room went deathly quiet as professor Snape emerged from the corridor and strode down the aisle. When he got to the front he pulled out a vial that easily fit in between his thumb and forefinger.

The vial seemed clear and was only red because of the contents. The vial itself was intriguing as the stopper seemed to be made of silver and was either etched with some design or it had gems of some kind on it; from this far away and in this light it was hard to tell.

“Blood Draughts; commonly used as a stronger blood replenishing potion, yet quite difficult to make. This will be you assignment for the next two months. 

You will start by brewing the draught today and taking notes, then you will write me an essay on to whom this draught would be given to and why, also how each ingredient contributes to the potion. This must be handed in within two week. 

After this you will be experimenting with this draught; you will proceed with three experiments when it comes to brewing, you may want to add a different ingredient, brew it for longer, etc. 

For this I will need you to write me a brief stating what you will be doing to your draughts, I also want you to write an introduction to the project, a theory of your own on the experiments, a lesson to lesson journal of your findings and then a conclusion. You have two weeks for the essay on the original draught and six week for the experiment project. Any questions?”

“Er…Will, will we be working separately or are we working in groups?” Harry heard someone from the back ask, it sounded like Hermione.

“Yes, you will be working with the people on your bench. That means groups of three for most of you. I’m going to let you get the ingredients one group at a time, starting at the front,” 

Draco grinned and bumped into Harry’s shoulder lightly to get his attention. “See? Sitting at the front has its advantages.” Harry smirked and turned to Draco.

“You sure it’s got nothing to do with you being his favourite?” Draco pretended to look hurt and they went back to listening to Snape.

While Snape told them more about the draught Harry began to notice that he could here Seamus chatting up Dean…but they were sat on the back row on the left side of the class room, Harry being on the right.

Listening more carefully he thought he could here a scraping. Looking to Blaise he could see the teen writing notes from what Snape said, as he looked he could see the movements of the quill match up with the scraping he could hear. Shaking his head he tried listening again but he couldn’t hear it anymore, frowning he went back to listening to Snape.

“After you have successfully brewed the draught I want you to review you notes and get started on your essay. And yes this will count towards you final grade of the term. Now, Mr Malfoy, you bench may gather your ingredients first.”

The brewing of the draught was indeed meticulous but with two Slytherin, one being smart in potion and the other rumoured for the apprentice after graduation, it was done efficiently and quickly, although one could never rush brewing. After they had brewed the draught they had bottled it and then packed away the cauldron, as well as the leftover ingredients, and were now starting their essay.

Draco watched as Harry looked through his text book trying to find some sort of information. After looking at his parchment and the last thing he’d written; ‘…the blood draught is given to…’ Draco decided to help the guy out.

“It can be given to people who have lost a lot of blood, as well as people who take too many blood thinning potions…oh and Vampires.” Draco tried not to laugh as Harry dropped his quill.

“Y-You mean they actually exist?” Harry looked over at Draco.

“Oh yeah. You don’t see them round wizarding communities much due to the rebellion a while ago but they are there, it’s a little like muggles and us; muggles don’t know where here but there are loads of us. But yeah, they take the blood draught a lot of the time. They usually only have to drink blood once a month or if they use too much power. If you want to know there might be some books in the library…er if I were you I’d take Granger though, she’d find the books faster for you.”

“Wow, I always read stories about them and thought about if they were real. Thanks Draco.”

They shared a smile and went back to their work.

~@~@~@~@~@~@  
Well that was the first chapter! What did you think?? Should I post more here??


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: His father was a small minded fool, Dumbledore is no better and the people he hated just became family. Being sixteen just got harder, you come into your inheritance and find you belong to a race that has been battling with wizards for centuries and you’re the one that has to save the wizarding world. Coming to grips with this new revelation is actually easier than it looks…especially since he doesn’t have any dumeling riddles to work out.

* * *

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling is an amazing Author and all the Harry Potter Characters and set are all hers. I make no profit from this and never will. 

Ok so sorry for the wait for those who wanted to read more. I know I said I was going to post, almost, the next day but Uni dumped a huge live brief on us and packaging is not my strong point lol.

Right just a quick thank you for review . And I'm just going to apologise for the spellings and such now; I still haven't had time to send this to my beta (I'm posting this to you at 11:16 right after just finishing my research for my brief.) Hope you like it.

 

“Hermione! I need you to come with me to the library after dinner!” His two friend look up from their place at the dinner table, Harry had been talking with Blaise and Draco about hanging out some time before moving to their houses tables.

“Oh hey best mate how are you? Hi Hermione how was you day?” Ron said sarcastically while smiling at his friend.

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry hi, how’s you all doing? Please Hermione, please come with me. I just found out from Draco that Vampires are real and they were one of my all time favourite things to read about, I never knew they were real.”

Hermione’s eyes shone with the prospect of having an all out reading session.

“Ok, I’ll read up on them too, I’ve only read one magical book with vampires in and it was a little vague.”

“Hey, anyway what’s this about trying for a friendship with Malfoy?” Ron said while piling his plate with mash and sausages.

“Well, he just came up to me and said he wanted to call a truce, said the request for friendship in first year was really meant and he still wanted to be friends.

He said it was just school and other friends getting in the way of us getting over the little fight back then until we thought the other didn’t like us. Don’t worry though you guys will always be my best friends, its just Draco seemed genuine and maybe he could help us with all this ministry crap, you know, with his father being there and probably training Draco for when he leaves school.”

“Ok Harry, I’m going to trust you on this but I don’t want to be called mudblood for the rest of the year got it, you make sure he knows that or I’m going to give him a permanent wedgies hex.”

Hermione went back to her eating in between doing her homework. Ron stabbed a sausage and sighed.

“Ok, but if he pulls any sort of crap I wont hesitate to hex him.”

Harry hid his smile as he ate; his friends were such nice people until you got on their bad side…then they just got nasty.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

“Ok so there only seems to be five books that are fully based around Vampires. We have, eating habits of the dark kind, day walkers and night stalkers, Blood link and bonding- the Vampiric rituals, Vampiric blood-coming of age and Vampiric power- the secret of elemental.”

They each took a book the seemed interesting and began to read; Harry taking Vampiric Blood-coming of age, Ron took Feeding habits of the dark kind and Hermione read, Vampiric power- the secret of elemental.

As Harry read a frown began to form on his brow. He stopped and did a check over everything that had happened over the summer; He’d had a sort of tooth ache in his front teeth whenever he was tired, he only needed his glasses for reading and his eyes adjusting to the dark quicker, his hair had gone darker, he’d grown unnaturally quick and was now around 6ft 2”, he’d been hearing things that he shouldn’t be able to pick up on, peoples breathing, quills in class. All these thing where mention in the book he was reading as signs of coming into your Vampiric inheritance. 

While Harry thought back over summer, Ron thought back over their first week back at school and his friends loss of appetite; Harry had eaten very little over the last week and it was usually this time of the school year Harry would eat the most, with his family underfeeding him and Quiddtich being a demanding hobby he would want to stack up on food to balance out what he hadn’t had over summer. Now he had taken to eating sugary stuff if he ever ate and for a sports player-that just wasn’t done. He supposed Harry could have just had more to eat over summer but, one would still have some sort of apatite. 

Hermione on the other hand was thinking about the fact that creatures with elemental powers, not magical, weather into their inheritance or not were powerful with magic and their eyes turned cat like when using large amounts of it. She remembered when Harry got rid of the Dementors and when they were at the ministry. His eyes didn’t even seem to be of the same colour but she distinctly remembered them being cat-like slits where the pupil would be.

All three of them were thinking different things, yet all three with the same conclusion.

“I’ll have to keep an eye on that.” 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Over the last five years the students at Hogwarts had seen a lot; the youngest seeker in years, a basilisk, Dementors, the youngest tri-wizard champion ever and…Umbridge.

But not even that could prepare them for that Thursday afternoon; the golden trio laughing and joking with the rulers of Slytherin on the grass by Hagrid’s hut.

Lucky for them it was pretty secluded round there with it being Hagrid’s home and such.

“Ok so my question is who do you all fancy?” Hermione asked as she laid her head in Harry’s lap, the boy himself was sat cross legged leaning back on his hands.

It had been three week since they had started this friendship thing and it was working out pretty well; Hermione had told him countless times that Zabini was very well educated and rather hansom, Ron had been quite happy to teach wizards chess to Pansy (who he knew could play perfectly well because Draco had told him she had played with him and beaten the blonde countless times), and he and Draco had a surprising amount in common.

They both liked, to a certain extent, magical creatures, they both liked watching professional duelling, to which Harry admitted he hadn’t been to see a proper tournament, They came to an agreement that there was a time and place for wizard robes and muggle clothes; Draco admitting he did have a cupboard full of the muggle garments for lazing around the manor. They both wanted to move abroad after school for a few years and they both liked the winter season and loved the snow.

They disagreed on things also, such as; were as Harry didn’t mind summer, Draco despised it because he burnt easily and it was all to thin a line to walk with his beauty at risk. Harry liked muggle transportation so you could see the scenery where as Draco liked to get places fast. Draco loved keeping up with the male fashion yet Harry really didn’t mind as long as his clothes didn’t have holes in and could change his style when he wanted to. 

“Well I like this girl at the minute but she’s a Gryffindor and I think she is going out with her friend.” 

“That was so subtle Zabini.” Draco snorted in sarcasm. Hermione just blushed and looked away.

“I’m not going out with anyone, but there is someone I have my eye on.” Pansy said while catching Ron’s eye. 

“I’m still waiting for the right guy to show up.” Draco said looking away to mask his nervousness of telling, even his Slytherin, friends of his preference.

They all stared at him for a minute and Harry smirked and went to say something but found two wands in his face.

“One bad word Potter and you’ll be spitting slugs for a month.” Draco turned back to them.

“Hey all I was gonna say was that was another thing in common. I’m Bi, as in I like both girls and guys.” Harry put his hands up to show he wasn’t a threat.

“You are?” Draco asked realising no one here looked particularly bothered about his or Harry’s preference.

“Yeah found out over the summer. Although I had my suspicions last year…So none of you mind, I thought you guys would have been brought up to hate stuff like that…the whole no heir thing could be a stickler for family line right?”

All but Harry shared a little chuckle until Hermione started explaining it to him.

“Harry The wizarding world is different to the muggle world; there a lot of people are driven by old religious beliefs that its wrong and others are so close minded that they can not accept it. But you have to be open-minded to use magic so there is no issue there and religion doesn’t have that type of hold on people here.

The whole heir issue is simple as well, there are potions, spells, and in some cases curses, that can let same sex couples conceive children with both their genes, although I’m not sure how it works. Oh and I read that in some cases, depending on species and power, that it is natural for the submissive in the relationship of a same sex couple to become pregnant through intercourse with there partner.”

“Yes well…that’s enough Hermione.” Harry smiled down at her when she poked her tongue out at him. “So why were you so nervous Draco? And why did you two think I was gonna say something bad?”

“Well the world might accept it, but children can be cruel as I’m pretty sure we showed you all for the past five years. They’ll probably change their opinion when they grow older and see more of the world but here isn’t exactly as private as your own home in an unplottable location.”

“Yes well…back to the question and answers? I’m not going out with anybody. I’m free and single as the saying goes” She smiled.

All three Slytherin mouths dropped.

“Hermione…I think you broke them.” Harry smirked trying to keep his laughter under control; he wanted to know what was so shocking.

“You…But…Potter and his hands…you…he…” Both Blaise and Draco stumbled over word for a while until Hermione sat up, frowning, and held up her hand to stop them.

“Me and Harry?” They both nodded. Harry was rolling on the ground with laughter now. Draco frowned at Harry and, folding his arms, pouted at the black haired teen.

“Well, you’re always pawing at each other and are so comfortable around each other.” He glared and his cheeks heated as he watched Harry hold his sides while Hermione explained.

“The pawing as you put it is because Martian Pint keeps ogling at me and Harry’s attention scares him enough from doing anything, we’re comfortable around each other because I know he will never like me like that, he says he’s bi but we all know he likes ass right Harry?!” 

Harry coughed a few time and sat up again. 

“Right, it’s like I look for guys but if a girl comes to me I, like, I won’t exactly push her away…sort of.” He saw the glare still directed at him and crawled over to Draco.

Once sat in front of him he pulled the blonde into a hug and started stroking his hair, knowing it would mess it up.

“There, there Draco I’m not with nasty ‘mione, I’m all yours oks, don’t worry love!” He said trying not to laugh as Draco struggled, complaining about his hair. Everyone else began to laugh as Draco tackled Harry to the ground giggling as Harry tickled his sides while he messed up the Gryffindor hair. 

The week passed much the same way. Meeting up most afternoons to work on homework or just talk, usually out on the fields in the waning summer sun but as it began to rain regularly they met in the library under a silencing charm Draco knew. 

As more time past since the trio found the vampire books and their collected data showed no sign as being wrong, they all knew that soon they would have to tell the others of their findings.

On the Friday night before a Hogsmeade weekend, while the three where studying with out their Slytherin counterparts, they had a Slytherin birthday party to go to. Hermione had had enough, as they where already in a study booth in the library; she pulled out her notes and looked at them both seriously.

“Now listen. What I’m about to tell you may sound far fetched and also quite impossible, and I will have to look through some more book before I confirm it but……Harry, I think you’re, at the very least, a dark creature. Actually I was thinking along the lines of a vampire.”

She was staring at two black faces until Ron looked at though he had had his very first idea.

“I knew it; I was reading that other book and I thought that too!” He pointed at Harry and nodded his head vehemently at Hermione. 

Harry stared at them both for a long moment and then finally slumped in his seat and put his head on the table.

“Thank the gods! I thought I was going mental! I thought the same thing after reading that book on coming of age. I thought it might have just been me obsessing because I like the vampires.”

“Wait you two thought the same thing! Why didn’t any of you tell me!”

The boys both looked at each other and then smiled apologetically.

“Well, technically, you didn’t tell us either but I didn’t want to scared anyone, so I took some notes, you know made observations, like you say to do in class.” Ron said pulling the book he’d been reading with the notes he’d taken on Harry’s eating behaviour and pushing them over to her.

“Yeah I wanted to make sure I wasn’t just making it up so…I took down notes too.” Harry informed as he too took out some pieces of parchment and the book on coming of age.

Hermione smiled at them.

“I raised you boys’ right I see.” They all laughed and Hermione took the books and notes off them.

“Right I’m going to go through these and compare them with the facts in the books, why don’t you two get started on that homework. I already did mine at dinner.”

The boys rolled their eyes and took out their homework, settling in until curfew it seemed.

Draco, who had been sitting at the booth in front of them, smiled and got up.

‘Looks like the golden trio has figured it out. Sev’ should be please it didn’t take then too long.’ 

“Hey listen to this; In the Vampiric family there are four titles one must be aware of. Fledgling; the name given to an inexperienced vampire, or a vampire who has not yet drunk from his ancestors. Chide; the title one takes if a direct heir to the Master/Sire. Master; an experienced vampire with a control over their powers/ a vampire who has the knowledge of the families past, and Sire; The title given to a vampire that has taken a childe or has children of their own.”

“What so that means I’m a fledgling? How am I supposed to know about my family? SHIT! That means the old coot has been l..”

“Lying to you? That seems to pretty much sum it up. Sorry for eavesdropping but you have got to admit, talk of the boy wonder being a Vamp is pretty hot gossip”

“Malfoy you can’t! Harry would be...” Hermione looked between Draco and Harry, but her long time friend seemed oddly calm.

“You know about this stuff, what it all means and who best to talk to.” Harry stated, waving his hand to the seat next to Hermione indicating that the blonde could take the seat. Hermione moved over slightly giving him more room.

He took the seat and looked over the table with notes, homework and books scattered about.

“Yeah, I read the books over the summer, you know, got a summer lease on them, well sort of. But more importantly I know who you can go to. I doubt you’d believe me but…Snape, you need to go and tell him, he might be able to help more than anyone else, I can not say why he could but he’s your best shot.

Dumbledore might look all caring and understanding but there is stuff about the old war that was never released. He’s not as forgiving or as caring to your kind Harry.”

Harry studied Draco for awhile, watching his eyes and waiting for the feeling in him to decide if he trusted Draco. This was something else that had happened over the summer; he could feel it, like in his bones or something, what people’s intent was, it helped a lot with judging Vernon’s moods.

“Ok. We’ll go see Snape, tell him what we think and ask to meet with him tomorrow or something. We’ll go now and Draco will come too.”

As Draco waited for them to pack up he began to feel excitement. Harry would go see Severus tonight and by tomorrow morning Harry would be up to speed on everything and hopefully they could start a real friendship and he would know a real vampire his age.

Draco showed them the way to the living quarters of professor Snape. Harry was puzzled on how a student knew the way to their head of houses private quarters; it wasn’t common knowledge between the houses where their head of house resided for the night.

“Draco, how come you know the way to the professors’ private chambers?”

Draco turned and they could see his cheeks colour slightly.

“Well…he’s my godfather…he said if I had any problems I could go see him anytime.”

Draco waited for the onslaught of jokes and such but when he turned his head again to see, Harry was smiling and the other two shuck their head with smirks.

“Favourite pupil indeed.” And that was all that was said on the matter. They chatted on their way about different concepts mention in each Vampiric book until they reached a portrait of a wolf.

It growled at them and then sniffed the air. Suddenly it changed into a man; tall, pale skin and long white hair, he folded his arms and spoke in a voice that would freeze lava.

“The password.”

“Lahasta.”

The figure bowed his head and walked out of the painting leaving them stood there, waiting. 

“Ok, one what did that password mean and two where did he go?” Harry asked moving next to Draco.

“Lahasta is ancient Vampiric for family and he went to tell Severus that he has visitors that know the password and don’t seem to mean any harm.”

“Why the extra protection to see if his visitors are harmless.” Hermione asked looking at the portrait.

“Er…if you want me to be truthful then I can’t answer that, not yet anyway.”

With that the man returned to the portrait. He bows slightly deeper, but still barely showing any respect, and the frame and painting transformed into a door.

It swung open and revealed a room bathed in a low golden light. The wood in the room was dark only four shades from black and the upholstery was red and detailed in black, but with all the dark colours is didn’t look dark or dingy, more regal and…well, with this light, cosy.

They all stepped in and turned to the sound of a door opening to their right. There stud Severus Snape in an emerald green tunic edged in black with black pants and shoes, his hair was down and seemed to have been just washed.

“You wished to speak with me.” Obviously it was a statement, or it could have been a subtle command to get on with it.

Draco stepped forward and nodded to Harry to go ahead. The golden boy stepped up and took a deep breath, all of a sudden he knew exactly what he had to say, something he never seemed to get a grip on.

“Well four weeks ago you assigned us a project on blood draughts. After discussing the uses with Draco I became aware of its use to Vampires, a race that until that day I had no idea existed but which interested me greatly, so I asked my friends if we could go to the library to find some book on them. 

After finding them we all became intrigued and stayed there until curfew, during this time we all became aware of the similarities with the race and me. Draco said you might be able to help me make sure I’m not just on some wild goose chase and brought us here to see you.” 

Severus stood there with a blank face and then smirked, motioning to the seating area by the fire. Draco took the armchair closest and to the side of the fire, while the trio all sat on the couch, Harry in the middle, Ron sat on the side closest to Draco and Hermione took his side closest to the armchair Snape had just sat in, directly opposite Draco.

“I have a guest that will need to be present here. Would this be fine with you Potter?” Harry took note that there was no sarcastic remark and that this man seemed to be nervous somehow, from what he could feel his professor did actually need this other person here and for some reason he knew he had to stay calm when the man explained all this. 

With that he felt a calm mask fall over him, he was tense and observed everything, yet to everyone else he just looked clueless as ever.

“I guess so. Not that I could stop you sir; these are quarters after all.”

“Tick.” There was a small pop and a house elf rounded from Snape’s high backed armchair.

“Yes master Snape?” The house elf stood at a respectful distance from Severus and bowed its head slightly.

“Please inform our guest that it’s time for his arrival.” The house elf bowed and disappeared. 

A moment later the fire turned green and a figure emerged from the flames. 

There stood Lucius Malfoy.

Harry felt Hermione grab his hand and squeeze it slightly in apprehension. He looked from the corner of his eye and saw Ron was as white as a sheet.

Lucius looked from Severus to the other occupants in the room and nodded to his son, turning back to Severus.

“I believe this visit may take longer then I thought.” He walked over to the chair Draco had vacated for him and sat down, letting Draco sit on the arm of the chair and lean slightly on the high back.

“Thank you Draco.”

“First, Harry. Are there any questions you want answering now before you go and interrupt me during my explanation?” Severus waved his hand and a whisky glass of single malt Scotch appeared in front of himself and Lucius.

“Erm…Well, the burning question for me is how I can be a vampire? I mean, my parents were magical not elemental,” At the raised eyebrow from Severus, Harry explained, “The book said witches, wizards and werewolves were classed as magical and vampires, veelas, pixies, fairies and elves were elemental…because they control the weather and more raw magic.

“There is a sort of paternity test that you can take now that will determine your parents…I would ask you to take this before I answer the question.”

“I guess that means the old coot really did lie about my parents then. But you could do that…as in right now?” Harry looked up trying to stop the hope shining in his eyes too much.

“Yes, it’s simple. If you would like to do this privately I have a small work bench through there.” Severus pointed to the door he had emerged from when they first arrived.

Harry stood up and smiled apologetically to his friends.

“Yes please.”

Severus took him through the door and Harry managed to keep his blush under control; as soon as you walked through the door there was a large double bed, to the left was a wall covered in shelves, covered with potions, jars and, strangely enough, a few photos. To the right of the room was a large window taking up most of the wall with a work bench running the length of the wall, cauldrons set up bubbling and ingredients lined up.

What made Harry almost laugh was in all of Snape quarters, from what he’d seen, everything seemed to have a place, and be in it, but there was a towel just thrown on his bed. Obviously he had just washed before they came.

They walked over to the bench and Severus began rooting through his ready made potion in a small cupboard under the bench. He brought two vials back up with him and handed one to Harry.

“Take this one, you must drink it all, there needs to be enough to work its way through you blood stream properly.”

As Harry uncorked it and smelt it first before downing it, Severus was mixing two other potions together in a clean cauldron.

“The first one I put in was a separating potion; it will separate your magic, you fathers magic and your mothers magic. The second is a naming potion; that will name the magical signatures, if any, that are in any potion you mix it with. We’ll then need three drops of your blood. If I were to make each potion from scratch it would take about a week to get the results, hence I just added the ready made potions, but it doesn’t change its accuracy.” 

Severus then handed Harry a small, clean, cutting knife.

“A slit on you thumb should bring enough blood for the mixture.” Harry took the knife and thought.

After this he would know who his real parents were. Did he want new parents? Could he handle being lied to that much for this long?

“Harry, I will tell you now that I know the truth and I also know you might not like the truth…but I ask that you listen to me before you make any rash decisions.”

Harry heard the quiver in the mans voice, felt the unease, self-loathing and defeat. He nodded and slit his thumb, waiting for the drop of blood to form and then holding it over the cauldron until a drop fell into it.

He took a deep breathe as Severus stirred the cauldron slowly ten times. As the potion turned red he took a small vial and gathered some of the mixture, placing it down on the bench in front of Harry as he motioned for the boy to add another drop into the cauldron. 

The mixture in the cauldron then turned blue and the professor took another vial and filled it with the potion. After placing it with the others, and Harry had added the last drop of blood, he took another vial as the mixture turned again and this time to a red, not as deep at the first.

Then Severus pulled out three pieces of parchment and laid them out in front of the vials, one for each bottle. He then took the lighter red one and poured it onto the parchment.

Immediately it started moving and after a few attempts it turned into a small sketch portrait of Harry.

“This will happen if you pour each vial on its respected parchment, I’ll leave you to do this alone.”

“Wait how did you know mine was the light red one?”

“I can not answer any other question until you do this. You might not want any more answers after this.”

And with that he left. Harry looked at the vials; they held so much for such little bottles. He made a small prayer to his believed family hoping they would understand and telling himself he would never forget them.

Taking a deep breath he picked up the blue vial and poured it onto the parchment in front of it. Slowly it turned into a picture of a woman and then he recognised it, it was his mother; the one he thought always was his mother, Lilly Evens.

He shakily took the last vial and poured it out; there would be so many questions if this wasn’t James Potter.

The liquid on the paper moved about and stretched out; finally it took shape and revealed his biological father.

Severus Snape.

He let the calm mask he had on seep into his form and relax him some what. He said he would listen before he said anything and he would. He got up and took the, now dry, parchments with him. 

When he entered there was a very tense atmosphere; although Draco was now their respected friend none of them new what was going on and so they must have waited quietly, although Lucius was now stood talking quietly with Severus as the man was back in his chair. Harry could sill feel the emotions from earlier coming off the man, so taking a deep breath he went and sat back down, Lucius following and taking his seat again. 

He laid the parchments down so everyone could see the results and turned to his father.

“You asked if I would listen to you first. I’m hoping that meant you knew what my questions would be and how to answer them.” His voice was colder than it usually was but neutral all the same.

Severus took a moment to collect his thoughts and swilled his scotch in the glass. Taking a deep breath he turned and looked Harry Straight in the eyes.

“…Both your mothers family and mind are Vampiric. Prince and Evan are…very old lines.”

“But, your name is Snape.” Ron said incredulously, still looking at the portraits on the parchments.

“No…Snape is my fathers name, Vampiric yes, but born with less power than, even his host and for actions against the family and race, was cast out. It was about four years after I was born that he was exiled to the muggle world and was stripped of his blood links. My mothers name and mine where Prince from that day on; my mothers’ maiden name, it is to my knowledge that any inheritance from the Snape line is still active in me today but since the link is severed and how weak my father was anyway I doubt you would have inherited from him.

I digress though. I will be blunt with you Harry as this is the only way for you to know…Your mother loved you, I loved you, and for the part he thinks he played, James loved you. But you were not planned and the night you where conceived was not supposed to have happened.

Your mother and I were destined to be wed in our twentieth year. We were happy with this for the most part but as we grew our friendship grew stronger…but it did not develop into romantic love. You mother had been interested in a young man in her house and I with…someone also in her house, but we knew our duty and were happy to comply as we both shared an understanding; affairs are often bad things unless you both agree to it. 

But something went wrong…your mother became ill and our families couldn’t find anything wrong with her. When she was taken to a Vampiric doctor, she was diagnosed with a disease that consumed the magic in her body to the point of exhaustion and if they didn’t find a cure, she would have been dead within three years.

This happened in our sixth year at Hogwarts and she trusted James and the other marauders with what she was and what had happened. Apparently James had been disgusted and wouldn’t talk to her for a week, the others tried to keep them all together, as one was an outcast from his family and the other a werewolf in hiding.

About two weeks after that, James had told Lilly that his families magical signature might have the cure but it would mean joining with her in marriage. She was reluctant, said our plans wouldn’t work then, but I convinced her it was for the best…After graduation they got married and moved to some Potter estate then to Godric Hollows three years later.

After graduation she was allowed to keep in touch with me and four years later she called me in the middle of the night. Obviously I went and when I got there she was sat in bed crying, she handed me a pensive crystal and said I had to see.

Apparently James had told her that if she couldn’t get pregnant he’d kill her, saying that was all she was good for. She told me they had been trying since they had gotten married and James was blaming her for it.

She…she asked me to help her…she wanted to be made love to, to be cared for and cherished, and also asked me to do this for her so she could become pregnant. I couldn’t deny her the love she deserved and I would not have let her die…”

“You did what you had to do. Knowing she would probably get pregnant and fool James. That way she lived, he got a child and mum felt loved in some way. You also knew she would have the power to protect me if needed and you were there close at hand if needed too.”

“Yes…But I wasn’t there if needed. I had joined Voldemort in the hopes of a chance to kill the man; I had wanted to get in his good graces so I could get close enough to him. But I worked too well and he found out about the prophecy, then he went after you. The rest about your mother is true from then on; she died protecting you, as did James.”

“If you knew about me and you knew I was yours why didn’t you take me?”

“You must remember the fact that only your mother and I new of your real heritage and, not even Dumbledore knew of our own families Vampiric blood. In the time between graduation and your birth I had been extremely busy. 

I had joined Voldemort and found myself in his inner circle, betrayed him to Dumbledore and then set up an organisation of sorts in England, separate from any wizarding one and run by me, but I’ll explain that later. To have claimed you as mine would have put many lives, as well as your own, in danger. I can not give you an excuse because there is none.

I had hoped Dumbledore would have given you to a wizarding family, it would have been easier to track you and keep an eye on you but…he chose to give you to his niece and her oaf of a husband. Don’t ask me why because I just don’t know how the mans mind works.” 

Everyone sat quietly working all the information into some order in there head. Harry was frowning in thought and Severus watched him closely; the boy was old enough to make his own decisions now and he would respect whatever he chose to do.

Harry then smirked and looked to his father.

“I know why my life was so complicated now; I was made from a complication.” Everyone was quiet until Draco snorted from trying to keep from laughing, but as soon as it was out he couldn’t stop and almost fell of his perch.

Then everyone joined in with a chuckle or two. Severus downed the rest of his drink and vanished the glass.

“You know, this is still all a bit fuzzy, there’s so much that I need to know. Like…”

Severus stopped him with a hand and stood up and walked to the bookshelves in the corner. Once he came to the curved section, in the corner, he took out a red book and placed it on the top shelf.

Suddenly the section of shelving shook slightly and then began to descend, revealing an archway covered by a curtain. He looked at Harry and the others and then went through the archway.

Harry looked to the other occupants and smiled slightly.

“Only Snape, eh?” They all smirked and followed the professor.

The room wasn’t anything spectacular save for the fact it looked like you where inside one of Trelawney’s crystal balls; the walls, floor and ceiling all joined in a curve and there was a layer of mist at their feet.

Severus went to the far wall and placed his hand in what seemed to be a carved circle in the stone. Suddenly there was a cracking noise and the room was bathed in light as the carvings all round the room, that didn’t seem to be there before, began to glow in the purple light.

“This room is like a pensive. I can see any memory I want and walk around the scene to see all different angles, like watching a play being rehearsed. I will show you important event and conversations. That should help clear things up.”

Severus’ posture changed to a relaxed state. The mist around them started to twitch and then began to pulse and grow until neither occupant could see the other. Then all of them could here laughing, two children by the sound of it.

The mist began to die down and then disappear leaving them to look upon a huge castle. What confirmed Lucius and Draco earlier suspicions was that they knew that castle, their leader had inherited it.

The one of the children they had heard came running towards them, she was only seven or eight. The girl had red hair and green eyes and flopped down by a large tree with a blanket under it.

“Severus! Come out, I give up I can’t find you, come tell me one of your stories instead please.” The little girl crawled to the blanket and lounged on her elbows, looking over the vast amounts of acres they usually play in.

The group of watches looked up to the tree when they heard something and suddenly a boy with black hair and black eyes jumps from the tree and sits next to the little girl, he too only being seven or eight.

The girl jumped slightly at the boy and stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled and leaned back on his hands.

“What do you want to here this time, Vampiric princesses, dopy trolls, werewolves, witch snatchers?”

The girl giggled and picked a daisy close to blanket.

“The one where the werewolves are brainwashed by the wizards and then go crazy.”

Harry stepped round the children looking and then looked around the memory. Severus froze the memory.

Hermione stepped up to Harry and put her hand on his shoulder.

The mist started again and within moments they were in another memory. This time Severus and Lily were older, in their sixth year. They were in a hospital room somewhere, if the white walls and beds were anything to go by.

Lily was crying on the teens shoulder. But this Lilly was very pale and her hair hung limp by her face. Severus was sat on the side of the bed holding her and looked as though he hadn’t slept in awhile.

What was strange was that a younger Lucius stood by the door as did, what looked to be, a younger Narcissa.

“Why, Severus? Why would someone do this?! Why are we hated?! Why Potter, he hates our kind; please don’t let them send me! Severus you said life would always be fun and happy because we would stick together!”

“Lily please! Listen to reason! You’re dieing, The Potters can cure you. I will not let you die! Please, please it’s for your own good. You know they can not harm you, there is an agreement remember, I can still come see you! Please…don’t hate me.” The teen held her and their unknown audience watched as the younger version of their cold hearted professor, godfather and friend cried silently into his friends’ hair.

Harry looked around the room and saw Snape leaning on the wall furthest from the two teens. He walked over to the man and stood next to him. Quietly he spoke, only a small waver in his voice.

“She asked ‘why would someone do this’. What is she talking about?”

“She was poisoned, by someone from the rebellion; a small but ruthless group of witches and wizards that couldn’t just let us live beside their world. They were mostly poorer wizarding families that thought our race didn’t deserve the wealth we had collected over our long lives. The poison would have been…uncomfortable for a wizard or witch, but because we rely on blood and the amount of magic that is in our blood, it was very poisonous. 

The Potter family was known for there experiments with magical signatures and the magic in blood, nothing dark of course, but it was this that led our families to seek them out and trust them with our secret, and them to forcing James to marry your mother; so they could one, see if it worked and two, they would have a child to record as it grew and came of age into their magic and Vampiric inheritance.

You would have been a test for them yes but they would have at least kept you safe, and if James turned on the two of you the rest of the family would have kept you safe from him. From what I saw they were nice people.”

“What did she mean you said that life would be fun and happy, I thought you said you two didn’t like each other that way, wouldn’t you end up hating each other or being lonely.”

“…I didn’t love you mother the way I was told to but I did love her. As we grew older and became aware of things more…sexual we agreed that when we married we would have separate relationships, almost like just living with a roommate. Then it seemed so simple, we were friends and nothing more, it seemed like a good idea, that way we wouldn’t resent each other for lost chances at love. But, obviously, James wouldn’t see it our way.”

“Can you show me the night you went to see mother?” Harry asked as he rubbed one eye discreetly to get rid of the tears that had started; his mother had had her life ripped from her and thrust into the hands of a man that, from the looks of things, hated her kind. 

Luckily he got the tears under control and turned to the rest of the group; The Malfoys had a semi cold mask up and Hermione was rubbing her eyes furiously while Ron subtly looked away from the scene in front of him to sniff a few times.

The mist rose again and the next thing they saw was Severus sat in a high back leather chair in a pair of muggle blue jeans and a black long sleeved t-shirt. He was reading a black, leather bound book. The room looked similar to his quarters at Hogwarts and it probably was, people did tend to buy new things over the years.

Suddenly the fire turned green and Severus waved his hand, obviously casting a receiving spell on the fire to take the call. Lilys’ head came through and she seemed to be crying from what the unseen audience could see.

“Severus I must speak with you please, come through. What I will ask of you if selfish and I’m sorry but you may understand if you hear me out.”

Severus didn’t even thing; he bookmarked his page and grabbed a pouch from his side table. He waited until the head disappeared and then stepped through the heatless flames.

When he stepped through he noticed he was in her and James’ bedroom. Lily was sat on the bed and grabbed a tissue from the bedside table, then dabbed her eyes and nose.

Severus sat by her side and gave her a pink vial to drink. He took her hand and waited for her to speak.

“Oh Severus I feel so retched! For a while I thought we could get through this with out any extreme measures but…James had ignored me for the most part but I could live with that. 

The family is a little more stand off-ish than I expected but for the most part we get along. I know I’ve told you all of this before but I just don’t want you doing anything rash. 

…James and I have been trying for a baby as you know, but we haven’t been having any luck. Well we tried again yesterday night and I took the test this morning and it was negative…he started shouting that he had had enough and that it was my fault for not being fertile enough and that stupid vampires being so unattractive.

…He…he threatened my life…he said that if I didn’t get pregnant the next time that was it, he’d have me killed and give me to his parents as a gift for experiments since they loved my kind so much.”

“Lily…I don’t know what to say,” He pulled her into a hug, “You beautiful darling, don’t ever forget that! And do not worry; I won’t let him kill you! By the firsts I won’t let him kill you!”

“Severus…please…make love to me. James doesn’t have to know. I know its asking too much but I don’t know what else to do. I’m so lost in this Severus.” She clung to his t-shirt as he thought it over.

Harry motioned for the memory to be stopped.

“Don’t you think the plan was a little risky? I mean, what if you didn’t get her pregnant on you first try? And even if you did, sooner or later they would have recognised my other paternal magical signature was Vampiric as well as it being yours.”

“Harry, the Vampiric race is a very…intimate race, we love whole heartedly and our magic is strong. And with so much love, platonically speaking in our case, and so much magic things become possible. Well that and Vampires are among the most fertile in the world. There was an eighty nine per cent chance your mother would have gotten pregnant. And that was with a love of only friendship and the fact that I preferred to…have relations with males.”

Harry watched as a light blush dusted his fathers cheeks and the man moved so his hair covered then. The others in the group, save for Lucius and Draco, seemed to be quite shocked at the news

“It’s ok dad, I’m Bi…or prefer to have relations with both males and females.” The group shared a smirk at his reciting of words from his father.

“Well…anyway, James would have found out. That’s the only thing that made me hesitate, but your mother was a strong headed woman. I knew that by the time he was able to know, if he ever got the idea you wasn’t his own child, then your mother would have had her magic strengthened to keep you and her safe.”

“What do you mean her magic would be strengthened?” Hermione asked as she bent to look at the chart at the end of lilys’ bed.

“Vampires use elemental magic; as in from the earth, we use the rawest of magic and because of this gift to be able to hold it we must drink the blood of humans so we are not consumed by the beast we hold. The firsts we derive our power from believe creation is a beautiful thing so to ensure that we continue to grow and create they give our submissives a power boost to be able to protect themselves and the baby.”

“Wait, wait, wait. Can you explain the firsts, sumbissives and consumed by the beast? Because you lost me.” Ron said rubbing his head.

“Well, submissive is a term given to…the one who will be pregnant; in a male-female relationship it would be the female, but in a male-male relationship it would be the male who…‘bottomed’ so to speak. 

The firsts are exactly that; they were created by the earth and are pure elemental magic, it was a group of muggles that came to them and asked for the right to yield such power. A contract of sorts was made that stated that we had this power but we had to procreate. The firsts were entranced by the fact that when we had sex we could procreate and they wanted their power and legacy to be remembered, they knew that our children inherited from their parents and so it would stand to reason that they would have the elemental magic in them.

The contract also stated that in order to keep the power from taking us over we had to drink the blood of none magical muggles. Enough of their blood would ensure that the magic could not take over us all…it was about a hundred years later and our kind had flourished, yet the greedier ones; the ones who abused the power and just constantly drank for muggles like a free tap became muggles once again or weak. It became clear that if we drank enough blood of one species we become that species with no way of turning back. After a time the weaker ones became your witches and wizards of today, yet their magic is no match for ours and they do not need to drink the blood.”

Harry shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I have a lot to learn right?”

Severus smirked and let the memory drop; they had seen enough for tonight.

“Yes, but there is an easier way to learn it all…just not yet.”

They all walked back into the sitting room and waited until Severus had closed the bookshelf.

“Now there are some other things you must know but that can wait until tomorrow. I want you to meet Draco in the potions class room for your detentions for being out after curfew and then he will bring you here.”

All three Slytherin smirked at the look of shock at getting a detention for being out after curfew, when it was their professors fault.

“But you would have caught Draco too so he should get a detention too!” Ron exclaimed.

“It would be too conspicuous; I never give Draco detentions for being out after curfew. If you, Harry, could lend Draco the invisibility cloak, he would not be seen and then he could use it to get to the potions class room tomorrow without being seen also.”

Harry looked wary; it had been one of his first ever gifts. He sighed and took it out of his bag; having had it with him just in case they needed to get to the restricted section in the library.

“Please Draco…look after it, it has sentimental value ok.” He handed it over and Draco nodded earnestly.

Draco said good bye to his father, who then slipped through the green fire that had begun so he could go home, and then the teens left after that. Severus made a point of catching and giving Harry a detention in front of some portraits.

The next day, obviously, went gruellingly slow for the four teens. Draco had gone back to his dorm and informed Blaise and Pansy that he had taken Potter to Severus and the interesting information that Severus was the teen’s father. 

Sufficed to say he was up until late explaining the less personal points; He related what Severus had told them but not what they had seen in the spherical room. They all came to an agreement that tomorrow would be about the organisation and explaining it to Harry. 

“I still say you should have told us Drake. We could have…” Pansy trailed off trying to think of what they could have helped with.

“Exactly, there was nothing you could have done except stand around. Granger and Weasley were only allowed because Harry might have felt as though we were ganging up on him, intimidating him. But if it’s any consolation I just got an owl from Severus saying that when I take Harry to see him again tomorrow, the sidekicks are not allowed to be there.”

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat up for a while going over the all the news and Harry seemed to be taking it alright. With help from his friends he knew he could get though this.

He wasn’t mad at his father…every time he got mad he just thought about a man who had compromised himself for a friend, watched as a mad man went after them and then had to keep a distance from his own child for sixteen years. 

It was going to take some emotional work but he would make this work, nothing had changed really, he was a vampire who had just found out his father was never his father and the man who seemed to love making his life hell, was…oh and there is a mad man after him because said mad man isn’t strong enough. No biggy right? 

 

ok so that is another chapter and there should be another one or two posted as well for you two make up for it. Review and tell me what you think...only if you want to though!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling is an amazing Author and all the Harry Potter Characters and set are all hers. I make no profit from this and never will. 

Harry rested his head on Ron’s shoulder with his arms crossed, Ron was looking over a third years book that had been left on the desk he was leaning on and Hermione was sat down finishing off the work she hadn’t gotten done at dinner.

When they heard the door open they all stood up; ready to attack anyone that might be a threat. As Draco walks in Hermione starts packing her things way and pulls her bag over her shoulder and the two lads stood up straight.

“Hey Draco, so how are we gonna get to Snape’s without getting caught?” Ron asked looking round for a secret door or something.

“Erm…look…Snape only gave Harry a detention for a reason. What has to be discussed next is a very secret type of subject, we’ll be discussing stuff he will be able to tell you, but some of it just isn’t wizarding business…sorry but Severus told me to just bring Harry.”

The sidekicks looked a little affronted and hurt but trusted that what ever Harry was told that was important they would get to know when he came back.

“Does this mean we have to stay here? I mean what are we gonna do?” Ron asked, irritation clearly showing in his voice.

“Oh! Ron we can work on our potions project, we still have to write up what we did today in full remember!” Harry laughed at her enthusiasm and Ron’s distress; it was a good job they didn’t fall in love, it would have been arguments all the way.

Draco took Harry to the professors’ office door and pulled out a silver key that seemed to have a black, carved, stone handle.

He put the key in the closed door and turned it in three full circles. When he opened the door they walked through to into Severus’ quarters. Harry looked around and noticed his father was already sat down in the arm chair he had taken last night and Lucius was back, sipping a glass of red wine, in the other armchair opposite.

Draco sat on the couch and Harry took a seat next to him. The blonde leaned back and rested his right foot on his left knee. Harry sat forward resting his elbows on his knees.

“Draco tells me that tonight my friends couldn’t come; said something about all this having to do with Vampiric stuff or something.” It was made as a statement but both Lucius and Severus knew it was the first round of questions for the night.

“I will get straight to the point Harry. In the Vampiric world there are Vampiric families and then their host families. Have you read about these?”

“Yes, a wizarding family that is bonded to the Vampiric family in a sort of friendship is a host family and each member of each family is paired off; vampire to wizard or witch. It’s something to do with having to drink from magical folk as well as muggles in order to keep from turning into the demons that the firsts are. 

And with having a host family it means we can drink from magic folk without the whole wizarding world finding out. There is a contract drawn up that binds the host family to giving their blood freely within reason and that binds the Vampiric family to protect their host family. So…who’s our family and when do I get to meet my…er…”

“Meet your host. And it is the Malfoy family that has been hosted to the Snape family for generations. It was the Black family that was hosted to your mother’s family, and coincidently Narcissa was hosted to your mother and Lucius to me. It is, in fact, the way they fell in love.”

“Really?” Harry asked quite shocked at both the knowledge of who were his mother and fathers hosts and that that’s how they fell in love.

“Quite, we were often invited to functions and events in the wizarding world and it was only natural that a friendship is established after both vampire and host have fed a few times and have tended to some Vampiric business together. It was during trips to visit your mother, a tradition played out by those who are to be betrothed, that I met Draco’s mother. All four of us would often ‘hang out’, as Draco likes to call it.” 

“To answer you other question Harry your host will be Draco here. When choosing a host it is decided on compatibility and age. Me and Lucius are but a few years apart and match well. As do you and Draco, it might be easier that you’re the same age even.”

Harry looked from his father to Draco, judging how the younger Malfoy felt about this; Draco seemed so free-spirited at times, would he see having to tend to Harry’s thirst and attending functions and such in the future as a burden. From the look of it he didn’t seem too apposed to the idea.

“Shouldn’t Draco have a say in this? I mean from what I’ve read of the host families; they, like…see our kind as…more powerful.” Lucius smiled and shook his head slightly.

“You want to know why Draco would agree to this; as for the last few years Draco has been constantly degrading you in some way or another right?”

Harry looked at Draco with a smile.

“It had crossed my mind yeah” Draco giggled and tried to cover it up by coughing…manly, or so he hoped.

The potions master summoned four glasses filled with his favourite golden liquid and Lucius, Severus and Draco each took one, taking a small sip. Harry didn’t take one and looked towards Draco in astonishment as the blonde teen did. Severus noticed his surprise and spoke up.

“Draco has been allowed half a glass of whisky since he was twelve, a technique used in old families to get them used to drink early and grow a respect for it. Now that he’s sixteen he should be able to manage one glass and you are a vampire, you’ll be hard pressed getting drunk even if you drank my personal Hogwarts stash dry.”

When Harry smiled and nodded, taking the glass and taking a tentative sip, Severus continued; explaining about Draco and his part playing in this. 

“It’s a question easily answered but the answer will bring about more questions. Draco was told to befriend you at the beginning of your school years so that he could watch over you, in the sense of keeping Dumbledore from his ever manipulating ways, and guiding you towards you inheritance. But as you turned him down a new course of action needed to be taken, which ended up being far better than our original plan.

As you know I am a spy for Voldemort and his death eater group, spying for Dumbledore and his army of the order of phoenix, which is confusing enough at the best of times…But there is another group I am apart of…The Legion of Shadow is the protection for the Vampiric race, the strongest vampires together with their hosts keep Voldemort away and the wizarding world oblivious to how close to them we really are, and it is this ‘side’ that I am true to, As are Lucius and Draco. 

It would have been dangerous for you to have found out about this any sooner; Dumbledore would have found a way to repress your inheritance and Voldemort would have had a field day using you against me to manipulate the Vampiric race.

You see, in this war the vampires are neutral, we don’t side with the wizards or Voldemort. True we fight against his minions but not for the wizards but for our promise. In the Vampiric contract with the firsts we were told to maintain the muggle world as it intrigued the firsts; hence the reason we can turn people ‘into’ a vampire and why everyone, inherited or not, must take the oath to the firsts personally.” 

Harry frowned slightly and shook his head.

“Oath, what oath? Does this mean I will get to see the firsts in person?”

Severus looked uneasy for a moment and sniffed as though it was reigning in his courage.

“Yes, the oath is something every vampire must take before they can open the blood link and receive the powers it holds. You, for instance will take yours as soon as you are ready. The blood link holds protection and proves you are a competent vampire; free of the fledgling title.”

Lucius smirked and put his glass on the table to the side of his chair. 

“Harry there is a great many things a man must do to protect his family. Severus had to ignore you for many years but you must remember ignore does not mean forget, you were watched by members of the legion whilst you were growing up. Although we couldn’t get near the house, we protected you from detection from the death eaters and such.

Draco and I had to be cruel to stop you from finding out about the Vampiric race and how close you were to it. If you had found out you might have gone to Dumbledore who would have turned you against you kind as well as repress you.

With us being very secretive in school we were branded as a bad kind and usually seen as bullies and arrogant; hosts due to the status in their families and vampires due to the fact they knew, magically, they where better than most anyway. As time goes on people expect you to act a certain way so, in order to keep our cover, we act just as they think we would act towards them.”

“Wait so…you’re not a snobby, pansy, evil man with a tendency to stomp your foot when you don’t get your way?”

“Well…Yes, he can be all those things but he is honestly a good man. He does what he has to, to keep me and mother happy and safe.”

“Wait, but the whole almost getting Hagrid fired and Buckbeak killed?!” There was no way Harry could see Lucius as a ‘good man’ after that little stunt.

“If you had looked into the matter you would have seen that, yes, I said Hagrid should be fired but, honestly Harry, having creatures that territorial, that in tune with peoples feelings and that wild in a class with emotional, clueless, teenagers, wasn’t exactly a smart thing to do was it? 

And I never said I wanted the creature put down, that was the ministry trying to stop me from making a big fuss by going one step further, thinking they where doing me a favour.”

Snape chuckled at how Lucius seemed to be holding back his offence at Harry’s words. “And when you had managed to free him, Lucius suggested once the creature was found, it be taken to his ranch and tamed properly.

You see Harry this will be easier to understand when you have taken the oath, then you will know all you want to when you want to, the blood link hold all the knowledge and feelings of the entire clan; those dead and those who let you in.

What I suggest is waiting until you are connected to the link and then we can answer your questions about family and reason. For now though I must tell you about the Legion and how the oath ceremony will go.”

Harry nodded and Draco sat back and pulled his feet up, crossing them in front of him. Draco knew he wouldn’t be able to add to the conversation and he had been told most of this by his father and Severus. He was just here to help Harry and take him back.

“Ok so the first thing you need to do is accept your host. This must be done by Draco, willingly, let you bite his neck to drinking his blood, then, you will willingly slit your wrist and let Draco drink from the wound. This will connect the two of you so you can sense one another and know if the other is in trouble, it will get stronger if the two of you get along better, but you seem to have already made up and are getting along fine.”

Draco snorted from his resting place, “We are working on it. I doubt he’d trust me with his life but there’s enough for him to trust me that I know the answers in your potions classes.”

“Draco! Your not supposed to tell him that you dick!”

“Harry, he’s your dad, what’s he gonna do?”

Harry stared at Draco for a minute with a blank face, then he began to grin and turn back to his father.

“Your right, especially since I returned the favour in Herbology.”

Draco sat up and took a look at his father and godfather to judge their reactions to their little cheating pact.

“Hey! …anyway, you only knew the answers because Neville likes to hump your leg!”

“You jealous because he can get close enough or because I let him?” Harry asked with a seductive smile. Draco’s cheeks turned red and turned away folding his arms in front of him.

The two fathers watched as their son fought and noticed it wasn’t as volatile as it could have been; they really where working on a friendship. They began to smirk at Harry’s seductive voice and chuckled at Draco’s reaction.

“As long as you don’t get caught there’s no harm; a little Slytherin mini motto we have.

Well then shall we get on? Draco if you could take off your shirt. Harry I trust you have read the book you took out and know how to elongate your fangs?”

“Well, I haven’t read them all but Hermione did tell me how to do it and I’ve been practicing all day, I can do both sets now too.” 

Draco stood up and began to undo his buttons and stuck his tongue out at Harry as the boy gave him an appreciative look over. Severus stood and turned Draco to the side, motioning for Harry to stand also.

“Now, see this…this is the external jugular vein and it is this vein that you drink from, if you use the internal vein you will release too much blood and will not be able to control the flow. You need to align your teeth so they both go through the vein and suck in time with his heart beat, this way is more comfortable for him and helps you regulate how much blood you take.

While doing this sink you bottom teeth into the muscle of the neck, this will release the numbing saliva into the muscle so that Draco can relax the neck muscle; making it easier on you and it will decrease the stress for Draco. After you have taken enough you need to stroke your tongue over your bottom ‘fangs’ and then lap it over the small wounds; this will help them close with out scaring and also Draco will not feel any tenderness.”

Harry looked at Draco and when he got a small, nervous nod, he stepped up to the blonde and moved the teens head to the side. He turned his own until he had aligned up with the visible vein.

Taking a stead breath, he held Draco’s shoulders a little tighter in warning that he was about to bite and, closing his eyes first, sunk his bottom teeth into the muscle. Instantly he felt Draco’s neck relax and then he sunk his top teeth into the vein.

Instantly there was an explosion in his mind, his eyes flew open and his pupils turned red, then his irises and then the whites of his eyes. His mind was suddenly filled with images of a baby Draco playing with a cat made of smoke that his father had created for him, then a four years old Draco crying as his broom wouldn’t move for him, then a ten year old Draco playing with his dad cane as said older man carried on talking to a slightly younger Severus.

Memory after memory flew past his minds eye and he could feel everything Draco could feel in those moments. It was like, instantly he knew everything about Draco. Then, he began to feel Draco’s soul, first calling his mother and father, but then as the school years flew past his mind it began to call his name…his name? no…Alucard.

Draco on the other hand was quite content. The first second was a little strange but now he could feel the blood pulsing, with Harry working with the pluses it was drawing the blood round his system, everything was thrumming and he could feel his head beginning to feel heavy…or was it light, he couldn’t really tell. When Harry drew the last pulse of blood he would need Draco moan slightly; it had felt so good. Yet what would mortify Draco into not looking Harry in the eyes the next day was the whimper he made as Harry lapped at the four small wounds.

Harry smiled as he heard Draco, the guy was gone and probably didn’t know he’d done it. He set the blond down on the sofa and bit his own wrist with his top fangs. Draco, who had come round slightly and prompted by his father, took the offered wrist and lapped at the blood oozing out.

Draco experienced much the same as Harry had, first seeing Harry in the cupboard under the stairs, then cleaning the toilet, then cooking breakfast, Hagrid, Voldemort, Sirius, his father, everything that had happened to Harry and, like Harry, Draco could feel what the vampire teen had felt then.

Harry watched as Draco drank from his wrist and winced slightly as his fingers went numb. He watched as Draco’s throat worked while taking the blood and the grip he had on his wrist tightened as he became stronger; taking back the same amount of Harry’s blood that Harry took of his.

Draco let up and fell back against the sofa back, while Harry licked over the wound. He couldn’t help the smile as he thought about what Draco would say if he mentioned that they had shared an indirect kiss.

He looked to his father who was smiling proudly; they had got it right. Lucius crouched down in front of his son; he knew this was normal but he couldn’t help making sure his son was ok.

“Wow…that was…I don’t even know what to call it. I saw everything, ever memory, felt every feeling, that was amazing.” Harry said looking over to Draco who was now sitting up properly.

Severus put a hand on his sons shoulder, what he asked next would put Harry on the spot and after all this he did not want to do that. If he was being honest with himself, he should have asked this last night before Harry left, but he definitely should have asked before he let Harry take a host; says the lore of vampires anyway.

“Harry, before you can take the oath and join the Vampiric race you must first accept your family and host family.” Severus took his hand away and stepped back, trying to look as though the answer wouldn’t bother him. To anyone else he was doing a good job but not to Lucius and Draco.

“That would mean excepting me as you father. Know that the blood, and the first, will be able to tell if you’re lying and would rather kill you than give you a second chance during the oath, so…be honest with us now and then I can make arrangements.”

Harry looked between each person in the room. Lucius, who was sat back in the armchair didn’t particularly bothered; he just sat that relaxed, although Harry could hake out the tightness in his neck; showing he was wary for his sons judgement.

Draco was looking away but had crossed his arms, his legs spread slightly in a sign he was relaxed but the up and down motion his right leg was making showed how nervous he was.

His father was still stood and still looked the ever-threatening Professor Snape that he was. But when you’re up against your own son who is deciding weather or not he wants you in his life, knowing you might have done more harm then good in keeping him safe, realising that this is your only chance at being the father, as a teen, you’d wanted to be and it was probably slipping away…

The professor sighed and took his seat, there was no way he could be a father now; Harry had never seem him round his family, had never been to the Vampiric parties thrown round the world, had never seem the family man he was at home. How could Harry have known? Plus the boy was sixteen now, he didn’t need a father figure, why would someone give up their freedom of having no parent telling you what to do, to having, what seemed to be, an over-bearing father?

Harry had to admit, this wasn’t a quick yeah ok or na’ I think I’ll pass. This would change his life. He’d have to rely on the people he had though evil for so long for everything. Draco would be the one who covered for him if something came up to do with the vampires, he would be the one to supply Harry with blood. Severus would be the one who taught him the ins and outs of the Vampiric world. But he had already begun to call Severus his father, and he had just taken Draco as his…

“Wait I thought you had to ask that before I took a host. That what the vampire lore says anyway.”

“You are supposed to. But I’m guessing your father was just looking out for you. You see, weather you accept us or not your powers will grow, and the blood craving will become stronger. With a host the cravings a slated and with the blood link your family gives, you will have more control.

Now there is nothing your father could do about the controlling powers, but by taking Draco as a host, weather you join or not, you will have someone to help you with the cravings.” Lucius said as he watched Severus; he could tell the man wanted to drink blood right now and would ask the blonde to stay for a while after the boys left.

“Well…Look the whole father thing doesn’t bother me ok? Your gonna have to crack a smile every once in a while but I can live with that, you’re a good guy, I think, and one that, weather good or bad, I can look up to. Don’t expect me to be a foot soldier or anything or to sit on your lap and call you papa within the next couple of weeks. But I’ll try if you will.

Draco I can handle, the friendship thing seems to be working and I guess this will just prove how strong it’ll be. But don’t think you can blackmail me with this and don’t begrudge me because I’m, what stupid people would call, the master in this arrangement either.

Lucius…you owe me a big Christmas present for all the crap you’ve caused over the years. Especially last year in the ministry. Sirius is still in the secret part of the infirmary because of what you mad friend did, he could have died that night if it wasn’t for Hermione kicking his feet under himself so he fell the other way, away from the veal.

But yeah, the less you push me the easier it will be.”

He looked at the shocked faces round the room. Lucius was the first to overcome it and smirked at Harry.

“Very well, Christmas will be an expensive one this year then.” Draco snorted and threw a pillow at his father.

“It will have to be, because there’s no way Harry can beat me with presents from my own father!” 

Severus stood and stepped over to where Harry sat on the sofa, he stayed far enough away to show he wanted Harry to stand also. The teen did so and looked father in the eyes.

“I’ll not apologise for any of this. What I did kept your mother safe from James, you as far away from that mad man as I possibly could and undetected by the old coot who hates vampires. I do, however, apologise for cutting your occlumency lessons short and being cruel. My only reasoning is that I was under stress to keep you out of my memories and I was constantly show how my child had been treated for the last sixteen years.”

“What about my detentions?” Harry asked with a smirk on his face.

“Yes Severus, I’m sure Harry didn’t deserve some of the four hour detentions helping you now did he?” Lucius asked while relaxing back in his chair some more.

Severus turned a slight shade of pink and coughed nervously.

“Yes well, can a father not spend time with his son?” 

Harry stepped closer to his father and they, if a little stiffly, shared an embrace. He felt as his father relaxed into the hug and sighed deeply.

After that they talked, surprising easily, about what to expect during the oath ceremony and his joining the family. Harry asked questions on the Legion of Shadow and, after learning that his father was a leader of the legion and that werewolves were also in the ranks, was quite persistent that he wanted to join, even after being told his friends could not no about it. He was told about what to expect from the ritual of joining and told his father he wanted it all done on the same day. He would become heir to the Prince line, master vampire in his own right and second in command of the Legion of Shadow all in the same day.

“Harry are you sure that is wise; each one of these rituals takes a lot out of a vampire.” Severus asked growing concerned for his son.

“Yeah, it will be less suspicious if I disappear for say…two days tops, rather then disappear for a length of time for a couple of days feeling drain each time I got back. That way we could do it on a Hogsmeade weekend and I could just say I’m gonna cram for that potions test at the end of this term.”

Lucius thought on that one and then smiled.

“It seems he has your cunning, I should have noticed that when you tricked me out of Dobby’s services.”

After discussing what they would do, and how to go about it, the lads decided it was time to retire to their dorms. The boys left with brief hugs to their fathers and good byes.

“So Severus, it seems that you can finally rest easy tonight. You have your son by your side and his full support in it all.”

Severus smiled over at his friend as they both sat on the sofa together with a brandy after seeing the boys out and rested their heads on the back rest.

“Severus don’t you think that it’s twisted that we have to put our teenaged boys right in the middle of a war to keep them safe?”

The dark haired man sighed and nodded.

“Yes. But weather we like it or not Harry was destined to play leader in this war and, again, weather we like it or not he has the weight of not just the wizarding world on his shoulders but all others around him.”

“Do you wish to feed tonight?” Lucius smiled when he heard the appreciative groan from the other man. He unclasped his collar and pulled it down slightly, leaving his neck free for Severus, who moved over the blonde and began to drink from his vein.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Draco and Harry came through the potion masters office and saw that not only were Hermione and Ron still there, but also Pansy and Blaise as well.

“Hey we came to keep these two company while you talked to Severus.” Blaise said from his place laid on one of the lab benches.

“Yeah Hermione here sent us an owl a couple of hours ago to come down with our potions books for a group study thing…we ended up just talking and playing twenty questions.” Pansy said sat on the bench next to where Ron sat.

“So,” Hermione asked as she packed away her books and notes she’d been doing while talking, “Did you talk about anything you can tell us?”

“Well, I excepted Severus as my dad so we’re cool, I told Lucius he had to by me a Christmas present and took Draco as my host. I’m also gonna to be away next weekend so I can take my oath of vampires and make everything official. I’ll be going out on the Saturday night as well to join my father in some business and I swear once the war is over and that I’ll tell you everything but right now I need you to be happy with this.”

Ron frowned at not being in Harry’s loop when Malfoy clearly was, but you could clearly see on Harry’s face that he didn’t like withholding the information. He sighed and picked up his things.

“I’ll see you guys back at the dorm, see you lot tomorrow.” With that he left; He knew Harry couldn’t tell him yet but it still hurt to know your best friend is sharing big secrets with someone who, until this year, had been the annoyance of their school days…even if he did seem to be an ok guy, if a little prissy.

“Don’t worry, he’ll come round, he knows you have to do this.” Hermione stated, they all got their things and began the walk back to their dorms.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
The week found Harry and Hermione spending more time with the three Slytherin without Ron. Occasionally Pansy would go talk to him if they saw him alone but usually they just gave him the space he obviously needed. On the Saturday morning two thirds of the golden trio made their way down to breakfast alone. They walked down the stairs hand in hand and occasionally bumping into each other trying to make the other stumble, laughing at the others attempts.

“Harry, do you think Blaise is a good guy?” 

“Well he has a good ass so yeah…what!? All I’m saying is if your not going to ask him out I will …” He trailed off at her glared trying not to laugh. He had no interest in Draco’s friend, he just wanted them to get together already. 

“HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU WILL NOT CHECK OUT THAT BUTT EVER AGAIN GOT IT!” Harry was already running down the last stepped and at the entrance hall by the time she finished.

There he saw Draco and Blaise walking up. When they got to him, Harry gripped Draco’s arm and pulled him inside the great hall shouting over his shoulder.

“Good luck Zabini!” 

When the doors closed on them Harry let Draco go and took a deep breath.

“Care to explain?” Draco asked while straightening his robes.

“Well you know I told you Hermione likes Blaise,” Draco nodded, “Well I just told her I was gonna ask him out if she didn’t. Not that I ever would mind you. The guy’s not my type.”

“oh yeah? And what’s Potters type?” Draco asked stepping into Harry’s personal space.

Harry just smiled seductively and ran his hand up Draco’s side and then through his hair.

“Tall, blonde and with a sharp wit…and very sensitive.” As he said the last part he stepped up so that his thigh brushed past the blond’s groin, causing Draco to shiver involuntary.

Harry smiled and left for his house table.

“I still can’t believe you to get along now. It’s weird seeing you guys all chummy with the Slytherin. I mean I know I talk to Jenna Thompson but she wasn’t the one who pulled all those pranks.”

“Seamus come on, it doesn’t hurt to give them a chance. I mean Draco really tries not to call you lot names now, even when it’s just us three and them.”

Seamus smiled and shook his head. It would take a couple more years before the house rivalry would die down that much, but like Harry said; each house seemed to be working on it.

That’s when Seamus realised it; Harry was a born leader, he could rally up anyone and they would at least listen. Heck he could be a vampire and they would still stand by him. Gryffindor might be leaders in their own right but Harry lead them all.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Ron moved from his spot nest to the Irish teen and sat on Harry’s free side.

“Hey…just so you know, I’m still your friend and I know you have stuff you can’t talk about but…good luck with today and tonight. If you need me just say ok.”

Harry smiled and put an arm round Ron for a quick hug to show his appreciation.

“Thanks, I’ll need you and Hermione to spread my cover story so Dumbledore doesn’t start asking questions. That and pick me up some sweets too.”

Ron hit him lightly on the head and they all went back to eating their breakfast.

That is until Hermione came in with a goofy grin and smiled smugly at Harry before sitting opposite him. She knew Harry didn’t like Blaise and knew that he had basically manipulated her but at least now she had asked him out…or shouted at him to ask her out, she was a sucker for tradition.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Harry looked at himself in the mirror. He took a deep breath and let it out as he pulled on his dragon claw gloves; named so because they were made from the skin of the dragons claw, were the scales bend as the finger bend and then ends of the fingers have the actually claws but have been dulled down so that they are no more than protectors for the fingers. 

Just two hours ago he had apperated to gringotts with Draco, Lucius and his father to sign a number of papers, check over the vaults and pick something’s up.

Now he was heir to the Black family; after the near miss with the veil Dumbledore had had Sirius declared dead to get the ministry to stop chasing him; giving the man a little more freedom, the Evan family, as it had been declared that the last Evan had died in Mecca with no apparent heir or family, also Severus had signed the papers declaring Harry his son and heir after giving the goblins permission to take a paternity test.

The Potters, still being alive, had taken over the vaults since James death and taken Harry’s right to heir, so he had lost that vault but they couldn’t take his parents shared vault as it had been created just for him.

He now knows that he has seventeen properties due to the Blacks and twelve because of the Evans. He owns around 400 acres of land round the world, two seats on the wizarding council and three large shares in overseas businesses.

When they went to the vault to do a check of everything Harry had picked up his mothers journals and a photo album she had made, he also found some Evan family history books. In the Black vault he took some books on dark arts that he had see Draco eyeing while in there and he also took the family tree book with him.

Each vault had pieces of furniture, portraits, jewels, artefacts, swords and book. As well as money galore. His own vault, started by his mother and James, had money in there as well as all his old toys and nursery furniture.

Prince vault it had been huge, torches round the sides had gone on for miles down the back, in there was heaps of gold, jewels. There were clothes, potions, furniture and the lot. What was different was the quantity. There was so much, yet when Harry thought about it, it made sense the Prince family must be huge as well as old. Harry had even read that the Prince family had been one of the first to receive the power and just looking at it was amazing but looking and knowing that not only was some of that your but, when you took over as head of house, it would ALL be yours was quite breathtaking.

When they had arrived back to Hogwarts Severus pulled out a small, leather rectangular box and sat down at the small dinner table in his room, motioning for the rest of the group to join him.

He opened the box and inside was two rows of rings set back on individual red silk cushions. ‘Alucard ~ Patriarch ~ Evan, Black & Prince’ was written in gold leaf on the bottom of the lid.

When Harry had asked about the name and why he had also heard it in Draco’s memories and thought it was his, he had been told that it was the name his mother had wanted to call him and was most likely the name his soul has taken; after his great, great, great grandfather Alucard who had worked with the mortal Helsing family. His father had looked uncertain and Harry could feel he regretted his impulse to get his, apparently preferred, name engraved on it.

~~~~~~~flashback

“I like it, it’s definitely different from the wizarding names…but don’t you think changing my name is going a bit to far. I mean not that I haven’t forgiven you but…”

“Honestly Harry, that name you have was given to you by a man that would have tried to enslave you, or worst kill you. Harold is the name of Potter that eighty years ago wouldn’t let the rebellion against vampires drop; still going out with small group and terrorising small Vampiric families. Your basically insulting you family and race by just keeping it.”

“Enough Draco! I knew asking this might be too much and I will not pressure him into taking it, I have no right to.” Severus locked eyes with Draco and the teen looked away when he saw what, if allowed to manifest, would mean tears; yet the man would never let anyone no he was feeling anything in a time like this so pointing them out would be pointless. 

“Look…I…I’ll do it…My mother means the world to me, now more than ever, and I want to remember her and make her proud. I’ll change my name and show the world that our race isn’t something to be feared or hated. I’ll make it so children can go to school and not have to hide their heritage. 

But please don’t ask me to cut all ties with my old life. I’ll not turn on any of my friends and I’ll not turn my back on the wizarding world and Voldemort.” Harry had started out quiet and solemn and then it had grown in his passion.

Severus looked over his son and made the decision; this war shall come sooner than the wizarding world had hoped, but their liberator will be ready and a far cry from the all-glowing-light-Harry-Potter they knew before.

“It is settled then, you will be named Alucard Harry Prince. This way you will always know who you where and who you are now. 

This is a crucial time…H-Alucard, once you have taken the oath, and especially when you pledge to the Legion, you will be readying for war.

You will need as much support as possible and through out you school year and summer we will be strategising and planning for the war. The sooner word reaches Voldemort the better; he will panic with the knowledge that you are a vampire and even more so when he realises you’re a master vampire and have broken away from Dumbledore; the old coot was predictable in the most important areas and now he doesn’t control you Voldemort will not know what is happening. 

What we had planned was that you will return to Hogwarts on that day and within the next five you will have told everyone that you are in fact a vampire, taken over the Order from Dumbledore, rallied the sixth years together and begun their training to protect the school from attack, and begun your own training with the family in a number of fighting techniques.”

“Woooo woo woo! You want me to walk up to Dumbledore, vampire dis-liking wizard, and tell him I’m a vampire and want to take over something he started years ago? You think he’s just gonna hand over control, you do remember he is a control freak thing right?”

“Alucard, he’ll have to. Severus will be there backing you up and others will too.”

Harry looked at Draco with a sort of frowning smirk.

“Did you just call me Alucard?” 

“Well, it will be your name soon. I just wanted to see how it felt on the tongue.” He blushed at his own wording and the others chuckled at the teen. 

Flashback~~~~~~~~~

Alucard straightened out his plain black tunic and brushed some imaginary creases in his trousers. He turned the thick panelled, beautifully etched belt so the clasp was at the side and tied his hair back into a small pony-tail at the base of his neck, it was growing longer fairly quickly but was only just long enough for a pony-tail at the moment.

He looked at his hands covered in dragon skin and smiled. You couldn’t see his family rings or his other respected rings and would have to take the gloves of when it came to proving his heir right, but they where apart of his attire.

After their discussion on his name and steps to take during the war Lucius and Draco had explained to him what each ring meant while Severus caught up on his marking.

~~~~~~~Flashback

Lucius pulled the box to the middle of the table so he could see the rings and smiled at them all.

“Well this one here is your family ring; it means that the family believes you are responsible enough to hold the right to stamp the family name on any document you see fit, see here is where you would press it into the wax. You have three of them for obvious reasons. This one with the wolf on it is the symbol of you fathers family; the Prince family and this one with the raven is your mothers; the Evan family and, obviously now, the last one with the pentangle and Egyptian key in the middle is from the Black family. Sirius gave up the rights to the Black family to you; it would be too much trouble trying to run the family when you’re supposed to be dead. 

 

This silhouetted one is of your mother and it’s called a mourning ring, it’s to show that you have lost someone special to you. Some where it only on the anniversary of the persons death, birth, wedding anniversary, you get the idea. Some wear it all the time and others have one made but never wear them. I really just depends on the person; I have three two I wear constantly and another I only where on the anniversary of the persons death. 

Theses three are the heir rings; it shows that you are next in line and next in power. The one with the Ruby held by a dragon’s claw is from the Prince family, the Diamond with the band shaped like wings is from the Evan family and the Black family is the one with the Emerald held by the Dragons head. These you wear all the time, obviously, so that people know who you are and how much responsibility you have in the family.

And lastly these two are the Patriarch crest rings. These are what every heir works for; to be the head of the family, leader of the entire line. Although there aren’t any Evans left, their fortune still needs culling and their estates need keeping. The Blacks are still alive and even have a new host family I believe so you hold the right over that the family does as a whole, if there is a family feud, problem, emergency, they would come to you for advice or just to work over the problem.

Theses have the same look as the family rings but theses you don’t dip in wax, these have the ability to call the family through the magic in side it. If you needed to call a family meeting then you would simple pour some of your magic into the crest and let it seep out the family.”

Draco was stunned, Alucard had so much authority and responsibility now, nothing like killing an evil mad man but still…Draco was almost hard just thinking about it. This Alucard would serve and protect anyone he saw worthy and had the power of four families; the Black, the Evan, the Prince and the Malfoy-since the Malfoy where their host family.

“How come theirs a cushion with nothing on it, I mean nine is a pretty random odd number right?” 

Alucard poked the red silk and rubbed the leather at the sides.

“That is probably the space for your alliance ring, when you join the Legion my boy.” Lucius looked over his son.

“Draco here joined on his thirteenth birthday ready for when you came along. He can help you in the beginning to get to know everyone.”

Flashback~~~~~~~~~

He checked one more time to make sure everything was in place. Today he would be going to see the council of elders to be accepted as a master vampire, acknowledge his mothers name for him and be sworn into the Legion Shadow that night. Today was the day Harry Potter-Media feeder, toy of the old coot, Dumbledore and blind saviour of the wizarding world would die and Alucard Prince would reign in his place. He would swear an oath to protect his race and family, to yield his power with a just hand and bring his race the glory they were shed of many years ago.

He walked down the stairs of the shrieking shack, where they where all to meet before ten o’clock so as not to look suspicious. Draco would walk into Hogsmeade with Blaise and Pansy then walk off in a huff after a planned out argument, Harry would use his invisibility cloak and walk straight there, Hermione and Ron giving people the cover story that h wanted to study for potions since the professor had warned him he would fail if he didn’t improve. Severus would take Lucius there by apperating-since he was built into the school wards. 

As he got to the bottom step he could hear voices, he guessed Draco must be here then. Severus and Lucius had been here when he had arrived and they had sent him up to get ready for the ceremony.

The two men had been dressed in matching with silver detail and Lucius had been in white with gold detail. Apparently hosts wore white and masters wore black, also the fledgling wore black but, as Alucard now wore, it was a tunic with no detail and the gold belt with Vampiric text etched into it.

Alucard took a deep breath and walked into the room with his shoulders back and head high. He was taking this all in his stride, first he had found out he was a vampire, then that his father wasn’t his father, also the Malfoy were his host family, then the name change.

He shook his head; this was for the respect of his mother, the faith in his Vampiric brethren, the safety of his friend, future friend and the wizarding world. He had to keep that in mind. He had a cause, he had a reason to keep moving forward. He knew this would make him stronger, mind, body and soul.

As he entered the room he saw his father stood by the fireplace, smirking at his son, Lucius wasn’t around, neither was Draco and…

Remus was stood by the other side of the fireplace petting the head of Padfoot. Alucard gasped and ran into the arms of Remus, who was more surprised that Harry was eye-level with him than anything else.

Padfoot barked in excitement but stayed sat down, not at all like the bundle of energy he usually was in this form. When Alucard looked to Remus for answers, the man sighed and patted the dogs head again.

“He really wanted to come see you, but he still feel awfully sore, this form seems to ease the soreness...that and it was easier to carry the dog out rather then the man.” 

Remus chuckled and looked up to Severus when he heard the man snort. Alucard noticed their eyes lingered on each other before Severus turned to the series of knock that was their code for getting in.

When the door opened Draco ran upstairs with his bag of clothes for the ceremony and Lucius walked into the, what would have been, living room cursing under his breath. At the questioning looks he got from everyone, including the dog, his sighed and, was about to, leaned back against the wall but then though better of it in his white robes.

“Draco said he thought someone was following him, so he took a round about way and almost got lost. When I checked the area I found some of that stupid Auror powder that helps them apperate with out a sound. They know something is going on but if they were going to act they would have by now. Still…on the off chance I’m wrong, I suggest we go.

Draco came down the stairs after a surprisingly small amount of time and they began to apperate to their new location; Lucius taking Remus, Draco taking Padfoot and Severus taking Alucard.

As the others left Severus put a hand on his sons shoulder.

“Alucard…Harry. Before we go I wanted you to no I respect what you are doing and I’m proud of what you are about to do…but I want…need to know that you are doing this for you. Not everything has to be in the name of war.”

Alucard knew his father was giving him time to say what he really thought without the pressure that Lucius and Draco unintentionally put him under. So he told the truth.

“Honesty most of this is for the war. I know for a fact that under normal circumstances I wouldn’t be here right now, a week after finding out you’re my father and I’m a vampire, going to the ceremony. I wouldn’t have just accepted you as my father after all you put me through for five years, nor would I have forgiven Lucius as quickly.

I would never have agreed to do this ceremony without my friends and I wouldn’t have changed my name so quickly. But I don’t have time to deal with this right now, and honestly I’ll probably for get to deal with some of it. The best you can do is just let me do what I have to and hope that in the end I’ll be just as excepting as I am now.”

Severus smiled and put his arm around his son’s shoulders ready for apperating.

“I would prefer honesty over compliance on most occasions so please, if there is anytime you need to talk, come seek me out.”

“I’ll try.”

Thats chapter 3 done then...on to chapter 4 now ^__^ see you there maybe...


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: His father was a small minded fool, Dumbledore is no better and the people he hated just became family. Being sixteen just got harder, you come into your inheritance and find you belong to a race that has been battling with wizards for centuries and you’re the one that has to save the wizarding world. Coming to grips with this new revelation is actually easier than it looks…especially since he doesn’t have any dumeling riddles to work out  


* * *

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling is an amazing Author and all the Harry Potter Characters and set are all hers. I make no profit from this and never will. 

OH! For those who don't like it Harry's...name change is not perminant.

 

The world around him came back into focus as they reached their new location and Alucard was immediately hit with the smell of fresh, sea air. 

When he looked around he didn’t expect to be stood on an island just big enough to hold the castle stood on his, you would really have a hard time walking around the castle walls. 

That is if you could class what they where stood in front of as a castle, more like once was. The outer walls are all only four foot at the highest and the door ways and windows are only partly left. 

The teen vamp shrugged it off. If its an old ritual an old place seems appropriate. As they walked towards the entrance Alucard noticed something strange with the weather.

“Se..Father, what’s with the weather? All round us is a raging storm and yet the island is bathed in sunlight and warm breezes. I’m guessing a spell but why?”

“Well…you’re in the Bermuda triangle…or so the muggles call it. It is actually where the firsts connect with our world. The storm is an affect of the magic used to call to the firsts as well as cover since the island is supposed to be underwater. This is castle atlantics after all.”

“I thought Atlantis was a city or something. And is that why things go missing in the Bermuda triangle?”

“No Atlantis has always been a castle, it was the first castle to be built on a movable island. And no, people don’t disappear, we take their memories and twist them, send them off to the other side of the world or simply twist their memories of the last so many weeks.” Lucius stepped in to explain.

As they stepped through the broken arch way Draco and Alucard stopped; totally taken aback.

They must have stepped through a spell or something as the castle seemed to be as it must have originally looked when first built. There were walls of rich mahogany wood and deep rich colouring drapes and carpeting.

People walked around with a sense of purpose, unlike the ministry. There were no signs signalling which way to go as this was, obviously, a select race and those who were there would know where to go.

Even as they walked down the seemingly never ending twists and turns Alucard seemed to know where he was going. He chalked it up to the blood link being close to being completed and already giving him some of the knowledge of his family members past.

They came to a set of large, taking up the whole wall large, doors. They where made of red wood and had two griffins carved into them, both poised for attack. There was a border of flowers and fairies; the flowers moving slightly as the fairies zipped in and out of the wood.

Draco looked a little nervous now and Alucard, for the first time since the blonde had changed, noticed it was because they were in the same boat; Draco was wearing the same as Alucard but, obviously due to him being a host, was wearing white; his belt being silver. Which meant he would probably be going through the ceremony with him. 

“Now Alucard, you and Draco will wait here with me. Lucius will go in and introduce who we are and what we want. Remus and…Padfoot will be seated with the rest of our family. We will go in when called and from then on the trial is in your hands.

Answer truthfully, do not question and…hang in there.” Severus explained, in the end giving his sons shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

“Draco, I will be with Severus on the council, your mother has made it and is stood with your grandmother. Be safe and stand by Alucard. You WILL need each other.” Lucius looked undecided for a moment before briefly hugging his son.

The rest of the group entered the room and were met with silence. Out side the doors Draco had started biting his bottom lip already and kept taking deep breaths; he knew what would be happening and it didn’t ease his nerves. 

When he felt someone put their arms around his waist and pull him towards a warm chest, his head fitting into the crook of a neck, he gasped slightly coming out of his thoughts and breathed in the person’s cologne; knowing instantly that the scent was H-Alucard’s.

“You need to relax, I could feel you through the link we have. We’ll be ok, you watch my back and I’ll watch yours ok.”

Draco revelled in the sensation of Alucard’s chest rumbling slightly when as he talked and burrowed closer softy. Although his next words didn’t seem to match up with the movement.

“I’m not a girl you know I can handle myself.” Alucard just squeezed his waist slightly and smiled into the blondes hair, chancing a look at his father who was also looking a little nervous.

That when Alucard realised; he hadn’t felt nervous all day, and now it was like he had been through this before.

Now Alucard had been brought up to speed on certain Vampiric things such as; he was, obviously, a daywalker. This meant his magic was at its strongest during the day. That he would be able to learn the entire history of his family when he drank from his farther later today and could learns someone’s entire past by drinking their blood if he wanted to. 

But it was there that lied the problem; he had only drunk from Draco and the teen hadn’t been through this before. It was strange, since he come into his inheritance on his birthday over summer, he had never felt alone. Sometimes in the dead of night if he couldn’t sleep or when he didn’t seem to fit into a conversation turned to going home for Christmas with the family, it was easy to feel alone. He would hear a distant voice telling him to feed, at the time he didn’t know what on though, and to not waist his time with common wizard filth and to stop letting his host be so free in his company.

Obviously he didn’t let the voice win any of the little mind arguments, but he was beginning to wonder if he should say something, He’s read that after opening the bloodlink you can see/feel the memories past of everyone who was in the family and is still in the family, dead and alive. So how was it possible for him to here this voice, this memory now? As he was about to turn slightly to ask his father the man stepped up and put a hand on either teens shoulder.

“It’s time. Now you and I will confirm our relation and then you will drink from me is a show that we both except that you are read for the title master vampire. Remember Alucard until you become a master vampire you must show respect and refer to me as your sire or master. Draco you follow us in and stand by Alucard at all times.”

With that the doors began to open and the teens stepped apart, turning to the doors. Severus walked ahead of them and they followed at a respectable distance. All three had a mask of indifference put on.

Severus to keep his fear, nervousness and excitement down; This was his son taking the oath, he’d seen many of these and his son looked far more ready than any of the half pints he’d seen come through those doors.

Draco kept his in check because he had heard these oaths can be painful if not carried out properly. He had a very low paint thresh hold and had often wished for a, more manly, higher one.

And Alucard because, due to the ‘voice’ in his head, knew that uncertainty and fear now would cost him greatly as well as showing weakness. He was also hiding his jaw drop reaction to the room.

It was huge, length and height, the left and right walls where lined with huge floor to ceiling carved statues of regal dragons, these ones didn’t seem to move. Leading from them to the opposite side of the room was a walkway, either side of the walk way was filled with some sort of liquid, it was dark and tinted slightly. Hovering over the pool-like areas were massive balls of fire just burning with far less sound than there should be. 

The walkway was coated in a red carpet and lead right to the end where it split off going right a little as well as left. At the opposite side of the room was, apparently, the council and any guests.

They began their walk down the isle and Alucard noticed that every so often they would pass under a beam of light that spotlighted the floor. There where three more at the end lining up in front of the council and then one larger one in front of the middle light.

They got to the end and lined up accordingly; Severus to the left then Alucard and then Draco on his right.

“Severus Prince, you stand before the council of ages who have gathered here to open the link and except your son, correct?”

Severus stepped forward into the larger spotlight and gave a small bow to the group before him.

“That is correct your elder.” Severus voice was respectful and strong.

“Harry Potter you stand before the council to join the Vampiric race and except you heritage through opening the bloodlink and change you name to the Vampiric one you mother gave you. Is this correct?”

Severus stepped back immediately after the elder had spoken to another and Alucard had stepped forward after the elder spoke.

When Alucard stepped forward he got the full effect of the council; the construction was large, about half the size of the griffins aligning the walls. It bent in a semi-circle and held two rows of elders, who each had at least four lore books with them. At both ends of the elders benches it went upwards, resting on the griffins heads, and created a balcony for the families and guests present.

After stepping back Severus chanced a look to Remus. The werewolf looked concerned but that could be about a number of things, it was when the name change was mentioned that Remus looked surprised, confused and even a little hurt. 

“Yes your elders.” Alucard kept his voice steady but his mind was whirling as though it was trying to find a place in his head; it was giving him a headache.

“Very well…It says here you have already taken a host. You realise, Severus, that this goes against what is lore.”

Severus stood next to his son in the light and held his head a little higher.

“The lore says that a host is not to be taken until the vampire can call himself master. This is to protect the host and the quality of the Vampiric race. 

Are you saying my son is not worthy of the title about to be bestowed on him? Are you saying that my own flesh and blood would treat his host without respect? I would be offended at the very idea of the accusation. 

I know my son is worthy and is quite capable of being a master vampire and, weather he was originally brought up in the wizarding world or not, he holds more power than most of us. I stand by my decision and put faith in the council to see what I had.”

The council conferred with themselves for a minute or two and then the elder who had spoken before nodded.

“We see what you see Severus, and hopefully so will the firsts. Severus step back and give way to the proceedings.

Draco Abraxus Lucius Malfoy, you stand by Harry Potter and before this council to show your unwavering support for your curator. Do you take on the responsibilities that come with gaining your family status of host?”

Draco stepped up to Alucard and nodded. “Yes your elder.”

“Harry, Draco. As you have already hosted you will now take the judgement.”

Alucard looked to where his father had stepped back and noticed his was now stood next to Remus looking a little apprehensive about something. For some reason he found that quite funny. And it was that though that disturbed him; it was an ironic laughter going off in his head as though he’d been through this before and found it quite a let down from what he had been told and apprehension wasn’t really necessary.

Suddenly the lights when out and Alucard felt Draco’s hand grab the arm of his tunic. Alucard remembered that vampires and a second eyelid that can be brought down over the eye so that they could see during the night, it was usually a trait in nightstalkers but it wasn’t particularly unusual for daywalkers to have them. So he tried; he closed his eyes and focus on the muscle on his eyelid, just opening it rather than the other lid. When he opened it he could see everything.

The pools at either side of the walkway were bubbling and then began to drip upwards as though the ceiling and floor where reversed. Suddenly the liquid caught on fire. The left one glowed a burnt yellow and orange and the other was more of a blue and purple, the crackling of the fires grew louder until you couldn’t here anything and then just as abruptly, as though reaching the loudest of sound, it stopped and there was nothing…not even their own heartbeats.

Two figures began to slowly emerge as though fighting to get through, disjointed movement that reminded him of a few horror films he’d managed to see at Ron’s house. They crawled out of the flames as though coming up from a crack in the ground rather than mid air and the sounds were horrendous.

That’s when Alucard everyone in the stand where talking as though nothing was happening. He looked to the ground and saw a circle surrounding them, it had lines criss-crossing it and symbols he couldn’t understand at certain intervals.

He looked back up at the figures when Draco tugged on his sleeve. The creatures that had emerged where quite human-like, save for the unearthly presence they gave off. 

The one that emerged from the blue flame was a little tall then Alucard, he was blue all over and completely naked, hung well and his skin seemed soft yet tough, he had piercing crystal blue eyes that seemed to shine right through your soul.

The figure that came out of the orange flames was actually a woman and she was also naked, a little smaller than the man but beautiful, her eyes seemed to quilt you with warmth and looked like liquid gold.

They walked up to the teens and stood in front of them. They hissed through their fangs, what seemed to be their own dialect, and began to walk around the men. Sticking to the edges of the circle.

“My, my, my, this one is truly scared like all the rest were. But he believes in his protector rather than the idea that we spare the host.” The female said in a seductively surprised voice.

“Ha, this one is void of emotion right now. Seems he has a guest. But the strength in him is purely his…he hold the true power.” The males voice was husky, yet he seemed to be taking this more seriously.

“Are you the firsts?” It was a statement really but, one had to be polite.

“Yes child. We are the firsts. Two perfect being to create THE perfect being. We alone where given the take of finding the one worthy enough.”

“Who gave you this task?”

Draco stayed quiet, not that he could speak if he had anything to say, these things might look stunning but the real test hasn’t even begun.

“Why the one that created us, some things are best not to question. But we were purely created for finding those who can make and help the chosen one save all the realms we look upon.”

“He’s very talkative isn’t he.” The female said as she stepped into the circle, the temperature instantly rising, and stroked Alucard’s cheek.

“You said all realms, there are more than just the wizarding and Muggle realm on earth?”

The female laughed and turned to Draco, smiling at his nervousness that didn’t show and spoke up.

“This one could have told you that, he’s closely related to one of them, there are five actual worlds; The Muggle realm, the wizarding realm, the Vampiric realm, the elven realm and the realm of the dead.”

“Enough questions, insolence will not be looked upon kindly. I hope you are prepared fledgling.”

The male leapt out of the circle as the woman sauntered to the edge and waved him. Alucard was surprised to see that Draco wasn’t there now. He’d felt Draco stir and become surprised and determined. Reading Draco’s thoughts had told him the blonde was being taken away but didn’t feel threatened entirely.

Suddenly he was in a room full of spinning orbs, they glowed a deep red and yellow. Alucard felt something move behind him and as he turned he was the female, a globe flashing near her cheek.

“Some of these little things hold the minds of the people who came to see you today. Those orbs glow rather than flash colour. They spin on a tilted axis, knock any of the ones connected to your family and they will have their minds scrambled forever. You have to collect all of them before knowing what to do next.”

With that she dispersed. Alucard instantly tired to connect to Draco. After three attempts he finally heard a whisper.

##H-Alucard! You need to find the globs quickly what she didn’t tell you is that the longer to wait the smaller the orbs become, if they disappear so do our minds!## 

Alucard didn’t reply instead he remembered what his father had told him about how to extend his wings; first pop his neck to release the nerve, then take a deep breath and dispel it-pushing the air to his back then up relaxing his back muscle as well.

Suddenly Alucard was up in the air dodging the orbs and using his ‘night vision’ so he could she the orbs and not have to rely on the light of the orbs to tell him their position. 

It was tedious but eventually he had all the ones he needed he checked the balls over and saw that each one had a line of text around it. As he tried to read it in his head Draco came back.

##Alucard its elven! It says one who walks the path of masters must know of where he walks.##   
“So it means that to be a master I have to show respect to others realms and countries by knowing their languages. But how was I supposed to know that, how am I supposed to know something I will learn from the bloodlink?”

##Well for starters, in a normal circumstance a fledgling is taught at least one different language. That and these test are twisted to fit the individuals, mostly to make them harder.”##

“So what n…” He felt arms around his waist and when he looked down he saw fire red nails.

“Please, this is supposed to be a test for the boy.” The male appeared in front of Alucard as the female purred into he left ear.

“I can’t help it; the amount of power he possesses. It’s its own aphrodisiac. He’s not even half as powerful as us but with the right training he could be great. Maybe we’re searching wrong and he is the chosen one.

After all he isn’t supposed to be able to use the link in this room remember, we’ve only ever seen two people do that.”

Alucard smirked; at both the idea of who those two could be and the look of displeasure from the male at his opposites behaviour.

“Let me guess; my mother and father?”

“So arrogant.” The male said taking on a slouched pose.

“Or is it ignorance…we can feel it you know, that you have barely begun to learn or ways. What make you think you have the right over everyone else?”

Alucard flinched slightly, when she got mad the room got stifling. Yet when he got angry it was deathly cold and they both seem susceptible to mood swings. But he didn’t let the flinch show.

“Well, for one you can not carry on testing me because, even though I have control of my powers, keeping me in this circle on the ground and making me use my magic within it is cracking the circle and it’s the only thing keeping the others from seeing what’s going on.

Secondly the longer you both stay in each others presence the more distracted you get with each other and that’s making you hostile now. I’m guessing that’s why the others think this is such an awful thing to go through; because they take so long completing a task that you can’t stand it in the end and just about rip their heads off.

Now I’m thinking that you get distracted with each other because you’re made of ice and water elements and you’re made of fire elements. 

Two perfect beings the first and last of their kind who will for ever be pure and perfect because they can never know the others sinful touch.”

The male instantly had his neck in his grip and lifted him up slightly

“How do you know that?!”

Alucard felt the ice creep from his fingers and started to encase his neck but he had to go on he needed to know if he could get their help for the war.

“You fool what makes you think we would ever help you?!” The male exclaimed; reading his mind.

“That’s why you take such care in picking who is a vampire and who isn’t, because we are what you could never be; to you we are the ultimate perfection who is imperfect.”

“Why do you carry on with this? You already know this so why ask what could jeopardise your chances of ever getting your master status?” 

“I need to know if that is true or twisted facts. If you take such care in picking vampires then it means the army I have will be strong and I can count on them. It means that we are an army who should ultimately be perfect. I don’t mean to disrespect, or mock, I just need your help and would like your help in the war that is coming. You speak of five realms, they will all fall under Voldemort if he isn’t stopped.”

“And you think you can defeat him? You, who came here with such inexperience?” The male kept him up and the female just kept here quizzical eyes on him. 

“The wizarding world talks of a chosen one, I have been told I am that chosen one and have been training for this since then. I came here without the experience needed because I trusted you to hear me out and see that this is far bigger than me getting to be a master, this is you giving me the tools I need to fight for the five realms you watch over.”

“He is right. He is the chosen one we seek. The prophecy of the five realms is coming into affect! This prophecy boy, does it talk about an evil picking his opponent or something to that effect?”

“Yeah, why what do you mean prophecy of the five realms?”

The male let Alucard go and stepped out of the circle to join the female.

“The prophecy you speak of is just a twist of the one set upon the five realms themselves, each realm has their own version of it, each looking for the one who will guard their realm. The true prophecy actually says;

amongst the split through the realms, five shall come to rejoin them, they will be tested through a great evil and in the light one shall know of three realms, he will guide them all and fight with a fair and just’ hand.”

“Wait so am I the Vampiric saviour or the wizarding one?”

“Alucard you are not a wizard, you are the Vampiric chosen one. The one who longs to be but never knew, he will have power beyond what the council can see and will gain what is needed to take him to victory. You must find the wizarding saviour as well as the others, since you are the one that travels through three realms so easily you must be the one to lead the others that means you have to find them before this war begins or they could be lost with countless other die hard hero’s.”

“And how do you suppose I do that you talking about basically searching the entire earth four times.”

The male and feel male stepped forward and each placed a hand on his shoulder.

“We will help you. But first…” The female swept here hand across her forehead, “You must fine you host. We found that it was only recently that you have started to get along so this must be tested; you will need to rely on him as much as him on you. It is not fair, but he needs to be tested and in the same so shall you.”

As soon as the firsts disappeared the room changed and he was in, what looked to be, a never ending corridor.

##AGHHH! Fuck where am I?! Harry! Harry please!! shit Alucard!!##

The vamp could hear in Draco’s voice that he was sobbing now and he needed to get to him quickly. How long had he been in there and Alucard not being able to hear him?

“Draco where are you?! Explain to me where you are! Is there a door there?”

##No there’s no door! Harry the room is full of spiders, scorpions, agh! There are rats too, Am surrounded by some sort of liquid and I’m pretty sure its blood. Oh god Harry please, get me out of here!##

“Shit! That’s enough! Get him out of there now! You don’t need this tested, we already get along!”

Alucard then got an impulse of emotion of Draco and ran to the sixth door down when he opened it Draco was curled in on himself sobbing and chanting ‘Harry’

He didn’t want to waste any time; he picked Draco up and ran back to the seal on the floor. When they were inside Alucard pushed his magic to the edges of the circle and blew it apart.

He knelt down on one knee due to it taking so much out of him and when other stepped forward to help he turned to them.

Eyes a deep swirling purple, wings spread threateningly and fang elongated ready for attack.

“Nobody moves!” His voice carried through out the castle and seemed to pull Draco out of his stupor. Instantly the fangs where gone but the wings created a shelter of sorts from behind

“Ha-Alucard? Shit it’s really you!” With that he flung his arms around the vamp and Alucard could feel he was still shaking. 

Once the blonde had stopped shaking Alucard retracted his wings and smiled reassuringly at his host.

“I think we did it.” He said holding up his right arm and pushing the sleeve up to reveal the markings around his wrist that spread over the top of his hand to the bottom of his fingers. Draco pushed his sleeve up and found his where the same.

They heard clapping and turned to see that everyone had seen the mark on their arms and knew they had made it to master and host.

“Congratulations my boys, you ha...”

“I apologise for the interruption your elders but I have urgent news. I talked with the firsts and it was agreed that I am the chosen one of this realm, you know of the prophecy for the five realms don’t you? I am the one of yours and we must begin to fine the others, this can not be taken lightly and I do not mock you. We must act fast or loose time.”

The council debated for a minute and Alucard could feel that voice in his head again, it ate at the base of this skull and worked its way forward…

“Well, you will need evidence of your claim boy. We don’t just...”

“Now you listen to me you shrivelled up old fool, I will not prove my self to anyone you got that, you either help me, or die trying to stop me! Make your fucking choice because I do not have time!”

By the time Alucard had finished he had risen on his wings his eyes had turned purple and his hair was down to his waist. He also had glowing markings on his face that looked slightly tribal and he seemed to be sucking the air right out of the room.

“Y-yes alright…we believe y-you! I-I will have a safe passage for you to take to the Even realm by the time you have found the wizarding guard.” By the end Alucard had set the air back in the room and landed on the floor.

Severus and Lucius ran up to their sons and began checking them over the minute the meeting was called to an end and Remus and Padfoot came next. When everyone seem sure the boys where ok they all heard a shrill scream and childish laughter.

A little girl with the Malfoy trademark hair and shining blue eye threw herself at Draco and clung on for dear life.

“Raco I was so worried you were dead-id! Mummy said she could feel how scared you were. Was it terribly nasty?”

“Yeah it was pretty bad Jessie. But I’m ok now; Ha-er Alucard here made sure I was ok.” Draco picked the girl up in his arms and held her close, at Alucard’s question look he smiled.

“Baby sister, Jessica. She’s four in two weeks. Yes my friends know and no I didn’t think to tell you because it just hasn’t come up in our conversations. Oh but I will tell you my mother is pregnant again so if she has a mood swing on you please just shrug it off.”

Lucius began coughing into his hand; a sign to stop talking about Mrs Malfoy as she was walking up with the older Mrs Malfoy, Draco’s grandmother.

Alucard watched as the younger woman walked up to them, she was dressed in a plain, pale blue dress. The sleeves reaching her elbows and frilled slightly and was the same edging on her square neckline. The dress fit her figure perfectly and even though she seemed about six months gone, she looked radiant.

The woman walking with her had grey hair that was obviously black at some point and wore, from what you could see, a deep green coat and pointed hat with a black band round it. 

“Darling slow down you’ll hurt the baby!” The older Mrs Malfoy exclaimed as the blonde woman let go of the arm that helped her and waddled over to her husband.

Alucard had almost burst out laughing; after the Malfoy couple exchanged hugs and welcomes Mrs Malfoy gave Lucius a look that clearly said ‘get rid of your mother before I wring her neck.’

After another round of ‘I’m fine’, ‘yes we are ok’ and ‘no I don’t want you to kiss it better’ They left for their next destination for the day.

Alucard was getting a little annoyed at not being able to apparate himself but he didn’t know the destinations so it stood to reason that he be taken rather than risk getting lost. So with a small sigh he let his father control the magic for the apparition.

When Alucard could see again he saw the entrance way to an enormous mansion. It was white stone that looked to be in pristine condition. There windows were all fairly large and the entrance door was almost as intimidating in height as the council doors.

“Ok so where are we, and what do I do?” Alucard asked as he noticed that behind them was a thick forest covering. Severus smiled at his sons attitude, it was obvious to the people who knew, even the littlest amount about him, that he was getting agitated with not knowing anything and seemingly not in control.

“We are at the Greenfield Manor; one of the older buildings the Prince family own. This is where the Legion convenes. It is here you will join and we can start looking for these other saviours.”

They all turned to the small argument taking place to the side of the group where Draco and his sister had been stood.

“But you just said you like him! You said he helped you so he MUST like you back right?! Just ask him!”

“Jessie I said quit it, you ditzy ball of yellow goo!”

That was it; Jessie’s eyes began to tear up and she stomped over to Alucard who, once she reached him and tugged on his pants, bent down to her level.

She cupped her hands over her mouth and whispered something to the vamp, suddenly being lifted into the air and resting on the black hair teens hip. She smiled triumphantly and put her arms around Alucard’s neck, watching her brother as her carrier turned back to face his father.

“Now we shall go through and prepare. Lucius and Narcissa will go with Jessica and get ready, by the way Fungle is awaiting Jessica in her play room, Draco you will help Alucard prepare tonight. Padfoot can make his way to the hall and wait for the ceremony to begin and Remus will come with me so I can give him his things for tonight.” Severus said while looking round the group.

Jessica stuck her tongue out at Draco as Alucard began carrying her inside instead of just putting her down. Draco sniffed as though he didn’t care, and then berated himself for actually caring that Alucard was carrying her and not him.

As they began walking Jessica turned to Alucard and poked him in the cheek.

“My brother likes you.” She said with a smile barely hiding her giggle.

“Oh really, is that what you were arguing over?” He said turning her slightly so accommodate her on his arms.

“Yeah, he was looking at your butt and I asked if he liked you and he said yeah then he said no and then he said he did but you wasn’t allowed to know ‘cos he didn’t know if you liked him so I said to ask you and he said no cos he would look stupid and then I said he was being a baby and he said that I was small and so I kicked him in the knee and told him to tell you now and he called me yellow goo.”

“…wow…I, think I get it.”

“Good so you’ll ask my brother out?” She bounced on his arms, which he surprisingly didn’t feel aching from her bouncing.

“We’ll see. I tell you what you tell me all you can about your brother now and I’ll see what I can do, ok?”

She nodded enthusiastically and began reciting all the things she had heard, see or been told of her older brother Draco.

When they got to the entrance hall everyone split off to go about their business. Lucius helped his pregnant wife up the stairs and to the right with Jessie skipping along. Draco and Alucard walked up the stair and to the left with Draco telling him about the place were they where and its history.

Padfoot looked between Severus and Remus and shook his head slightly, padding off to the den where he knew a fireplace was. These two had some things two work out.

The two left stood in silence for a while. Severus turned and motioned for Remus to follow; if there had to be this silence he would prefer to be at least moving.

“So…I er…Thank you again for letting me and Sirius see Harry…Alucard’s ceremony.”

“You are the ones that have been there for him and are close enough to family. It is me who should be thanking you. I know you knew Alucard wasn’t James’s from the first smell but you kept it to your self and you still helped him in his third year.

What I must ask though is if you knew he was mine why were you so surprised to see me before school started?”

Remus coughed to cover up his embarrassment and turned his head slightly as they entered what was obviously their assigned room to change in.

“Well I never though you’d voluntary get back in touch with me after our encounters in Hogwarts.” Remus went and stood by the windows that reach from the floor to the ceiling.

“Back then it always seemed like I was a burden to you; having to make my potion and make sure no one knew about them.”

Severus walked up behind Remus and stood there hesitantly for a moment, then he sighed softly and moved closer so he could rest his hand on the mans shoulder.

“You were never a burden. I thought you wouldn’t want to see me. You made that clear when you never replied to my letters and when you threw your self into the orders bidding after he was born.”

“Severus please…I was…confused. Back then every letter you sent me ended with some silly innuendo or promise of love and then when I final come back from spying in France I find lily smelling of you and saying baby she is hold is James’ even though you both know I can smell it was yours. I didn’t…I knew I couldn’t handle your willingness to go through with it and easiness you both showed to have done that…”

Severus could see through the reflection of the window that Remus’ eyes were red from trying not to cry and rubbed his shoulder and arm.

“Remus, lily cried for day when I told her you hadn’t replied to any of my letters. She was never happy with what she had done and I truly believe that when Voldemort killed her she finally found the peace she wanted.

I was never happy with what had to be done either, I would stay up nights after that thinking about how I was to tell you, how you would react and in the end I resigned my self to the fact you would hate me. I just wanted closure, to know that you knew everything, and why.”

Remus sniffed and the tears he had kept back silently fell down his cheeks.

“Sirius told me everything, said you both explained it and that he could see why you had done it. I just felt so out of the loop; James thought he had a child, Lily and you had had a child and Sirius was godfather. What was I? The pansy werewolf.”

“Remus…you was my other half. What I told you in those letters; Remus my love I wish to see your smile as I live in constant darkness without you. 

My Darling Rem I can’t wait to have you between my sheets close to the moon so I can take advantage of your horniness. 

Please my heart, just answer one letter, you must know what your absence is doing to me, I can barely stand to watch the sun rise and fall anymore for it would mean another day with out some word from you, I beg of you don’t tear my heart this way it hurts too much and I am weak for you.”

Severus, while repeating what he had written in some of his letters years ago, stood closer to the werewolf and put both arms around him to link and the front of his waist. When he finished what he had written in his last letter Remus turn and buried his head in the mans neck.

“You remember them, then.”

“I remember because the words were true. You were, are and will always be everything to me. You and Harry mean the world to me.”

“Why did you have Harry change his name? I mean Alucard doesn’t suit him for one. Plus it will be so confusing for those who have known him the longest.” From were his face was buried.

“There is something within the boy that I am obliged not to talk about so soon. All I can say is it will not be permanent…neither will his attitudes.”

“You can be as cryptic as the old coot sometimes you know that. Lets get ready then.” 

 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*In the Malfoy room.

Jessica had been playing with one of the house elves when she had remembered what she had done and ran into her parent’s room to tell them the good news, house elf following after her to make sure she was ok.

“Mummy, mummy, mummy guess what I did today?” She said jumping up and down on the pot in front of her mother who was writing something. Lucius sat on the couch in font reading the financial times of the wizarding world.

“And what would that be sugarplum?” Narcissa asked while still writing.

“Well Draco said he liked Harry so I told him to tell Harry but when he didn’t I told Harry and Harry said he would see what he could do meaning he will ask Draco out because Draco can’t because he’s scared so Harry will and by tonight they will be together and I can have two brothers to play with yeah, yeah, yeah, I rule!”

“What!” Lucius shouted in surprise while putting his paper down.

“Lucius darling, do you think we should tell her about Alucard’s name change or just let her grow into it?”

“Darling I’m more concerned that about what she said; Draco and Alucard will be going out by tonight. You do realise what we where doing on a night in our teens? Draco can not, I forbid it.” Lucius said puffing out his chest as he stood fists by his sides and a scowl across his face.

Narcissa stood and walked over to her husband easily finding the point on his body to calm him down.

“Now darling we both know this is just the bond taking effect. They’re bound to feel a little affection towards each other but nothing of the magnitude Jessie is taking about. Plus Draco knows of his condition and knows that anything of ‘that sort’ would be out of the question for another month or so. Right?”

Lucius relaxed; his son was very smart, he knew he could get pregnant right now and wouldn’t try anything yet anyway because of that fact.

“Right.”

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*In Alucard’s Room 

Draco’s back slammed in between two portraits, both shouting their anger to being exposed to this show, and held onto the top of them as Alucard bit open his collar buttons while his hands caressed the blonds thighs and rear.

Alucard hoisted Draco up a little further on his waist and pushed him back to keep him up while his hand went to Draco’s pants button and zipper.

“A-A-Alucard…th-theres something-agh…I need to tell…you.”

“mmm, what?”

Draco couldn’t think, just minutes ago they where discussing what his sister had said and they had both agree that they liked each other. Now he was trying with all his might to get some brain cells to connect for longer than two seconds.

“Erm…haaa…it was…important…”

Alucard managed to get the button and zipper down and held Draco as he swung them round to the bed, dropping Draco he pulled of the teens shoes and began to pull his pants down when there was banging on the door. 

 

Thats it for tonight!! Hope you liked it. Reviews please ^__^


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: His father was a small minded fool, Dumbledore is no better and the people he hated just became family. Being sixteen just got harder, you come into your inheritance and find you belong to a race that has been battling with wizards for centuries and you’re the one that has to save the wizarding world. Coming to grips with this new revelation is actually easier than it looks…especially since he doesn’t have any dumeling riddles to work out.  


* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Well no authors notes babbling on today just... 

...On with the story...

 

It was only teenage instinct that got them apart before the door swung open, having been done so because of the amount of magic radiating off the intruder. 

The room became quite dark and deathly cold and even though they had jumped apart they were now edging closer to each other for protection. Alucard’s mind racing with names of enemies that could have found them, Draco’s with how to explain this.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy get off that bed right now and into mine and your mothers room!”

Draco gulped audibly and slunk off the bed, passing his father with a bowed head knowing he had some explaining to do.

“Alucard I suggest you follow suit or explain to your father what was going on.”

Alucard felt the need to blush but something was keeping him from doing so. He felt the need to apologise but again the voice inside him told him to stand tall and follow the mans orders respectfully.

When they entered the older Malfoy chambers they saw Jessica sat in her mothers arms crying, which worsened as she saw the two teens walking in. Narcissa smiled sadly and took the child to her own room just off the parental room. 

“Sit there.” Was all Lucius said and it still sent a shiver of fear down Draco’s back.

“Sir, could I ask the meaning of this kind of attitude to this manors young master?” Inside Alucard was reeling, what had he just said; he had just rather bluntly reminded Lucius who he was talking to, he had basically just told Lucius to watch what he was saying because in this manor he had the advantage due to the Malfoy being the guests.

Lucius seemed to deflate slightly, though to what Alucard wasn’t sure and straightened himself out.

“Draco during your time with…Alucard this year, how much have you told him?” Draco looked into his lap and shook his head.

“Nothing about what you’re about to tell him.”

“I see…Alucard, normally I would turn a blind eye to this sort of behaviour; your teenagers after all but I will not stand for it when the two of you are in the positions your are in and the state Draco is in.

Now since Draco failed to bring it up I will inform you.

Draco is a host…it is not allowed for the vampire and their host to be together. There simple aren’t enough families for you to take a host family away. If you take Draco then any children he would have would be Vampiric and there for can not carry on being Malfoy hosts. You would have to find a new family and there simple isn’t enough trust worthy families left. Even the Weasley family used to host but went their Vampiric family was killed off by rebels they began to follow Dumbledore and there for not trust worthy enough.”

“W-Wait the Weasley family used to be hosts? For who? Why didn’t they take on a new family, I read they are usually expected to do that?” Alucard said temporarily forgetting the issues at hand.

“Yes they did, for the Rivers family and they had felt that since they didn’t have a Vampiric family to protect from Voldemort them they joined with the first thing to offer protection which was Dumbledore. Arthur was born just after the Vampiric family were killed and had started to be prepped for hosting in case a family needed them but after a few years his father got scared and stopped training him for that and begun steering his son towards Dumbledore’s favourite students and they just lost touch with us.”

“Ok so back to the point; If Draco and I decided we would like to pursue a relationship, why couldn’t we? Jessica is being prepped for a family isn’t she, she could host for the family.”

“Harry, er…Alucard, it doesn’t work that way, if we got together, then the Malfoy would become actual family with the Prince family so Jessica would host for a different family and we would have to find a separate host family to start ours with. It’s confusing but vital we follow rules.” Draco tried to explain; he had had trouble getting the concept.

“Wait so what if I had fallen for a different host, we still couldn’t be together?”

“Precisely.” Lucius said with a nod of finality.

“So I can never be with the one I love because of some stupid rule though up by those wrinkles in the council?”

“Alucard it is written in the book of lore. It protects your blood line and status.” Draco interjected again, feeling the magic radiate off the teen again.

“It can’t be love anyway; you hated each other before this. He provoked you and you retaliated.” Lucius said mocking their feelings.

Alucard was up in an instant and had Lucius backed against the wall holding him with one hand about three inches off the floor.

“I never hated Draco, I was angry that some one so cute scowled at me for the most of the year but never hated him and he only provoked because you and my father where too scared to say anything or stupid enough to plan anything more. I retaliated because it was expected that the leader of Gryffindor fight the leader of Slytherin.”

“Alucard don’t hurt him! Look just calm down……Your power is trying to find the right paths and it’s making you a little extreme with your emotions. Just…look I’ll go get Severus and we can just chill out ok?” Draco said standing and trying to calm the master vampire down.

“Don’t try to belittle me you insignificant little ferret! I will have the respect that my title demand and you shall give it…agh!!!”

Alucard dropped his charge and fell to the floor holding his head and screaming out; a searing pain cracking his skull, he pulled at his hair as though ripping it out would make it better. 

The other two occupants edged towards Alucard, not wanting to anger him in such a state. With all the screaming though it wasn’t soon before Narcissa, Jessica, Padfoot, Remus and Severus where joining them on the floor trying to see what was wrong.

All Alucard could do was rock on his knees while holding his head. After a few minute of people shouting at the teen to see if he was ok the younger vampire looked up and searched the room.

Suddenly his eyes landed on something and he began to crawl towards it, with one hand holding his head as the other was outstretched in front of him as though guiding him towards what ever he had found.

“D…agh!…co…nooooo!” Suddenly he held his head with both hands again and with one final scream he fell to the floor in a dead faint.

 

A few hours later Harry woke up to find most of his new family around, Jessica was sat on her mothers knees while her mother was sat on a chair by the bed. Draco was sat on the bed near him holding a bandage round his wrist. Lucius, Severus and Remus weren’t there, but Sirius was actually in human form stood at the foot f the bed.

“My boy, how are you?” Sirius asked walking behind Draco and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Mm…my head hurts but…ok I guess…What happened?” Harry asked while rubbing his neck.

“Last I remember your dad had just come barging through our door.”

Draco shifted a little and looked between the adults in the room before speaking.

“You don’t remember holding my dad three inches off the floor or calling me a ferret.”

Harry frowned and shook his head, looking from person to person. Narcissa paled slightly at the nod and put Jessica down as she carefully got up and left the room.

After a minute or two of worried glances passing from person to person Severus, Remus and Lucius came back with the blonde, pregnant woman.

“Harry are you alright?” Remus didn’t wait for an answer to his question; he flung his arms around Harry and held him close.

“Alucard?” Severus asked from behind the werewolf. Harry looked a little uncomfortable at the name.

“Do I really have to change my name? I mean I get the respect thing and the offence but I’m not Harold, I’m Harry.”

Severus seemed to relax his posture a bit and sighed turning to Lucius behind him. They both moved over to a far corner of the room and began talking his whispers, obviously putting up silencing shields as he couldn’t tune into what they were saying like he had been able to in class over the last few weeks.

“I’ve upset him now haven’t I?” He asked Remus quietly while pulling away slightly. Remus gave Harry a watery smile and shook his head. Sirius, who had over heard Harry’s question, spoke up while moving to crouch near Harry.

“No my boy, he’s relieved. Things are going to be a little easier for him right now.”

Harry snorted and looked away, oddly finding a small fire boiling his nerves for the man he has to call father.

“Well good for him.” He said sarcastically. Remus and Sirius looked nervously between each other.

“And some things have probably gotten a little harder.” Remus added as he smelt the faint odour of anger.

“Look can one of you two at the back there please explain what’s going on because I’ve pretty much got bored of trying to see the differences between you and Dumbledore.”

Severus shook his head sadly at Lucius comment before dropping the shield and walking over to a group of chairs that had appeared at some point for the rest of the group.

“Harry…I am going to assume that there are parts of the days since you came to me that first night that you don’t understand. So I will explain them.” He at down on a chair closest to Harry’s bed and looked the boy in the eyes; knowing he felt better with eye contact.

“When you found out I was your father you did not pass judgement or show any further reaction past surprise. Did you feel something like a calm blanket wash over you?”

Harry thought back for a moment; he thought about all the things he had learnt so far and realised that he had just taken everything in. 

Well lets face it, one doesn’t find out his father is actually a small minded wizard that hates an entire race and that his real father seems to hate him. 

“Yeah actually…I was thinking that I needed to get my emotions under control while I let you explain and ever since then I have just pretty much been ok with everything. Like, only feeling easy to cope with emotions, like being angry because you gave another pop quiz with out telling Draco like you used to or happy because Draco blushed when he fell and I caught him round the waist. You know, easy stuff that doesn’t take any brain power.”

Severus, uncharacteristically, fidgeted in his seat and looked around at their audience. Coughing nervously he stood and faced everyone.

“This is a matter best discussed in private as there are many things that could become personal and I don’t think Harry would want you all knowing his business.”

“Er...Who died and made you ruler of my life. I thought that was what Dumbledore wanted. I say Remus and Sirius can stay.” Harry said as he sat up further on the bed. He tried to ignore the look of hurt from Draco at being ignored like that and focused on why Snape was angering him without really trying.

“Er, Harry, host here, should really stay so I know what’s going on.”

“Draco this is family matters and we are not. You should know by now your place in this family. Now take Jessica out side and find some flowers for your mother or something.”

With a protesting Draco dawdling behind the group of blonds, the Malfoy family left. Remus sat next to Harry in a protective manner as Sirius took a deep breath and leaned on the wall at the side of Harry’s bed.

Severus suddenly got a bad feeling. This was going to destroy the already weak bond between him and his son. He’d be lucky if Harry even acknowledged him from now on.

“Harry, within you there is another.” When Harry went to interrupt, Remus put a hand on the teens shoulder, trying to calm the boy down without saying anything.

“Right,” Severus thanked his lucky stars for Lupin’s patience in these matters and took a deep breath, starting again. 

“There are many things we need to discuss, but before I explain what is going on, let me tell you how it all happened.

Alucard was the name your mother wanted to give you because of who Alucard was. He was a shining example of what a Vampire should aspire to be. 

At one point in the family history he was actually the patriarch and used his powers to   
protect his family and the hosts during the rebellion. After the threat of the rebellion was over he travelled the four earths in search for new spells, potions and curses that would relieve the pressure the rebellion brought and help rebuild a new life for the people left behind.

He travelled across each continent in search for the hidden tribes of liork; a race of people who were said to be in direct contact with the gods themselves and share there enlightenment, living in each realm simultaneously . 

His journey took him to Siwa in Egypt which was where the hidden gates of Liork reside. Here he learnt to master his elemental powers and expand his knowledge of the earths and their ways. 

He was the most powerful vampire of his age and to an extent became obsessed with the village spending months on end, in Egypt and becoming a recluse to the family and his friends.” Severus began to look unsure of how to continue and looks towards the window seemingly looking for the courage to continue. turning back to the small group he sighed.

“He only told the few he could truly trust of his reasoning for his extended visits and this knowledge was passed down to each leader of the legion of shadows in order to keep each generation safe.

While in Liork learning the ways of the tribe he was told of a destiny that was not his own but he would play a part in. The destiny was to be of a family member who would face a great evil with three others, he was to guide the fledgling into master and depart his knowledge of the earths and the elementals to the fledgling.

Alucard then became consumed in the Liorken blood rituals and found a way to preserve his mind in the likely hood that he would die before the destiny was fulfilled.

This all comes down to you being the vessel for Alucard’s mind and due to your coming of age and magic growing you have opened up the link between you and him.”

The room was deathly quite as each Gryffindor took in what had been explained. Harry began to frown and then glared at Severus and stood up.

“You're trying to fucking tell me that I have some dead guy living in me and said dead guy has been controlling my body for the last few weeks?! You didn’t think to tell me this before or try to bloody well try and get it out?! How can you let this happen to your own son?! 

For fuck sake, my life was doomed from the start anyway if you’re my dad, if you are my dad that is because it’s pretty hard to believe since we are fucking worlds different! It must have definitely been someone else taking over me because there is no way I would have followed you of all people let alone the Malfoys into something as dangerous as my master right!

Why did you have to get involved in my life anyway, could you see it was fucked up enough?!”

Harry didn’t give Severus a chance to answer and stormed out the room slamming the door behind him.

Sirius was the next to react and stood from the wall unfolding his arms and walked towards the door that Harry had gone through. Before he left he turned to Severus.

“I suggest you leave him a lone for a while.” The voice he used was calm but Severus was not fooled, he could hear the threat behind the words.

As the door closed Remus stood and walked to the window, looking out over the gardens and simply stood there for a moment.

Severus begins to leave, giving Remus the space he seemed to need, when the werewolf begins to speak quietly.

“Before the end of summer you said you were going to explain everything about Harry so I could be there for him with the answers, because you knew he would need someone familiar to reassure him.

But you never told me this; don’t you think that would have been important?”

“We didn’t know if Harry was strong enough for Alucard to come through, so it would have been pointless to worry you.”

Remus swivelled in his heels to face Severus.

“Not strong enough! Were you not there for the past five years, I mean, I know you went to extremes to ignore him but still…..! You must have seen the shit he’s had to pull over the years! And you’re stupid enough to think he could be safe form letting this Alucard out!!”

Severus held his head in his hands and breathed a sighed in exasperation; this was not going well.

“Remus, with what Alucard knows, he would be stronger than Dumbledore and Voldemort put together. It would take something as big as an already magically skilled vampire coming into their inheritance to release Alucard, I didn’t know Harry would become that powerful that fast.”

“You knew all along! You fucking knew and didn’t say anything or find a way to stop this from happening!” Remus exclaimed whilst storming towards the potions professor. 

“It needs to happen! It’s the only way he’s going to fucking survive!” Severus stood, slightly towering over the werewolf

“He’s going to go insane you mean! You’re treating him like some fucking vessel rather than your own son; I can’t believe you are acting like that insane fool Dumbledore!”

Suddenly Lupin slapped Severus, giving the man one final glare before leaving the room. Severus was stood frozen on the spot, shocked at the amount of contempt in the other man’s eyes.

He knew from the beginning when he took over the legion of shadows that this was not going to be easy and that there would be a good chance his son would hate him after this, he had even prepared to lose Remus as well.

He imagined that the pain of his son’s rejection would be devastating and topped with the loss of his love would be unbearable, yet he thought he would be able to carry on just as before; after all he had built the cold sneering mask up for years to help with the loss.   
Sinking into the chair he had been seated in, he began to rein in his emotions and steel himself for the shadows meeting; he must carry on and be strong for the others, too many lives rely on him to lead them.

 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*

Harry raced through corridor after corridor, not really knowing where he was going. He only stopped when he felt the wind on his face.

He had somehow found his way into the gardens and was currently in what seemed to be a maze. He looked around and found that he must have turned a few corners as well since he couldn’t see the entrance.

The maze seemed different though, like the one from the tri-wizard thing; it easily passed six foot but instead of being a bush of some sort it was wall after wall of roses, all red and with sharp thorns. He felt trapped and if he listened carefully he could here disjointed whispers.

“Shit. Where the fuck am I now?” Harry looked around him for any indication of which way to turn.

## You are in the troubled mind ##

“Huh?” Harry turned in a complete circle; looking for the owner of the voice.

## It’s a maze of sorts. It can only be seen by those who are troubled and need guidance. ##  
. . . 

“Who. The. Fuck. Are you?”

## Ah! Let me introduce myself I am Lord Alucard Seth Prince the first. Guardian of the guard…and all round nice guy ##

“Alucard?” 

## Yes. ##

“The old guy from Egypt?”

## Well, I’m not from Egypt but…yes, that would be me. ##

“The spirit guy who took over me?”

## Quite. ## 

Harry stood there for a moment staring ahead. Then everything set in.

“YOU’RE THE ONE WHO’S FUCKING UP MY LIFE AGAIN! GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU SHRIVLED UP DUSTY CREEP, WHO THE FUCK INTIVED YOU ANYWAY! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY CAN’T YOU ALL KEEP YOUR DAMNED PROPHESIES TO YOURSELF! YOUR ALL BLOODY AMAZING AT MAKEING THEM, SO FUCKING FULFIL SOME OF THEM YOURSELF!!” Harry grabbed his hair whilst screaming at the voice in his head.

## Calm down Harry, this is for your own good. ##

“So everyone keeps telling me.” Harry grumbled whilst flopping to the floor.

## Now stop being melodramatic ##

“Why? Do you have someone living in your head?”

## No, that would be stupid since I don’t have one as such. Look the only way we’re going to get out of this is if you come to terms with your lot in life. Just except that this is the affect of a series of very unfortunate events that happen in your life time and deal with it. Then it will be easy to get out of here. ##

“Bloody stupid know-it-all-voice-in-my-head. Fine, but how did you get in my head anyway?”

## So you didn’t let Severus finish everything…Look, stop asking stupid questions. There’s no way that knowing how I got here is going to solve all your problems. Grow up and look at the problem at hand; you are stuck in a maze that no one else can see with only one way out and a whole load of troubles.##

“Look don’t think that I don’t find this all a little convenient that I just happened to run into this thing when I have some major things to work out. I know this is your fault I am in here so you can get us out, oh wise one.”

## Listen here fledge, I’m not the one who ran blindly into a seven foot entrance to a maze. If you had been looking you would have known that this is the first thing you come to in the garden and like I said only if you’re troubled can you see or enter it. Stop being such a preteen and think for yourself. ##

“STOP RIGHT THERE I AM A MASTER VAMPIRE, I AM NOT ACTING LIKE A PRETEEN AND IF YOU GIVE ME ANY MORE FUCKING SNIDE REMARKS I WILL CUT YOU OUT OF MY HEAD!”

## . . . ##

“Alucard…Alucard? ...Good, finally have my head back then. Right lets think, I obviously need to turn around and go back that way” realising that Alucard had left him alone Harry turned and started his way back.

After a few, what must have been, wrong turns and a few nasty encounters with the thorns off the roses, Harry decided to try and find his way back to the spot he had left before.

## Oh! My! God! Stupid fledge, you call yourself a master vampire. I leave you alone so you can work this out for yourself and you head back the way you came…In a maze that is made to help you move forward in life! What good could possible come from going backwards? ##

“Well thanks for those words of wisdom but words aren’t going to help I need direction so, great one of the maze, what is your bright idea, I am open to suggestions.”

## I’ve told you once already the only way out is to deal with the troubles that got you stuck in here. So if one was stuck in a maze that you had to walk through to get out, one would presume that you would keep walking while keeping your mouth shut and thinking about the troubles that got them in here. Hence I left you alone. ##

“ Well, what is the purpose of having an alter ego that can't help you out of a situation that ONES put himself in. So let me get this straight, I have to waste time aimlessly walking around here while working through troubles that I want locked up, not worked out, with you in my head and seriously no other way out? 

You know what my main problem is right now? Why I’m stuck with you. I mean…there must have been plenty of people before me who could have defeated Voldemort the first time, why didn’t you come out then?”

## Harry, you must remember that it had to take a lot of power to release me from the family blood; you are the first ever since I did this to have that much power that has the bloodlink needed. I have watched through the eyes of our family the sorrow this…Voldemort, has brought to everyone and I can feel the pain he must have put you through. 

I know having me as a sort of conscience must be annoying after everything else that has been thrust upon you but…some people are born great and other have greatness thrust upon them…*chuckles*…you on the other hand seem to have both. ##

Harry sighed and stood up.

“I guess as long as you’re here to help; that’s what the prophecy said right? That you’re here to guide me. Just…stop taking over, ok…my body my rules, I’m in control. We’ll get through this one step at a time then shall we?”

Turning around he notices that, what was once a wall of thickly weaved roses was now a gravel path way surround by lily covered arch ways. Harry smirked to himself and shook his head.

“If I hear an ‘I told you so’ about his whole accepting my problems I may still have to cut you out.”

##...*laughs out-right.* Wouldn’t dream of it Harry. So why Lilies and archways? ##

“What do you mean?” Harry asked as he ambled down the long gravel path, looking up at the different coloured lilies.

## Well this maze is to help you. So it guides you through the problems, such as before; you must have felt trapped and overwhelmed with the news of me being here; hence the thickly woven roses blocking your every turn. They where red because it’s a Vampiric colour, the thorns would have been because you felt that if you didn’t go through with this, shown by you staying in the maze, it would cause pain and suffering, like if you tried to climb out or something.

…So Lilies and archways? ##

“Well…I guess they’re for my mother and the archway is like…protecting me. I don’t think I ever really got over what she did for me…and then finding out that she was going through so much more than I thought…all because of me…I guess I just decided that now wasn’t the time to start dealing with that and I feel guilty for putting her on hold.” Harry kept his head down, he didn’t want to see the flowers, it hurt too much and he was already close to crying now.

## My boy none of this is your fault…##

“I know, I know but…everyone kept telling me I look like her…looked like her. I’ve changed a lot since then, when a male vampire comes into their inheritance they become more like their father in their looks; ensuring that the family traits carry on, or something like that…so I’ve lost the one thing I had with my mother.”

## Harry, you have just lost the look of your mother. You don’t lose the powers that she would have passed down to you. You mother was an Evans correct?...Well they are known for their caring insight and from what Severus knew she was quite the little healer too. You will have these traits to Harry; all you have to do is learn to master them. I can help you but you will have to fine someone better at that sort of thing. ##

 

They carried on walking and Alucard knew there must be another issue to deal with that included Harry’s mother since the lilies and archways where still surrounding them.  
“…I read in one of the Vampiric book Severus gave me, that there is a power that could be tapped into using extreme elemental powers, that would bring the dead back…could I ever see her again?”

## oh my boy…that is magic best left alone. Many have tried and it only brings heartbreak. The power you speak of isn’t as great as it is made out to be…the magic you use is far greater than the end result. She would never come back fully human, only corporal…she would be damned forever to roam the earths as a cold and unfeeling creature, she would never be accepted back into the land of free souls my boy. She would never be the person she used to be. ##

Harry stopped and took a deep breath. He had, had to ask; it would have plagued him until he tried it. He knew it was a bad idea in the first place but he needed to know before he could move on. As he looked up at the archways he smiled and could finally feel the afternoon sun as it streaked through the archway of lilies.

Suddenly they burst into flames and he was surrounded by wall after wall of fire. He began to panic and started to run as he felt the flames lick the air around him.

## Now fledge don’t panic, try to relax and think about what you need to deal with. ##

Harry slowed to a fast walk and tried to regulate his breathing.

## You’re obviously angry and very angry by the looks of those flames. ##

Harry though for a moment, what was he angry at… Being ignored, being rejected, having no one to blame, wasted years…

“Snape…I find out he’s my father and he doesn’t even show any compassion or remorse for what has happened. He still treats me like the worst student ever in class, he gives only minimal contact when absolutely necessary and he just does it all with this air of ‘I don’t give a shit either way’!”

Harry’s voice grew louder and he felt something ripple through him. 

“How am supposed to accept this man is my father…I hate him for changing my life; I thought, ever since I was a kid in a cupboard, even through Voldemort’s taunts that…at least I was made and loved by two people who loved each other fully… and then I find out my father didn’t even want a child or my mother and that I wasn’t even wanted by her!

He just fucked up everything and it’s all James and the wars fault that I can’t even blame him for it!”

Harry crumpled to the floor, sobs racking his toned form as though he where a child, saying what he had thought since Snape told him his parentage hit harder than he thought it would.

He had felt so unloved for so long. The Weasleys were great but they all had each other, he wasn’t really apart of the family no matter how often they said he was. He was craving it so much that it was eating at him and had been covering it even before Alucard had been reawakened. How can he save a world he doesn’t really care for?

## …Harry…I…You…it’s…##

Alucard didn’t know what to say, Harry was being consumed by the darkness of this trouble. He was loosing control and his wings had started to come through, they were loose by his sides but in the small corridor of flames they had begun to set on fire.

“Harry! ... HARRY! … HARRY!!”

Severus crashed to the ground in front of Harry and wrapped his arms tightly round the teen, successfully pinning the wings to his back so they were out of the flames; the ones that were already burning or burnt falling away.

Suddenly Severus spread his own wings and with a cry of power surged up into the sky, reaching heights that the maze couldn’t keep up with, as it tried to chase them and effectively breaking the curse of it.

He glided to the green grass in another part of the garden and when he landed on his knees, still holding Harry, he patted away the flames leaving only charred and falling feathers of his son’s wings.

Harry still hadn’t noticed anything and was sobbing into his chest as he held the boy close. He kept his own wings out and around them for protection from the weather and retracted his fangs that had come through as he had released his magic to overpower the curse on the maze.

“Harry! Harry please…stop! Don’t let them win Harry! Look at me! Look at me! I’m,”   
he had been sitting in his room in his own anguish when he had felt the link between him and Harry spike, signalling that the teen was either surprised or unsure of something. But he knew better than to go running after the boy, it would only anger the newest master more if he started following him.

But then he began to feel as though something thick and sticky was running over his link to his son and when he tried to find him through the link, he saw the black demons of trouble surrounding his son. He then broadened the link and saw the flames around him also and knew he had to go after him.

Suddenly the link spiked again and he then caught a flash of Harry’s thoughts.

“Harry, no I don’t hate you! Your mother loved you! I told you this before, I love you! I do Harry I swear to gods above. Please don’t leave me! Not now! Not after all you’ve been through! I’m sorry…I’m so sorry I didn’t help!” 

Harry knew he should stop crying, wanted to get off this man and push him away. But he couldn’t find the will to move out of the comforting embrace. Severus was holding him. Actually embracing the boy and he was showing so much emotion that he could literally feel it rolling of the link and through out his body. The man had tears rolling down his own face now and clung to the teen in his arms. They were like that for a while until Severus had noticed the slow and steady breathing of his son.

 

“You found me?” The question was barely audible and yet still held the crackle of a horse voice.

“Yes, I came after you when I felt the link and saw the trouble you where in. Harry…I will always be here for you…whenever you need me. But I’ll give you the space you need.”

Harry clung even closer to the potions master.

“I don’t want space…I haven’t had anyone to fully care for me for sixteen years. I-I need this.”

“Har- I’m so sorry. Please forgive me. You don’t know how many times I’ve wanted to tell you how much you mean to me, how many nights I’ve stayed up wondering if you were going to be ok…” Severus turned his head into his son’s hair and breathed deeply his scent. “How scared I got at what the dark lord announced he would do to you.”

Harry let go of Severus and looked him in the eyes. That was when he noticed that they were a blood red that seemed to glow. Severus saw the look of curiosity and gave a smile, if a little uneasily.

“You where hard to find in that damned maze and then getting you out wasn’t exactly a Hufflepuff party.”

Harry smirked, knowing it would have taken a lot of magic to break through all the layers the maze had and looked to his fathers wings; they looked so powerful. They looked different to his though. His fathers were larger and the wing span when they were outstretched must be bigger than his as well. They seemed to be black in one light but blue in another.

“Why do we have wings?” Harry asked as he watched his fathers recede back into his back. It was a random question but it had just occurred to the new vamp. He had used his own wings in the meeting with the elders, but that was more of Alucard had rather than him. 

“I never really looked too far into it but…it was something to do with a gift from the Egyptian gods. If you like you can roam the small library before we go back to Hogwarts.”

They sat there for almost an hour, not specifically talking about important things but more of things they needed to know; mainly how they felt about events leading to now and feeling they have for said events. Before long Lucius and Sirius came running together down the garden entrance stairs.

“Harry, Severus. Are you alright?” Sirius asked as he came and crouched next to Harry, Lucius looking over Severus.

The potions master looked to Harry for an answer, giving more meaning to the question; were they alright with each other now?

“Yeah, yeah I think we will be.” Severus sighed and tightened his hold on his son before letting go as they all stood together.

“You bloody well had us all worried when you shot off like that.” Sirius explained ruffling Harry’s hair as the teen walked within his fathers grasp on his shoulder.

“And you bloody well nearly gave me a heart attack with all that power you used. The link went crazy for a moment and I actually felt dizzy from the amount of power you were drawing from the blood link.” Lucius admonished while hitting Severus on the arm.

They all looked up at the sound of tapping when they came to the flight of stairs and were cautious of the look on Narcissa’s face.

“Do you to realise how much time you’ve wasted? The ceremony will be in half an hour, you Severus are not even dressed, Harry needs to dress and be prepped on procedure and you, Lucius need to go and console you son who is still crying on the bed for Harry.” 

Harry looked between Severus and Lucius, since they were more likely to know what was going on.

“The Legion of Shadow will, whether you decide to join or not ,still have to go on…All though I’d…rather have you at my side.” Severus explained, if a little uncomfortably.

“And Draco felt your despair earlier and wanted to help but I forbid it. He…also still has a fancy to you…and doesn’t want to see you hurt…but don’t think I’m giving you permission to date my son! I know what boys your age get up to and I won’t have it!” Lucius sped up at the end and looked indignant.

Harry thought it best just to stay quiet, he didn’t agree but it was simpler to be agreeable and disagree than be disagreeable. They carried on walking through the corridors and Harry saw the paintings he’d mist before; some where portraits of Matriarch’s and others of the Patriarch’s, there where also some family pictures and some of garden parties. 

“Right, Lucius you go and make sure Draco is ready for the proceedings, and get him to stop sulking. Sirius, you must go and find Remus, I saw him wandering the halls and he will regret not being there for Harry tonight. Severus, Harry, you to will go and get ready, you need time to explain the proceedings and well as other thing Severus so go and get sorted. Yours and Harry’s things have been moved into the master suite in the west wing. Now…I hope to see you gentleman dressed and ready for tonight’s meeting on time.” Narcissa stated while walking through the corridors. 

With a disgruntled look between the men, they split of again; Severus and Harry towards the west wing, Sirius up the stairs in front of them and Lucius back to his room where Draco would be. With a satisfied smirk Narcissa went to see if she could get her daughter to calm down enough to be left with the house elf during tonight’s proceedings.

well there we are tell me what you think and review!!


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: His father was a small minded fool, Dumbledore is no better and the people he hated just became family. Being sixteen just got harder, you come into your inheritance and find you belong to a race that has been battling with wizards for centuries and you’re the one that has to save the wizarding world. Coming to grips with this new revelation is actually easier than it looks…especially since he doesn’t have any dumeling riddles to work out.  


* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

...On with the story...

 

The walk to the west wing was in an uncomfortable silence; both seemingly having too much to say. Harry needed a distraction and began to take in his surroundings; portraits hung on both walls of the corridor and every so often there would be a singular window on the right hand side of the corridor. 

So into his surroundings was Harry after a moment that he almost walked into Severus who had stopped in front of a large double door with wolf faced door knobs. He smiled apologetically to the older man and stepped through the door Severus had opened. 

Harry stopped to admire the room; the walls were a plain deep emerald green with gold gilding, the upholstery in the room was gold, black and all shades of green. Harry had to smile; the colours seemed to suit his father well.

“Green and black . . . should have seen that one coming,” Harry turned to face Severus who took in the room’s décor and smiled himself.

“Actually this is the west wings master bedroom, usually assigned to important guests. The family rooms, including mine, are found in the east wing.” He turned to close the door behind him and waved his hand in front of a large metal flower decoration that was at the side of the door. As he did so the flower opened to almost full bloom which in turn caused the lighting in the room to brighten some what. 

“Severus…father, I…Do you…” Harry stopped as Severus held up his hand.

“Take a seat Harry; we have sometime before the gathering. Let’s see if we can get through some of these questions that obviously, plaguing you.”

They both took a seat in the two high-backed armchairs by the fireplace. Harry watched the fire as he got his thoughts in order. He could feel Alucard trying to help by calming his nervousness at showing his weaknesses in front of the man who had ridiculed him on many occasions.

“Look...It’s just hard ok? One minute you’re my cruel potions teacher and the next you’re my devoted father, I mean I have a mass murderer after me and, apparently, a headmaster that doesn’t like the race I was born into. And you, you were there…you saw everything I was going through and that fucking cold mask of yours didn’t even flinch!

I NEEDED you! I’ve felt so isolated for as long as I can remember and you could have been there! This fucking war has fucked up my life and no one seems to fucking care. People just keep dumping shit on my shoulders!” By now Harry had tears rolling down his cheeks. Sniffing and trying to calm his breathing he played with the hem of his jumper.

Severus’ heart clenched at the sight of his strong sixteen year old son looking more like a lost four year old. He craved to go hug the boy…but he didn’t know if it would be appreciated right now.

“…The shit I’ve been put through just so plans can stay on track, so the fucking fat bastards of Auror’s don’t have to fucking fight! And…and the only people who have ever ask, truly ask if I was alright are in just as much danger as me, because there is no real fucking help for me…it just seems to be that the whole world wants me to help them. I can’t believe in a world of magic everyone is relying on a kid to fight a war!

I don’t want to…I don’t want to fight, I don’t want to kill and it’s not fair…!”

Severus got up from his chair; unable to just sit there any longer, tears pooling in his own eyes as he saw his son break from the pressure; So much was expected of him. He had to do so much in such a little time. He had to do something the wizarding world should have dealt with years ago.

He knelt down in front of Harry and rubbed the boy’s shoulders. It was like he’d broken the dam as Harry fell to his knees next to his father and clung to the man, crying again for the second time that night.

With both of Harry’s arms around his neck, Severus held the teen round the waist. He could smell the ever present scent of his son; it was a mix between him self and Lily. The impact of the scent brought the tears he had kept back over his cheeks as he remember the same sense of hopelessness radiating off Harry coming from Lily that fateful night. 

“You don’t have to do this alone anymore…I swear to you…from now on, come hell or high water I WILL be there for you. I don’t care if the blasted old coot knows everything or if the scaly one him self finds out, I will not leave you again.

I-I can’t make up for the time lost, the things you’ve been through. I know there is nothing I can do but…but…FUCK, I’m so sorry Harry.”

They sat there for a good fifteen minutes just letting out years of pent up pain and anguish. The warmth of the fire slowly seeping through to their very souls.

Severus took a deep breath and pulled away from his son. They both had tears tracks and red eyes; the sight was something they had never expected to see on each other. They both smiled and after a moment they both laughed and sat more comfortably on the floor, closer to the fire.

“Do I really have to keep the name Alucard? I mean seriously, it’s not me, it feels strange to hear people call me that. I’ve changed enough and it seems a bit much.” Harry slouched so he was resting his elbows on the floor and leaning backwards.

“Harry at the time when I brought it up, I didn’t know if Alucard had been freed or not. I thought that by getting you to accept his name it would be easier for him to, or you to release the curse. 

If you would have fought his release it could have killed you; that’s why I gave you the ring chest in hopes that it would persuade you to accept him.

Now that we know Alucard was released sometime ago there is no need for you to change your name to Alucard. It is the reason I never brought up getting your name officially changed; I never wanted you to change it in the first place, if I had known Alucard was already free I would never have even brought it up.” Severus leaned backwards, resting his back on the armchair behind him. 

“Thanks… but, I’d like to keep Prince as my surname… you know, if that’s alright?” Harry looked away from Severus, nervous of the answer. There was a moment of silent between the two before Severus spoke up. 

“I would be honoured for you to keep it and join the Prince family.” When Harry turned to Severus he saw the man looked shocked and taken back by his request.

“You know…I kind of want to join the Legion too.” Harry said after a moment or two.

“The decision is yours to make. As I said before I would like to have you by my side in this but, there is still time. It doesn’t have to be tonight.”

“I know, but…it’s like what Hermione said; when we found out you were my father she said we could use a hobby or something, something to do together. This, Legion thing, could be good. Like a dysfunctional hobby.”

Severus chuckled and sighed.

“Do you ever think you can have a normal life Harry?”

“Nope, but I think I sort of got used to that idea shortly after arriving at Hogwarts.”

They sat there, both just thinking, when Harry frowned and turned to his father.

“I was told I couldn’t go out with Draco. That I wasn’t allowed to date my host or any host.”

“This is true, I’m sure you have been told why you can not.”

“But, why? I won’t say that I love him from the bottom of my heart but, there is something there. Why can’t we explore it, see what becomes of it?” 

“…Look, when we get back to Hogwarts I will be far too busy teaching and organising things to keep an eye on my sons love interests. If you wish to explore this interest then I will not know. Will I? But by explore I do not me in the bedroom. This interest of your must stop after school weather you found a connection or not and it will be hard enough without the bliss found under the covers. But why you would want to torture yourself by finding something and then letting it go is beyond me”

Harry went to protest but Severus stopped him as he notices that the old clock on the wall across the room said that they had fifteen minutes to get ready for the gathering and they were not even dressed yet; he still needed to tell Harry such things as procedures for the gathering. 

“Harry there isn’t much you can do about it, lore is lore after all. But we don’t have much time left and we need to get ready, there are still something’s I must tell you. Your robes have been set aside on the ottoman in front of the bed and there is a changing divider just there.”

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Remus could feel his nervousness at being in a room full of regal and noble vampire creeping up his spine. He looked at the front and saw Severus looking right at home in front of the group, sat on the high-backed winged leather armchair. He had one foot resting on his knee and was leaning his head on his relaxed fist as his elbow rested on the chair arm.

Draco was stood at the other side of the door to where he himself stood with his cloak on and hood up showing the silver detail that was on every follower’s hood. The boy stood a little stiffly and the vibe he got was that he was quite nervous. Remus thought on that, of course he was nervous; he was the host of a vampire that was just about to be inducted into the Legion. Before Draco was just a fledge host being prepped for his master vampire on what happens in the Legion, now he was a master host with an actual place in the Legion. 

He looked back to the front and saw Lucius just behind the armchair Severus was sat on talking with him, although it was not obvious as Lucius and Severus where both facing the front. Remus shamefully tuned his hearing to pick up more of their talking.

‘So he wanted to join anyway? Well this is good news, you can prep him on what to do and then when he’s ready he can take over as leader.’

‘No’

‘What? Why not?’

‘He has far too much to deal with and this is not as important. I will carry on leading until he is truly ready for this.’

‘Severus…you grow weary of this though. I see it you know. You grow tired of doing so much; keeping Voldemort off my families tracks as well as Harry’s and yourself. Keeping Dumbledore happy and away from Harry, leading the Legion as well as being apart of the order and a death eater…when are you going to stop and take a breath?’

*Severus sighed*

‘When I have time my friend. When I have time.’

Suddenly Severus stood up and the room became silent. Remus tuned back into what was happening in the room.

“Welcome my brethren. I called this gathering today to introduce a new master who wishes to join us.

Some of you being that of my family anyway will have met him. Others will have heard of his former surname.

I bring to your judgement Harry Prince formerly Harry Potter.” With that Severus raised his hand to the double doors Remus was stood near and they began to open slowly to reveal a tall man holding a large book under his arm and a walking staff in his other.

The man wore deep blue robes that had and intricate design over the hood that flowed down to the base of his shoulder blades in purple. The robes reached the floor and the sleeves where large enough to fit three head in rather than a hand, these sleeves were also in the same intricate design which reached his elbows.

The staff he walked with didn’t seem to be helping him at all since he didn’t lean on it or limp forward. The staff was just as large as the man and made of, what seemed to be, red oak. The actual staff hadn’t been smoothed or rounded; it seemed to be an actual branch. As you got closer to the top of the staff it began to look scorched and then flowed into a gold top with an intricate design. At the very top of the staff was a dragon’s claw that was holding an orb of sorts that swirled from purple to white. 

As the tall man began to walk forward the group parted for him and everyone saw, what must be, the new master vampire walking behind the man. The new vampire wore the same robes as they did; although his were only black, but there was a sense of destiny and power about him that made the magic inside them all dance. 

The tall man stopped in front of Severus, gave him a respectful bow and turned to the group. Harry knew what to do so he got down on one knee with his head bowed respectfully, awaiting his command. The man took down his hood and pulled down, what you could only see now that his hood was down, a red mask of sorts that only covered his mouth and nose.

“Fellow brethren tonight we take in another master amongst us. Harry Prince, arise.” The man stated. He then reached to his purple sash and took off the leather pouch he had resting there as Harry rose to stand in front of the man, next to Severus.

“For the one who leads with a just hand; the golden feather of leadership.” As the tall man said this he pulled out a black piece of cord with a golden eagle feather attached in the middle and tied it around Severus neck.

“For the one who braved judgement from the gods and achieved master, I bestow upon you the bald eagles feather.” He took out another cord with a feather attached and tied it around Harry. All the while the staff he had let go of was still stood upright where he had left it. The man then took two steps back from them both and stood his staff in front of him. As he let go this time, strand of wood came from about three quarters of the way up the staff and twined together making two, sort of, hands where he then placed the book; as it had been floating by the staff. 

As the book was placed in the stand there where frenzied whispers, but no one in the room was talking. It was coming from the book, suddenly the feathers round the two at the front began to glow and suddenly there were two large king cobras coming from the book seemingly mesmerised by the two in front.

“Severus, could you repeat the old text and hold out your right arm.” The tall man asked rhetorically.

“I Severus, do ask of Harry Prince to up hold the Vampiric lore, protect his fellow brethren and fight in the name of Anubis.” Suddenly one of the snakes lunged for Severus right wrist and sunk its fangs into the soft skin below.

“Harry, could you hold out right arm and repeat after me… I Harry Prince, do here by pledge to honour the Vampiric lore, protect my brethren and fight under the command of Anubis.”

As Harry repeated the oath the snake lunged for Harry’s out stretched arm and sunk its fangs into the wrist. Once Harry had finished both snakes recoiled back to the book.

“Do you Severus, swear to provide the protection of the legion and the support of the brethren to one Harry Prince?” the man in front of the book asked.

“I will.” Again the same snake lunged for his arm.

“Do you Harry, swear to maintain the oath at all costs in the eyes of the gods?” 

“I will.” The second snake lunged for his arm again sinking its fangs into the wrist.

“Severus, Harry in the event that either of you do not keep up the oath you will stand judgement from Anubis himself and under greatest punishment be sentenced to life embalmed. Do you both understand this?”

“I do” they said in unison. The snakes rose and descended on their wrist once again and then recoiled back to the book.

Harry looked to his still out stretched wrist and noticed six puncture wounds parallel to each other running down his wrist. He watched in fascination as they seemed to fill with black ink and bleed out forming the out line of an ankh. 

Severus watched as his small wounds once again faded into nothing and his old leader of legion marking; the head of Anubis, return.

The tall man held a hand over the snakes and they receded into the book. He then took the book from its resting place and watched as the wooden hands twisted back into the staff, taking the staff in his other hand he bowed to Severus then Harry and turned to the audience.

“Harry Prince is now a member of the legion, he will fight by your side as you will his. I will take my leave, until the next.” With that the man bowed to the group and left without another word the doors closing behind him ominously.

After a small pause Severus addressed the gathering. 

“I, Severus, the leader and guardian of this cult do heard by give welcome to Harry   
Prince.” Severus turned and shook Harry’s hand while the rest of the group showed there support with applause.

With the induction over Severus brought the group back to the official meeting. Each head of the small teams gave reports on how there task had gone and what they had found, they all then discussed the next plan of action and what teams would be assigned.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Harry woke up on Monday morning with a smile on his face; Saturday night had been spent at the Manor and on Sunday there had been garden party for the family. He had surprised to find Draco was avoiding him throughout the morning so he had trapped the blonde in one of the corridors of the manor and demanded to know what he had done wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback

“I thought we were…like, going out. It was only yesterday that you admitted that what your sister told me was true.”

“Yes but you never said you returned the feelings, you just agreed to give it a go. That’s hardly an ‘I like you to’.”

“I’m sorry Draco…I do like you…I think. I’ll admit that things moved pretty fast back in our room yesterday but…we can take it slow and just do what feels right. Ok?”

“Look Harry we can’t, there’s something about me you don’t know and my father would never allow us. You heard him before.”

“Draco there is a lot about you I don’t know but I’m willing to learn. And what your father doesn’t see can’t hurt him. We’ll be back in school tomorrow and have four weeks to ourselves, we’ll figure the rest out over Christmas; I’ll be going to my fathers and then we’re spending Christmas day at yours, I think.”

“Fine but if anything happens, you’re dealing with my father.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~End flashback

They had kissed to seal the deal and Draco had taken his post by Harry’s side as host to explain who the people where and what relation to Harry they were. All hosts where prepped to know the ins and outs of the vampire family. They also played a game of sorts; they would try to kiss, touch and caress through out the day with out being caught.

He had talked to his uncle Bran, who had bright orange hair and a fetish for leather he reminded Harry of Charlie Weasley and the man told Harry of his trips to Prague and the family castle there, he promised to show Harry around Prague sometime. 

He also met Amaranth and Hyperion; the matriarch and patriarch of the Prince family, it was Hyperion who Harry drank from that afternoon to fully open his blood link. He knew that he had to drink from the leader of the family before he was ‘magically’ a master vampire; the ceremony to see the firsts and the elders was to get the blessing form the firsts and be seen in the eyes of the elders that he was fit to be a master vampire.

Harry now had access to the bloodlink and its powers and memories; the second he had drunk from Hyperion’s wrist he felt like there was an explosion in his mind and all of a sudden he could feel his ancestor’s blood rushing through him flooding every part of him with memories.

Harry still remembered the taste of Hyperion’s blood on his lips as he drank from the older masters wrist, as the blood link was opened all his senses were heighten and then immediately dulled back to there normal state. It was disorientating to say the least; to be able to see, hear, feel, smell and taste everything around him so intensely and then for it to all dull back was weird. 

Harry smiled remembering Sunday afternoon; Severus and Remus had taken leave of the party group and sat on a bench alone together. Harry had seen them talking and with his new advanced sense of hearing had heard them talking about there relationship which turn into a shouting match between the two which had then quickly ended as Severus took hold of Remus and thoroughly ravished the man. Remus had sported a rather bright blush for the rest of the day, while Severus never seemed to drop his smug smile.

Lastly he thought of Draco; he remembered how the sun had danced off the blond’s hair and lightened up his smile even more. It was then that he had had a small view of what life would be like if they stayed together. He had felt at that moment that he really could love Draco. But instead of rushing in and confessing his new found theory he had turned and kissed the teens cheek softly as the others turned to see Remus, once again, blush at the mention that he had finally gotten together with Severus.   
While remembering a particularly heated kiss between the two of them in one of the empty corridors he was unceremoniously pushed off his bed by Ron. 

“Ha-ha its time to get up mate you know what Hermione is like about being late.”

Harry although still sleepy, didn’t miss a beat and sent a wedge-y curse at Ron’s backside as the red head entered the shower room giggling. He smiled as he heard Ron yelping in pain and hummed to himself as he gathered his bath bag. 

He talked with his friends and joked around as he usually did in the morning, no one knew any better and in some way Harry felt a little…sad, that they hadn’t missed his presence at lunch or dinner over the weekend. But he knew it was just because it was the first Hogsmeade trip since they had been back and everyone was probably just excited, plus Hermione was good at distracting people from what they want to know…we all remember the time turner incident.

He walked to Potions after care of magical creatures with Ron; they knew Hermione would show up at some point. Draco caught up with them, as Pansy and Blaise seemed to be arguing behind them. 

As soon as Draco moved in step with Harry the brunette took hold of Draco’s hand lightly and began softly, slowly stroking the skin under his thumb. When Draco leaned into his side Harry removed his hand from Draco’s and wrapped it round the blonde’s waist.

It was what they did now; one would initiate a discreet contact and if the other didn’t mind showing more then there would be an indication. They had almost immediately started showing any signs of affection, knowing that they only had until the winter holidays before they had to be extra careful.

They came across the two usual groups outside the potions classroom and Draco was about to make his way to the Slytherin group, on the right of the door, when he felt a pull on his hand. As he turned to see what Harry wanted he saw that said teen had dropped to the floor with his back against the wall.

Ron gave Harry a confused look then shrugged not really caring and grateful for the rest so early in morning then sat beside him. Draco hesitated for a moment then moved Harry’s hands from his lap and sat down upon him. 

“Harry, these are expensive robes and have you seen the dirt on these floors. You might like looking a tramp but I certainly don’t.” Draco explained at Harry’s puzzled look. 

“Bloody blond, ferret with his stupid, high standards.” Ron mumbled to himself and was suddenly hit over the head with an ancient runes book, when looking for his attacker he noticed Hermione had turned up and sat beside him. The brunette leaned over Ron and gave Draco and Harry’s position a questioning look.

“Do you realise how public your being? And I don’t think this is the neither time, nor place as your father will walk out any minute.” Hearing a small squeak they turned in Ron’s direction and saw he was trying to say something.

“What” they said in unison. 

“Speak up weasel breath” Draco said after a moment of Ron’s silence grew. 

“I believe what Mister Weasley is trying to tell you is that my class has begun. And that I would like an explanation as to why you are still out here.” Immediately Hermione and Ron stood up with Hermione pulling Ron towards the classroom leaving Harry and Draco still on the floor.

Draco followed Hermione and Ron’s example and stood up as soon as he recovered from the shock; although he couldn’t look Snape in the eye he gave Harry an apologetic smile and followed the two in.

Harry, still sitting in the floor, looked his father straight in the eye and smirked. 

“GET UP POTTER!” Unfortunately this is all the class heard as Draco shut the door behind him. 

******* Outside the classroom

“Don’t make this harder than has to be.” He hissed while pulling Harry up.

“Make what harder? We weren’t doing anything…and Draco sat on me.”

“Detention, Mister Potter…And 15 points from Gryffindor.”

“What?! You can’t do that.”

Snape simply walked to the door, threw it open and gestured for Harry to take his seat. Frowning Harry walked towards the door, as he got to Snape he stopped and turned to him.

“What’s your problem…Remus didn’t put out last night?” it was barely audible and would have been a light hearted joke, but Severus could hear the anger and hurt in the teen’s voice.

Snape threw his arm across the doorway to stop Harry entering and said quietly “The old riddler pulled me into his office this morning and was asking too many question for my liking; questions that indirectly linked to you. And this is the sort of behaviour that will attract these sorts of questions, we don’t need this. This is the sort of attitude James had before Voldemort caught them.

Harry glared at Snape for a moment and then walked back down the corridor and out of the dungeons, leaving Severus in the doorway in which he then walked through and closed behind him. Starting his lesson in a very grim mood…not that he had ever been…not grim in class.

Draco, Hermione and Ron gave each other a concerned look as Snape walked to the front of the classroom, Seamus and Dean also sharing a look.

Harry was silently fuming. He could believe his father; his own father had just said that to him. As Harry passed the defence against the dark arts classroom the door opened revealing Dumbledore. Harry, seeing Dumbledore, turned and headed in the direction he just came.

“Harry, if I could have a moment?” Harry stopped at the request but seeing it for the command it truly was headed back to the headmaster. 

“Yes.”

“In my office if you would?”

At Harry’s approval Dumbledore turned in the direction of his office. Harry begrudgingly followed. He had no intentions of going to the office and knew of a passage that would take him to the seventh floor which was on the way to Dumbledore’s office. The Marauders Map was a truly great invention. 

As Dumbledore reached the gargoyle to his office and gave the password he turned to address Harry…and realised the teen wasn’t there. He shrugged in his ever knowing way and processed up to his office making a note to question the teen about his whereabouts later. 

Harry managed to get back to the common room without anyone else stopping him and slumped down in his favourite chair in front of the fire. He had to calm down. 

# Alucard? I don’t suppose you know what went on down in the dungeon? Why father was being such a prick? # Harry huffed and pulled his feet up, then realising he was getting too tall to do that.

## Harry you’ve got to see his point of view. Here is a man who saw his best friend die and child be taken away because some half wit couldn’t keep a lid on it. And now he has the threat of loosing you again…as well as his godson. But mainly I think he was just surprised that you two seemed to be getting along better than he would have hoped given the situation. ## Alucard stated apathetically. 

# I guess your right…but a detention! I didn’t even do anything! # The brunette slunk down in his chair. 

## Well you were late for class and they do say, old habits die hard. ## Alucard replied chuckling. 

# I don’t care how hard they die as long as they die fast. ##

After brooding over the morning events alone he decided it was best to make his way to transfigurations having your head of house angry at you was bad for Quiddtich. 

In transfiguration Harry got some concerned looks from his friend but smiled and shook their questions off. It was a lesson on how to change wooden objects into metal ones while keeping the same compound and he needed to concentrate.

Since the beginning of term Harry had felt there was something mysteriously different about his DADA teacher, now that he had opened up the blood link he could literally feel the difference; as she showed them there practical that afternoon, he could sense the old elemental magic she used which he had remembered only vampires had access to. 

As the lesson came to an end the student began putting the duelling dummies away; instead of jumping into the deep end like Lockhart, Miss Kostova started with the basics like proper stances and foot work. The lesson had lifted Harry’s mood somewhat. Noticing that Miss Kostova had let everyone leave and saw that his friends had also left, he picked up his bag and stood up to leave when she called out his name.

“Harry if I could have a word it won’t take long as I know it’s your free period.” She asked while putting the chest of dummies away. 

“Yes, of course, Miss Kostova.” Harry said while shouldering his bag. The professor walked to her desk and withdrew a small purple, velvet pouch and brought it to Harry. 

“Harry, I know of what you are as I am sure you know of me. I want you to start applying your powers to your practical work. It will help train it and help you keep it under control. Don’t be afraid of it Harry.”

Harry had known that if he knew about her then it would be the same vice-versa but he hadn’t expected her to say anything. It was true though; he had been holding back on his powers in all his classes today. He knew everyone would be finding out in the next few weeks but after what his father had said, he just put a damper on his casting of spells. 

“Why are you working here? It is pretty obvious it has something to do with me and the war.”

“That is true Harry. Our kind has various connections and it was with this help I got the position. You need someone to help you with all this new power and it is in this class that I can help you with it; detentions, extra classes, none of which will look suspicious. You need to start training for the war and this is a great way to do it.” She said was she walked to the door.

As Harry walked to the door to leave he though of all the other DADA teachers.

“You do realise that by just taking this job you have put your life in danger.” He said with a smile as he walked out.

“Ah but it is the small dangers that excite the soul Harry.” Then she closed the door.

Once outside he was ambushed by Draco wanting to get answers and to see if he was ok. Then he noticed Ron, Pansy and Blaise behind him; Hermione would be in her next lesson.

“Oh my god, are you ok? What did Snape say? What happen in the corridor? Something else happened what was it? Are you sure you’re not hurt? I’m sorry for leaving you! Say something!” Harry, being overwhelmed by the care Draco has just shown, hugged the teen which the blond immediately returned. 

Harry took a deep breath and could smell Draco’s cologne and something else that was just Draco; he used his Vampiric sense and could pick up the shampoo the blonde teen had used that morning, as well as the soap he must have used. He was immediately calmed by the smells and relaxed more into the hug. Smiling he pulled away.

“Erm…I’m fine, he just pissed me off, Dumbldork found me but its ok, I left him wandering back to his office alone and I’m sure I’m not hurt. Now that’s out the way; it’s free period, what we doing?”

“Well…Hagrid’s? It’s what we normally do.” Draco said looking away from the group but not leave Harry’s side.

“Yeah, you’ve started taking an interest in his classes for a while now. I thought you didn’t like all the wild slobbering beasts he brought in?” Ron said as they started for the doors.

“Well, last week he brought in that Fire Mare and then the week before that he had the Pixigriffs. They’re regal and clean creatures. Plus he said this week he had an Aethenon. I just wanted to see if it was in for Thursday’s lesson.”

Harry smiled, glad that Draco was truly getting along with his friends. Once the name calling was put to rest they all found it was pretty easy to talk to each other. They didn’t always, all have the same view on things but…that’s how the world works.

Now you had Blaise and Ron arguing over Quidditch teams, Pansy and Draco arguing over what colours and fashion styles would be in come next summer and then there was him and Hermione who would just end up going over the Vampiric books together. 

Harry came out of his musing when he heard Draco cheers from his side and saw that they were now walking down the steps to Hagrid’s.

“Yes! I knew the great oaf could pull it off! Now we get to study Aethenon” Draco hugged Harry and then ran down the steps to watch as Hagrid brushed the winged horse’s mane.

They all gathered and sat down talking and watching Hagrid look after the horse. After a while Draco noticed that everyone had basically paired off; Hermione had arrived and was sat with Blaise helping him with his Ancient Runes, Pansy was arguing with Ron that he needed to get a decent haircut…while sat on his back as he tried to finish off his extra homework and Himself and Harry. He laughed mentally, you wouldn’t think that there was a war looming and this was two groups of students from two warring houses.

Draco was pulled out of his thoughts as two lumps sat in front of him. When he focused his eyes he saw it was Seamus and Dean.

“Er…Hey?” Harry said after the silence that had fallen around them continued to grow.

“We want in.” Seamus said by way of explaining.

“What? Want in to what?” Ron asked.

“Well…Harry comes back from summer with a new look and attitude to life then starts hanging around with Slytherin, as well as you two hanging around with them too. Harry and Draco disappear for the weekend, when they come back and Harry got angry in potions he looked the double of Snape on a good day, oh and Hermione was covering for you so we know these two, at least, are in on it so that must mean the other Slytherin are in on it…so we want in.”

All six just stared at them for a moment. Harry was the first to come out of his stupor and shook his head then he flicked a look at the others before looking back a Seamus.

“Erm…look I don’t—” 

“It’s ok Harry; we’re on your side. What ever you have planned we want to help. I mean the whole school has been talking about how you three get along with the Slytherin now…well three of them. It’s ok you know.” Dean re-assured.

“Yeah so what is it; we have to find a Slytherin to hang around with to join in. And what is going on, is it another Basilisk, or more Dementors?” Seamus asked with growing excitement.

## Harry this really isn’t the place to be having this discussion. The big oaf may be a little stupid but deaf he is not. ## 

#So do you think it would be best if we went to the Great Hall for dinner then? #

## No the walls have ears almost quite literally at Hogwarts and if you are in the Great Hall…Draco would miss you. ## The voice in his head chuckled 

## Alucard…Do you think I should let the DA in on what’s going on? #

##If you trust them with you life and know they will fight by you side no matter what. I think you should tell them. ##

“…Harry! You…left us for I second there.” Draco said as he sat on Harry’s lap to get his attention.

“Sorry…Look there is a lot of stuff that has happened and so much more that we know about the war, some stuff Hermione and Ron don’t even know yet, but if you can rally up everyone from the DA, Draco if there is anyone else in Slytherin that you know will and can help us then gather them too, we’ll meet on the third floor. 

The door will look locked but it won’t be. I want everyone to be under a disillusion charm. Hermione will stay with the Gryffindor and charm them if they can’t, Ravenclaw will have been able to do something so simple for years and Draco will stay with the Slytherin and cast the charm on the ones that don’t know it there. 

We’ll meet at Seven…tonight, after dinner and I’ll tell you as much as I can ok.” 

“Harry, is this a good idea?” Draco asked looking slightly nervous at the two new boys.

“I’m gonna need all the help I can get when I take control and I’ll need people who believe in me wholeheartedly. When all this comes out I’m going to seem like a new dark wizard or something and I need people who know I haven’t changed. Yeah this is for the best.”

“Right, we’ll get on it,” Dean said as he and Seamus stood up, “See you at seven tonight.” With that they ran off to find everyone needed.

“Harry you really haven’t given me much time to check out who we can trust in the Slytherin. I might not be able to find any.”

“Well there’s Crabbe and Goyle. Not to mention Rebecca Young who is being prepped to take a vampire next year so she will understand. Barker and Thatch are always seen together, rumour is, their planning on getting out of going home for Christmas because their parents want them to start training for the Death Eaters. They might want to help.” Pansy stated as she got of Ron and stood up.

The rest followed suit and they started their way to the Great Hall for dinner. On their way Harry and Draco hung back from everyone else.

“Where you talking to…Alucard?”

“Yeah, he told me to be careful what I said around Hagrid.”

“Do you think he will tell Dumbledore?” Draco asked as they walked through the side entrance to the building.

“Yeah, Hagrid would follow Dumbledore blindly into a war with no protection if the old coot said he would be safe. Dumbledore did a lot for him, plus he will think it will help me in someway.”

“Well…I’ll see you after dinner.” Draco poked Harry in the stomach lightly and gave one last tug on their joined hands before he let go and walked over to his seat on the Slytherin table.

Ok so until next time people!!

Ps again thank you Slytherdor for looking over my work!!


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: His father was a small minded fool, Dumbledore is no better and the people he hated just became family. Being sixteen just got harder, you come into your inheritance and find you belong to a race that has been battling with wizards for centuries and you’re the one that has to save the wizarding world. Coming to grips with this new revelation is actually easier than it looks…especially since he doesn’t have any dumeling riddles to work out.  


* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

...On with the story...

I wont keep you any longer save to say thanks to all the people who review my work!! It gives me great pleasure reading through them and looking at what you think so keep that up!!... Please ^_^

 

Harry and Ron went up to the third floor early to make sure everything would be ok for the meeting. It took awhile for them to remember how but they managed to transfigure some of the statues into chair and such so everyone could sit down with out getting filthy.

“You know this whole vampire thing and host thing sounds pretty cool. I wish I could have hosted for you.” The red head flopped down onto one of the chair after they were done.

“Ron, You do know that your family used to host for a Vampiric family right?” Harry asked a little confused.

“Well, yeah. My dad mentioned it a couple of times but he always seemed a bit sour on the subject because none of the Vampiric community needed a host family and we were sort of forgotten about. He doesn’t hold it against any of them though.”

“Wait you knew? So did you know that Malfoy was a hosting family?” Harry was a little put out.

“No, my dad never mentioned any by name. He didn’t think we were going to go back to the Vampiric community so he didn’t train any of us. Well I think Bill might have had a few lessons with dad and Grandpa but after Grandpa died dad just sort of stopped them and Bill never asked about them.” 

They talked about the subject and Harry told Ron of an idea of his while they waited for the first group of people to arrive.

Once everyone was accounted for Harry stood on a transfigured box.

“Ok so for those who are wondering what Slytherin are doing here I’ll get to that soon, but first just hear me out. Everyone from the DA knows what we have been doing for the past year but for those that are new…meaning the Slytherin I’ll explain.

Last year I- me, Ron and Hermione, started a group called Dumbledore’s Army – yeees, I know it sounds stupid but just drop it. Anyway we started learning the DADA stuff we should have been learning while Umbridge was here and learning other useful things to get her off our backs.

Now the reason we have Slytherin here is because-“

“Harry’s got himself a Slytherin boyfriend and doesn’t want him to feel lonely!” Seamus shouted from behind Neville. The group laughed quietly and nervously until Harry smirked over at him.

“Well a happy boyfriend is better than a sulking one.”

“Hey I do not sulk!” Came an indignant cry from Harry’s side.

“ANYWAY, before he decides to kick my ass. They’re here because we could use some of their skills and knowledge. Not to mention connections. So yeah…that’s why where here in the first place and why the Slytherin are here, any questions?”

“Yeah. When did you and Draco started dating and why wasn’t I told?” Ginny stepped forward. Harry just smirked evilly at her; time to get her back for Ron.

“Well, if you weren’t ogling Robert Spence, Ravenclaw Seeker. Then you might of heard me the first time I told you. But to be fair to you that was only this morning and to be fair to me, we only officially got together over the weekend.”

“Yeah, where were you and Malfoy over the weekend. Spending some quality time with the new bloke?” Robert Spence asked to get the questioning away from him.

Harry was surprised to see a lot of heads nod at the question; he hadn’t realised so many people would notice, granted it was mainly the old DA that nodded but still…

The next hour was filled with Harry telling them all about his new inheritance, his father, the hosting and the weekend. Leaving out stuff only vampires and host should know and answering any questions asked.

With Draco by his side it was easier to get the Slytherin to believe him but they still interrogated him in their own way. Draco had backed up some of his answers with other fact that seemed to ease their minds and eventually talking turned to what else was to be discussed tonight.

“Ok so…I’m thinking I should take over the Order from Dumbledore. I don’t mind him teaching but…This is my battle to fight and if these people are gonna help me I think I should be the one telling them how to do that…What do you guys think?”

There was a pause as people took a moment to realise what that would mean. Hermione looked concerned and frowned.

“Harry, that’s an awful lot of work and you wouldn’t be able to work on that and concentrate on your school work.”

“I know…but if the school was behind me we could work something out. Maybe as long as my homework and assignment were handed in on time or even at the end of the year, I could work around the Order rather than vice-versa. Lets face it if I lose this war then the qualifications I get won’t go very far.”

Draco frowned in concern; he didn’t want to think about what would happen if Harry lost the war. It was difficult enough thinking about having to go to war at such a young age. 

“He has a point. If Harry is the one that has to fight for the wizarding world, his schooling isn’t going to be much of a concern when the war starts. He needs to start building on what he has. He can’t afford to wait until the holidays to get things ready.” Blaise explained.

“Yeah and we could always help him out. Like copying our notes for him in class, doing the research part of the assignments for him so he doesn’t have to spend the time looking for it.” Kevin Thatch, another Slytherin, added.

“You would really help him? I mean, come on Harry, they would probably make sure you fail or something. I’m mean Draco, Blaise and Pansy is one thing but to invite the rest of the Slytherin? It’s almost suicide.” Ron said while standing up.

“Ron, you know as well as I do that Slytherin are pretty good at putting up fronts. Can’t you just accept that people can change?” Harry was getting pretty fed up with his best friends attitude.

Every since Draco had asked about being friend at the beginning of term he had been against it. He only shut up about it after awhile because Harry had sent him a few death glares worthy of Snape his way when he started to rant again. Lately though he had just began to enjoy the other Slytherin…especially Pansy.

He made a mental note to get those two together and then he laughed as he realised he was becoming a matchmaker, first Hermione and Blaise then himself and Draco and now Ron and Pansy.

## He’s right though Harry, a lot of them are here because we have taken their word that they want to be here to help. They could just as easily have lied to us. ## Draco said through his link to the other teen.

# Ok but for now, I’ll leave it up to you to decide who needs watching more carefully. Is that ok? #

“Sorry mate but…five years of getting on each others nerves and now you want us to all be…mates?” To Harry’s surprise he saw a few more heads nod in agreement, mainly boys from both sides.

“I guess, I never though of that.” Harry thought for a second before sighing.

“Ok, so how about out side of these meeting you guess can… we’ll call a truce; no more hexing the other side, as it were, or fighting, either get along or don’t speak to each other. But in these meeting we get along. We help each other and we protect each other. Sound fair?”

The heads nodded again although he could see some of them here going to miss sending hexes to the others.

“Ok, so what are we gonna be doing from now on then?” Asked Terry from the back.

“Well…we’re going to train and we’re going to recruit. We’ll train up in many different things from close combat with swords and such to open combat with wands. If any of you want to fight with me in the end start thinking about what you might be leaving behind and the dangers involved. Don’t make this a rash decision. We’ll start recruiting the year below us so that we can get support and defend Hogwarts. When the time comes I don’t want this place taken over by Death Eaters. 

I’m going to see if there is anywhere safer than the Room of Requirements to train in. Dumbledore knows it’s where we will be going and we don’t want him interfering with our work the guy just doesn’t seem to think this is serious and that we can stay carefree kids and fight the war at the same time. If any of you know of a place we can go that is big enough for training in then please, tell me.”

Harry watched everyone as they took in what he had to say. Some looked excited at the idea of the new training, some looked uncomfortable with the other houses being in there and some looked a little confused, but he would have to admit…he saw some looking as though this was a big mistake.

“Well that’s pretty much it for today. We can’t stay here much longer because Filch will be making rounds. We’ll give you this week and next to decide. I have some things I need sorting before we meet again. You’ll all receive a letter next Friday with the rest of the mail. It will look like a normal letter but will have the words ‘Mea Akashanet’ written on the back, over where the fold is sealed; it means The Fraternity, which is what we are. We can’t depend on Dumbledore, we need to separate from the rest and work for this cause. This letter will contain new callers, they won’t be permanent but they’ll do until after Christmas, as well as a letter explaining anything I need you to know before you show up. So…See you all later.”

With that, people said their good-byes and Draco and Hermione drifted through the students making sure they all had disillusion charms on. Blaise and Harry turned the chairs back into statues and such while Ron and Pansy stood of to the corner talking quietly.

Suddenly Harry felt two arms around his waist and looked behind him to find Draco snuggling into his back. The brunette turned around and held the teen in his arms. 

“Mmm…you’re comfy.” Draco stated sluggishly. Laughing softly Harry combed his fingers through the blond hair on his shoulder.

“And you seem pretty tired. What time did you get up to do your hair this morning?”

“Ha, ha. Think you’re all that…eh…Potter.” Draco could hardly keep his eyes open now. 

Harry kissed the top of his head and stood the blond up properly. Blaise came over and pushed the blond towards the door gently.

“Come on Draco you and lover-boy can see each other tomorrow. Right now though, he has a detention with daddy.” Blaise chuckled as he dodged out of the way of Harry’s hex.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Detention with Snape.

Harry tried not to let the feelings of hurt and anger rise to the surface as he waited for his father to arrive. Over the weekend he had seemed a different Snape…well not entirely, but one that didn’t put him down. One that encouraged him to try the spells his great, great uncle had wanted to show him, one that was funny and seemed capable of love.

Harry sighed knowing there was probably a logical explanation for his actions. That probably meant that he couldn’t be angry with him either. NOW who was he supposed to get angry at; Draco was his boyfriend and Snape his father…he could always blame Lucius for something, the man did still have a lot to make up for…or Blaise…Harry smiled, Dumbledore will be my new target and I will name him coot.

Harry was still giggling when Severus arrived to let him in. The professor gave him an odd look then opened the door, letting the teen pass through before shutting it.

“Now this isn’t really a detention so you can stop sulking. I have a few things I wish to discuss.” Severus walked to the front of the classroom and took his place leaning on the side of his raised desk.

Harry walked casually over to the front desk and sat down trying not to imagine Dumbledore as a little jellyfish…on Snape’s potions lab table…with lots of knives, Harry frowned slightly, ok that was a little mean.

“Are you listening to me Harry?” The use of his first name in Snape’s voice brought him back to the classroom. He coughed nervously and smiled apologetically at his father.

“I wanted to explain my account with Dumbledore this morning and what happened before my class earlier.”

“Forget about it, I talked to Alucard and he explained your point, I get it. But do tell me about Dumbledore, he nearly had me in his office this morning too but I ditched him in some corridor. The guy is far too confident for his own good.” Harry said waving off his father.

“Well this morning I was asked to see him before my second potions class. He asked me if I had given you a detention over the weekend because he hadn’t seen you around the school. He also asked if I had seen any unusual activities between any of the Slytherin or heard of any of them heading off the path to Hogsmeade.

I’d told him that you were not in detention and would waste my time giving one over my own free weekend. I then told him I had head Draco had been spooked by something on the trail back from Hogsmeade and had over heard him bragging about loosing the ‘vile beast’ in the woods. There where more questions directed at this weekend and I was given the impression he believes me to be involved.

I brought you here to suggest you tell who you want to know now before rumours start spreading and you need to sort out what your going to do about the Order…And what were you doing on the third floor earlier?” Harry smirked at his father and sat up straighter.

“Well actually, I had a meeting with the old DA group, plus some extra Slytherin and I told them everything I could about what I was, you and where I went over the weekend. Then we got to business and we decided together that I was going to take over the Order and begin to run it with the DA’s helping me keep up with my studies as much as possible.” He then frowned and shot is father a suspicious glare. “How do you know I was on the third floor?”

“Harry you are MY son. The one with the strongest connection to you is me, if I think hard enough I can feel where you are.” Snape smiled smugly. Harry pouted and rested his chin on his folded arms. The teen then sighed and shook his head, the beginnings of sleep clawing at his consciousness.

“Ok so here is the thing. We need a meeting place; somewhere we can train and plan things out without professors or Filch catching us, somewhere safer than the third floor. Now I’m thinking the Chamber of Secrets would be great for that. It still freaks me out a bit but its perfect, there’s loads of room, its so far from anything else that no one could over hear us and it gives us a chance to explore for potential exits and entrances. 

So, here’s my problem…It needs sorting out. We need a new entrance to it, I think I’ve found that though, but it does need cleaning out. The Basilisk needs to go and we need lighting down there.

If I get some money from Gringotts and give it to you, you could pass it onto Lucius and get him to sort the place out for us. He has more flexible time than either of you me or him and he has access to undetectable house elves that can do it. That way we can at least be safe down there.” Severus gave a small smile that stopped his son from continuing. 

“What?”

“I’m just glad you have started to think about preparing for the war, you have a lot of responsibility to deal with and I’m proud you are taking this maturely.” Harry smiled and nodded his head. 

They were quiet for a moment just sharing the moment of father and son before Harry shook his head smirking and continued.

“I also need a writing set, you know with envelopes and paper. But it’s got to look normal, like an everyday letter. Do you think Lucius could get one to you by Wednesday? I need to send letters to the Fraternity on Friday explaining what’s happening.” Severus raised an eyebrow at his son and folded his arms.

“The Fraternity hmm?”

“Well yeah…I mean Dumbledore’s Army seems like we’re blind sheep just following, so me and Draco though Fraternity sounded better plus we have plans for it but we’ll see after the war.” Again Harry waved his hand in a sense of unimportance. “So can you get me the writing set?…and there was something else I wanted to ask…I know it goes against your whole I-hate-everything-that’s-not-me-or-potions reputation but I could use yours and Lucius’ help next Saturday.” Harry tried not to look at his father; he would be too tempted to try the puppy-eyes Ginny had said he was very capable of pulling off and he knew his father wouldn’t appreciate it as much.

“I will have the set for you by Wednesday, but why do you need Lucius and I on Saturday?”

“Well, were meeting again, to sort some small stuff out. It needs to be a group decision what we learn and who teaches. So I was thinking if we can meet on Saturday at the shrieking shack then we can apparate the other students to the Chamber. I’ll teach them on Saturday how to apparate so you don’t have to keep doing it but then we know we can’t be tracked.

If you can set wards up on the shack so only the names I give you can get in then we can go through, then the Aurors can’t track us past the shack either. They’ll know something is going on but wont know where were really going.

Dumbledore only seems to know everything because he has all the portraits tell him where people are, maybe it’s even a mirror so he can see through each painting when ever he wants but, if the portraits can’t see us round the castle, Dumbledore won’t know where we are because the wards don’t tell him where we are, just that we’re in the castle.”

“He could find you in the castle if he really wanted to, you know?”

“Yeah but by the time he figures that out each member will have found a ward to copy and then put it up around the Chamber; find us or not he wont be able to get through.”

Severus took a seat in his chair and frowned. When Harry saw the look on his face, he sat up properly again.

“What? You don’t think it will work?” Severus shook his head and sighed.

“No, no…It will work. I’ll even give you a book I have on Vampiric wards, wizards and the like can do them, it just that their complicated and written in Vampiric…but you should be able to speak, write, and understand it perfectly with the bloodlink open now. I just never really saw you as the planning type…but here you are with a fraternity of students, a plan to take over the order and an optimistic view on the wars out come…mainly that there will be an out come in your favour.”

“Well…it has to end that way. If I can’t have a childhood I will bloody well have an adulthood. Don’t worry I’ll make sure Draco is up for the idea of kids when the time comes so you can be a grandpa.” He smiled audaciously at his father.

“Yes well Harry, about Draco…”

“Look I have it sorted. I know how to get round the lore thingy and have a great plan. I just need to do some damage control and then you can help keeping everything smoothed over.”

“I…you……What?”

For the next half hour Harry told Severus his plans for getting what he wanted and helping a friend. After that his father shook his head and kicked him out saying he truly was born from a Slytherin and Gryffindor; the slyness to think of the plan and the boldness to pull it off. So long, long standing traditions, hello Harry’s twist on things.

 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
The rest of that week had been pretty good people were buzzing about the snow and the Christmas holidays coming up. He’d spent more time in the library and common room with Hermione and Ron as they got all the callers ready and working. 

It had been a success but Harry still had a small scare on his wrist from the first try and Ron’s wrist had been changing colours for three days now. But now they worked and where all sealed in the envelopes his father had got him.

He’d gone to Hogsmeade with Draco for the first time and they’d spent most of the day wandering round shops and deciding what sweets to buy. On several occasions Harry had offered to buy Draco the shop since he couldn’t make up his mind. Apparently he had a very sweet tooth yet didn’t want to buy too many as it might affect his figure…He still left with a bag of squeaking Sugar mice, four cauldron Cakes, ten liquorice wands, five sugar quills and a bag of Chocoballs that he promised to share. 

But it had been a nice day out and they had taken dinner at the three broomsticks and talk about many things. Harry had filled Draco in on what really happened over the last five years and Draco told Harry what he had been doing during that time. The teen hero-to-be had felt a little bad that Draco had seemed to honestly like him throughout the five years but Harry had only noticed Draco this year.

The blonde had placated him; saying that Harry had never seen Draco properly until this year were as Harry had never hid who he was and had always acted the way he thought. But sadly that was to be all the time they spent together for the two weeks; if it wasn’t Harry helping Lucius and the house elves in the chamber, it was Draco trying to get to know his fellow Slytherin better. 

The rest of the week flew by in a flurry of classes, research, avoiding Dumbledore and testing of new spells for the golden trio, with barely any time spent with their Slytherin counterparts. But finally Friday came and the trio made their way to breakfast. 

“I still don’t know about this Harry. I mean if that is what caused the bad blood between them in the first place, do you really think they’ll go for it?” Ron asked while loosening his tie; school uniforms? meh!

“They’ll have to. Dad said he’d do as much damage control as possible. And if he can stand the idea after having to teach all you Weasley, I’m sure he can to.” 

“But Harry, you’re doing all this but, do you even know if it’s worth it?” Hermione asked her concern clearly evident in her voice.

Draco was waiting for them as they came down the stairs and Harry welcomed the blond into his arms with a soft loving kiss. Draco immediately relaxed into his arms and moan softly, loving his morning kiss. Harry pulled away just enough to see his friends.

“Oh, it’s worth it alright.” He smirked as they shook their head and laughed lightly, catching up with the two in front of Harry and Draco. The six of them talked for a few minutes before going to their house tables.

All three Gryffindor watched as the mail came with the owls. They had spent all week getting this ready.

Draco waited with anticipation at what Harry was up to. He knew it had something to do with a letter because he had been listening at the meeting, but he hadn’t had chance to talk to Harry much since then.

He was brought out of his musing by a small breeze. He looked at his owl and saw the letters attached to its foot. The blonde frowned though; he couldn’t tell what was what.

He saw the letter from his mother and father; they always used decorative envelopes. He also saw the parchment from their Apparation Professor; all Hogwarts professors had parchment with the logo on and they needed to know where the lessons would be held. He could even tell the letter from his sister; it had a, badly drawn, unicorn on the front. He knew he had several others from his cousins and such but he wanted to open Harry’s now!

After getting through his four cousin’s letter he finally got to the last non-descript letter and opened it. Like Harry said there would be there was a letter, and a piece of purple string. He frowned at the sting and looked at the letter for answers…

Dear fellow members of the Hogwarts Fraternity, 

We have enclosed a piece of string as you can see. Now this is to be tied around your wrist and kept there at all times. This will tighten slightly and turn purple the day before a meeting is to be held and tighten more then turn red if an urgent meeting is called immediately. This is only temporary and as soon as more options open to us will be changed. It will not snap but do not force it to; there is a mild version of the Crucio on it and who ever forces it, will be attacked.

Now on to other matters, will be meeting in the shrieking shack where we will then apparate a place under the school. To say more would be pointless, you will see soon enough. We ask that you start arriving between ten and eleven, after half eleven no one will be there to apparate you to the next location. We would suggest taking a walk into the woodland and then using a disillusion charm. Travel in groups!! There are Auror about as well as you will have left the safety of the road. When you arrive there will be myself and Draco already there as well as Snape and Lucius. 

Please try to remember this is my family and I trust and respect them greatly. You must put pass knowledge behind you and remember that we will all do things we are not proud of to protect others in this war. 

Harry Prince, Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger.

Draco looked between the string and the letter a few times before looking over the others he knew were in the fraternity and saw them all tying the purple string around their wrists. Shrugging, he did the same.

“Pretty cool idea actually, know ones gonna notice it and it’s not like we can loose it, and professors aren’t going to confiscate it, to them it’s just a piece of string.” Blaise said as he got pansy to tie his. Draco smiled and nodded in agreement, tying his own around his wrist and grabbing his things.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Harry was tired already and it was only second period that Friday; his free period, which he had to spend, trying to get Dumbledore to release control of the Order. He was sat in Dumbledore’s office where he had requested to meet the headmaster. Right now, they were both sat in silence staring at each other. 

Dumbledore didn’t seem to see the threat coming as he just sat there sucking on his Sherbet Lemon. He had those kind eyes that said he understood everything and they were putting Harry on edge.

He had to remind himself that what ever Dumbledore thinks he knows is only rumours and the old coot knows he can’t rely solely on rumours. That he may have the ‘grandpa loves you’ look, but he secretly…disliked the race Harry was now apart of, and only used these looks to control Harry.

With that in mind and a feeling of freedom willing to burst any second he took a deep breath and began to explain…quite bluntly.

“I want control of the Order.” There was no true movement or reaction that suggested that the man was shocked but Harry had opened all his senses and could feel the emotions; defence, confusion, sadness and annoyance.

Harry’s lips twitched as he thought about the headmaster being annoyed at anyone; it just didn’t suit him.

“I’m the one their fighting for so it should be me heading them.”

Albus swallowed his Sherbet Lemon and sat up a little straighter, trying to gain some ground. He then remembered the rumours he’d head the children speaking of and his deep concern of how these rumours came about.

“Harry, are you aware of the rumours that have spread like wild fire around the school?” The brunette didn’t move a muscle and kept anything from showing on his face that he had even heard the man speak. The old coot could really be concerned over his feelings towards the rumours or he could be trying to make Harry angry over the obvious ignorance of his last statement.

“Yes, I am aware of what is being said and from reports I have, most of it is true or…a slight exaggeration. You know how first years are though.”

This time Dumbledore did show signs of a reaction he frowned and leaned forward on his chair so that he could rest his arms of the desk.

“Harry, these are not just stories of you past adventures. These are vicious rumours that the wizarding world will not take lightly to. These rumours are insisting that you are a Vampire, that Severus Snape is your biological father and that you are…dating Mr Malfoy.”

“Well actually we’re not allowed to call it dating because in the Vampiric community one can’t mate with their host due to host numbers dropping…or something like that. Anyway, but I have got things sorted so…you know…over Christmas maybe. I’ll be staying at my fathers so I should be able to see him once or twice before Christmas break is over.”

Although Albus was shocked to here Harry confirm the rumours, he needed to make the boy see that the ministry would not stand to see Vampires in its school.

“Harry the Ministry will not look kindly to this. It is forbidden for a Vampire to get its education at a ministry-minding school and you will be thrown out. If that happens then there will be no were for you to go.”

“I doubt the Ministry will do anything because either way without me the wizarding world has no one to fight for them, no trump card. Dumbledore please don’t think I didn’t come here with out a plan. But for that plan to go smoothly I need control of the Order.” Harry watched as the old man obviously figured something out.

“Harry there is nothing we can do until Voldemort gives us a clue as to where he is. You don’t need to bother yourself with Order business right now. You do realise my dear boy, that Severus will not be pleased with you condoning these obvious lies, you know you are convicting him as a vampire too, as well as you poor mother.”

At the allegation about his mother Harry stood and leaned over the headmaster’s desk, only inches from his face and growling within a blink of an eye. The only think stopping him was the hand grabbing the teen’s wrist as it had been raised to hit the old man.

“Now, now Harry. You know he doesn’t know the full story. Let us enlighten him and then we can see about aggressiveness.” Severus Snape let go of Harry’s wrist when the teen pulled up and went to sit back down. 

“Severus my boy, I didn’t hear you coming in.” Both vampires could feel the nervousness coming from the older man yet only one of them felt compelled to ease the man.

“No, you wouldn’t.” Harry said, although his tone was vicious he sounded somewhat smug about the fact.

“Harry, behave.” Snape stated sternly without taking his eyes of Albus.

“I believe I have forgotten what you are here for Severus?” 

Harry sat up straighter and took a deep breath to calm him down, while Alucard had a go at him for loosing his cool in a delicate situation.

# tch…When don’t I? #

“I was asked here by Harry. I apologise for my lateness but an important owl arrived with very good news and I needed the right people to sign the documents before I sent them back. Harry, if you could look over what it states, and sign the bottom of the pages.” Snape handed Harry the rolls of parchment.

Harry looked them over and found it to be the official documents that stated their name change within the eyes of the Ministry. Of course that would mean within the next few days Harry would be sent a letter warning him he could not carry on his education and Severus would get one stating he was no longer fit to teacher.

They’d planned for this though. If they had to leave they would, it would mean more time training for one thing, but they needed Dumbledore on their side if they wanted to pull it off without too many obstacles.

“It’s the letters confirming my name change. I’m now officially Harry Prince, of the Vampiric clan of Prince. It also states Severus Snape as Severus Prince. Meaning that within the eyes of the Ministry we are both seen and noted as Vampires, I assume anyway, since the Prince is a long standing and well known Vampiric family.”

Dumbledore sighed; he had a lot to think about. His family was always against giving vampires the right to an education…well a right to anything in the wizarding world. But he had grown attached to Harry. 

He could see the boy didn’t appreciate his way of working anymore. Most of the elder children didn’t; as you grow older the magic sort of goes out of magic and becomes an everyday thing.

“If you put this in the pensive it should active immediately, it will show you everything I have been keeping form you and the Dark Lord. I am sorry it had to be this way Albus…But I was doing what was best for my family.” Severus said while he stood and pulled out a black jagged rock and set it down on Dumbledore’s desk.

“Albus…I do hope this doesn’t change things. We have always followed your rules. But war is upon us and those rules have to be changed. If Harry is to do this he needs to be in control, efforts must be made which you can not do. 

The school needs you and the more you have to think about the war the more children you are putting in danger. Just look at last year. We will leave you now. Please inform us when you come to a decision.” Severus put a guiding hand on his son’s shoulder and turned them towards the door. This was a very delicate situation and they needed Dumbledore to think he had control over them. Harry stopped for a second and turned to his headmaster.

“I just wanted you to know…I do realise how much you have done for me. I just need to do this and get it over with. I can’t wait forever on this war.” With that they both left.

Dumbledore stared at the back rock for a moment. He didn’t really want to understand. If he didn’t look he wouldn’t understand and then he could be angry at both of them and let the Ministry do its job…But this was Harry; who had already given up so much already for this world…and Severus; who just kept fighting, protecting those around him.

With a sigh that made him sound as old as he was he stood and took the black rock to the pensive. With a shake of the head he dropped it into the swirling memories.

As Severus said instantly a black took over the swirling pool of memories and froze them. The blackness seemed to be leaking from the rock because as the blackness left the small thing it revealed itself to be a memory crystal that was obviously protected by some sort of Vampiric curse; the blackness that was now edging his pensive. 

He caught sigh of the first memory he saw in the crystal and was pulled into it. Letting himself see the memory and feel what was happening, Dumbledore left the safety of his own mind.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
It was in Care of Magical creatures before lunch that Harry got a chance to talk with Draco. He watched as the blond actually asked Hagrid questions and he wrote down the answers. Harry saw Hagrid turn to bring out the creature they were going to look at today and crawled over to Draco.

“You really have taken to this class you know that?” Harry said right next to the blonde’s ear. Said blond jumped and turned to glare icicles at who ever dare scare him. When he saw who it was he just pushed back at Harry in a backwards shove and smiled.

“Yeah well last summer my father was saying how it can get boring living of family money and stocks so he had taken to breeding Crups. I have four at home, Jessica and two. Well anyway…I started going with my father to help him and he said than, even though he hates to admit it, Care of Magical Creature would help a lot more if I wanted to start breeding a creature.” When Harry moved to sit more comfortably behind Draco, said boy moved backwards; resting his elbows on Harry’s crossed legs and leaning his head on the boy’s shoulder.

“Hmm…you want to breed creatures? Do you know what kind?” Harry asked nuzzling the soft blond hair next to his cheek.

“Yeah, maybe Aethenons, or what I really want is to breed some sort of really rare dragon, but…there all so big. I’d have to get people to do it for me and then where’s the fun in that?”

“Mmmm, You know it’s times like these that I really can’t imagine there is a war going on. How did Hagrid get the area around the hut to stay untouched by the snow and the temperature warm as summer?” Harry asked lazily his meeting with Dumbledore last period had worn him out. 

“Well the Demiguise is native to places in the far east, where it’s considerably warmer most of the time. It wouldn’t do to bring it out into the snow. Didn’t Hagrid say something about only having it for the week because its winter and has to go back anyway?” 

“Probably. So are you ready for tomorrow? It’s going to be a big day of teaching and planning. Plus your dad might have to stay for a while. I might need to talk to him.”

“I’m not really all that bothered. I mean, if it was my mum then that’s a different story. But I’m more worried about you apparating people. You haven’t even tried it with just you.” Hagrid came out with the ape-like creature and began telling the class all about its natural habitat and that being why the area looked different.

“Don’t worry. Hermione has had me studying it all week, even last week. That plus the fact all my ancestors had leant to apparate means that I should get it right.” The rest of the lesson passed by without much in the way of talking as they all had assignment to carry out. 

Back in the headmaster’s office, the Phoenix gave a ruffle of his feathers as Dumbledore came back from the memories once they had shown him all he needed too. He gave a deep sigh and sat back in his chair.

He had seen everything; from Severus starting school and hiding his Vampiric nature with Lucius Malfoy to Lily’s pea to Harry coming back from his meeting with the first and his protective nature over Draco.

There where also memories such as talks between himself and Severus; talks the bordered on arguments, Severus telling him he had to stop thinking that when the children hit their fifth year they would want to give up their life for his cause. 

It seemed that he had become tired all of a sudden. It was true. As soon as the children stopped thinking magic was mystical he began to think they would work well for the Order.

He frowned and weaved his fingers in front of him, resting his chin of them. It didn’t mean he wanted to give up the Order. He agreed he was getting too old for this and perhaps he should turn over the responsibility. But he was still concerned that this was too much for Harry.

Suddenly the small globe on his desk began to glow and plus blue. With a wave of his hand the glowing stopped and the fireplace roared to life with green fire, then three people stepped out and now stood in front of him.

Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody and Nymphadora Tonks.

“I assume there was a reason for you to contact me so?” Dumbledore was referring to the use of the globe which could have been seen by anyone, but he supposed it was easily explained as an old wizard playing with his toys.

“Albus, the photographs Tonks took that Saturday are clear. Lucius Malfoy was in Hogsmeade for some reason and with the accounts Tonks made about Draco looking off and acting suspicious…They must be planning something. And if those rumours of Harry and Draco starting a relationship are to be believed…They must be trying to get to him. We must warn Harry.” Moody said with gruffness to his voice that never seemed to fade.

“If that Slimy Malfoy lays a hand on Harry wrong we’re gonna see heads roll. I saw the conniving look Lucius had and the glare his son always has plastered on his face. They were up to something. Harry needs to be given the heads up if Draco has started helping his father with getting Harry to the Dark Lord.” Tonks was actually in two minds about the Malfoy but she wasn’t about to let Harry get hurt just because she couldn’t make her mind up.

Dumbledore turned to Remus; the man had turned up once or twice in the memories Severus gave him. Lupin knew all about Harry and was going to stand here and let this happen?

“I…Don’t think we should really tell Harry that his first real romance after Miss Chang is a fraud. What if Draco is…a pawn in Voldemort’s game. He…may…not know of this.” Remus frowned, he could have made that a little more convincing but he didn’t know if Harry had told the headmaster the truth yet…humph! He hated not knowing things, that’s why he did so well in school.

Remus suddenly got a bad feeling. Looking up at Dumbledore he saw that damned twinkle…I’m so screwed.

“Remus, why don’t you tell us your views and opinions on Harry being a Vampire?” 

 

Yeah…So I hope this chapter had enough in it for you! ^__^ Until Next Time xx


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: His father was a small minded fool, Dumbledore is no better and the people he hated just became family. Being sixteen just got harder, you come into your inheritance and find you belong to a race that has been battling with wizards for centuries and you’re the one that has to save the wizarding world. Coming to grips with this new revelation is actually easier than it looks…especially since he doesn’t have any dumeling riddles to work out.  


* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

I hope you like it because from now on there is more story than setting the scene (if that’s the right way to think about it o.O) 

Anyway ENJOY!!

 

 

Remus came up to the portrait of large wolf resting on a boulder and bowed respectfully. He waited for the wolf to change forms and then spoke clearly.

“Lahasta”

As he waited for the man to go tell Severus who was at his door he bit his lip lightly. He’d just come back from his meeting with Dumbledore and the other Aurors. It had been a mixed reaction between all three of them at what he had told them and he wanted Severus, cool-headed and logical thinker, to tell him what he thinks of all this.

“You may enter. He has other guests.” The painting changed into the door and he stepped though.

It was truly an odd sight the met him as he walked through; Severus was buttoning his shirt back up Lucius looked as though he was sulking and Harry was on top of Draco, apparently, tickling him to death. It oddly warmed his heart and yet didn’t quite look right.

“S-stop Harry!haha…no…no! Agh hahaha. Ok-ok..I-I give!” Draco was trying to curl into a ball to stop Harry attacking his sensitive sides.

“Now Lucius, don’t sulk like this. It’s not our fault you forgot I had that scar.” Severus said with a smile on his lips. When he looked up and saw that Remus had come through he walked up to him and put his hands on the man’s waist.

“Is everything alright? I thought you were doing something for the Order tonight.”

Remus just kept staring at the weird scene that was coming to an end when they noticed the visitor. Severus looked behind him then back to Remus and smirked.

“We were discussing the bruise I caused on Harry’s wrist and then we got onto who had the biggest scar…I won, then Lucius, Harry after that and Draco was last with just a small scar behind his ear. So now Harry was trying to make Draco smile and Lucius is sulking because he forgot about the one on my shoulder and though he was going to win.” 

Remus smiled and then buried his head in the man’s shoulder. Sighed deeply and then hugged him. He frowned when Severus put his arms around him a little awkwardly, they really should be past awkwardness.

“Awwww! How cuuute!” Harry’s teasing voice rang out. Remus had to smile, that must have been why Severus had been so hesitant.

Remus was kind of glad that Lucius, Draco and Harry were there. It meant that this wouldn’t have to be repeated fifty times before everyone knew. Severus went to his book case and opened it to the door that led through to the memory room. They all went through and Severus explained to Remus how it worked.

Taking his cue from Severus, he thought about the meeting and opened his mind so that it filled the room.

Everyone else watched as the smoke that had been like a blanket on the floor was now swirling around and rising above them. Suddenly voices could be heard and then the memory was crystal clear.

Dumbledore sat in his office chair, Moody was sat on a trunk of to the side, Tonks was sat on the backrest of one of the chairs in front of the headmaster with her feet up and Remus was pacing recounting all he knew.

“…So then Severus said that I could stay at Greenfield manor and he would contact me when he could. Then him, Harry and Draco left for Hogwarts, Lucius left on business and Narcissus showed me around and how to get in touch with the house elves.”

There was silence round the room and everyone saw that Tonks was smirking, Moody looked ready to explode and Dumbledore looked indifferent, but the sparkle wasn’t in his eyes anymore.

Moody stood up suddenly, glared at Remus and stalked over to Dumbledore’s desk where he slammed his hands down and leaned over the desk.

“Albus, I told you taking that risk with Snape was going to cause trouble! Taking him out of Azkaban was the worst thing you could have done!...A vampire?! Severus! He’s twisted Harry’s mind! Making him believe that he’s Harry’s real father! Like James would have ever treated anyone like he says Lily was treated! They have warped his mind, I mean remember Lily? She could never have been one of those filthy inbred heathe-”

He stopped abruptly as Remus growled savagely and leapt to his feet, wand drawn and aimed at Moody.

“Watch it, Alastor! None of you knew any of them like I did. Lily was a kind and sweet girl, but she WAS a vampire she told me so herself. James was always a pretentious ass; he would fight bravely and do right by the wizarding world yes, but ONLY the wizarding world, he didn’t care about anything else. Be it muggle, dark creature, elf or vampire. If it wasn’t for the fact that Sirius liked all things his family didn’t I wouldn’t have even been hanging with them.” He stepped closer to Moody, his wand going to the middle of the Auror’s neck.

“And Severus is Harry’s father. I can smell it, you floo pot! Severus is trying to help Harry. Trying to get his life sorted before the war fucks it up anymore. He’s the only one doing Harry any good so far!”

Everyone outside the memory smirked at the memory Remus as he blew his top. Remus just turned to view the memory, pretending not to notice.

But Severus caught his arm and Remus actually stopped the memory.

“Look, Tonks doesn’t seem fazed by any of this…Could she have known before?”

Remus studied his female friend carefully and hmm-ed as walked over to her. She had a knowing look in her eyes and a calm smile. She looked nothing like the boisterous girl that she was.

“She’s still just a child her self…She may have been through a lot with being an Auror but in the end she still hasn’t been corrupt by the propaganda of the war with the vampires. She’ll have heard stories from her family but look at who her family was. Most of them were probably host to vampires; they wouldn’t have been evil vampire stories.” Lucius said, smiling slightly.

“That and she thinks I’m adorable. She’d follow me just because I’m cute, wouldn’t matter what race I was.” Harry explained smugly. But then he frowned and ducked as his father went to slap him over the head form behind him; it was definitely good to have extra sensitive senses.

“Well, at least that’s one more person we don’t have to fight along the way.” Draco said ignoring Harry as the brunette dodged behind him.

“Yes but now that Moody knows and doesn’t look too happy about it, he might back the ministry at have Harry and Severus taken out of school. Severus could even be sent to Azkaban for being a vampire working with children and not telling anyone that he was.” 

“I don’t get what the big deal is! I mean so we’re vampires, what’s it got to do with anything?!” Harry rounded on his father.

“Because when the muggles who wished to harness the magic of elemental and learn from it made the deal with the gods; The First, they had to give up a part of their soul and have a minion of the god replace it. That way they could channel the powerful magic with out it burning their original fragile souls. As time went on, since we can no more stop the growth of our souls as the minion can stop its presence, our souls began to mix and become unique to us as we procreated. If you wish to know more then you will have to talk with Hyperion, but it is this minion like soul that scares wizards and witches and turns them against us.”

“Ok, so do we really need to see anymore of this memory? We get it; Dumbledore is sulking, Moody hates you and Tonks is still on my side. I don’t want to know any more Vampiric history today and you promised that if I came and spent some ‘quality’ time with my family that we wouldn’t mention any conspiracies or war stuff.”

Remus laughed and dropped the memory, they all moved back into the living room and sat down; Lucius and Severus in the armchairs, Harry, Draco and Remus on the sofa. Lucius looked a little uncomfortable with the way Draco seemed to be almost sat on Harry’s lap and content with being so close.

“So, Severus actually asked you to come down for some father son time?” Remus asked slightly disbelievingly as they were each passed a drink by the house elf that had appeared the minute they sat down.

“Well, yeah. I mean we need it.” He said casting his father a knowing smirk that was returned just the same. “We get along now I suppose, even if he does still whack me on the head in potions. But we haven’t had a proper moment were we have both just been our selves around each other. At the party I was all; the heir and his host greeting guests and proving my worth and since then it’s just been school.”

“And Lucius and Draco are here because…?” He cast a glance at Severus who sighed.

“Lucius has a tendency to show up whenever he feels bored or wishes to know how Draco is doing; knowing that my wards deflect any ward from the cast that search my chamber for any presence.”

“Does Dumbledore know you do that?” Harry asked with a confused frown.

“Yes, when I was released from Azkaban and sent back to The Dark- Er Voldemort. I was quite paranoid and refused to go there unless the ward was taken down from my chambers; knowing the ministry would love another reason to send me back to Azkaban.”

Harry looked at the grandfather clock in the corner and gave a deep sigh.

“Well, I have charms soon and I promised Ron we could have a game of chess before then.” He clipped Draco on the head when he noted that he had a free lesson now and was in no rush and said goodbye to the rest before heading for the Gryffindor Common room. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Harry looked around his charms class. Ever since the bloodlink had been opened he has been able to pick up spells easier; usually finding it works first time as long as he has understood the process. 

He looked at Ron next to him who was still having difficulty charming his book to translate the text into English. He needed to speak with Ron privately, when they had been playing chess they had talked about Ron thinking about getting Pansy a Christmas present, Hermione and Blaise already writing letters home about hooking up with each other and the fact that Blaise had even invited Hermione to spend Christmas in Italy with him and his folks, which she had to decline because her parents where taking her to visit family in Wales.

They had even talked about what Harry could get Severus and how weird it was trying to pick a present with ‘meaning’ for his potions professor. They had never talked about Draco and when the subject was brought up, mainly by Harry, it was swiftly dodged or only taken so far before the subject turned a bit too suddenly.

“Ron…Can I ask you something?” Harry asked tentatively keeping an eye on Professor Flitwick.

“You just did but go ahead. This spell is lost on me anyway.” Ron propped the book up so it looked like he was still working on the spell while he read over the instructions. Harry shifted in his seat. He didn’t really know why he was even bringing this up! If he did Ron might realise what he is doing and then blow a fuse. But he needed to know.

“Do you have a problem with me seeing Draco?”

“Yes” Was Ron’s immediate response, still not look at Harry as he read over what he had to do for the charm they were practising.

“What!? You do? Why haven’t you said anything? I mean, no offence but, you don’t hold your temper well and well…I don’t know. I figured you would have yelled and sulked and brooded.” Harry looked slightly shameful for thinking that of his friend but…this is Ron we’re talking about.

“Yeah, I know. So did I and when I realised that you had started liking him I told Hermione that we needed to stop you and show you that he wasn’t right for you. This was at the beginning of term when we just started hanging out with them. But then I sort of found Pansy pretty cool for a Slytherin and Hermione started going out with Blaise. Don’t get me wrong I still don’t like the idea of you with a Malfoy and I was surprised with myself for saying I’d help you with your little Christmas project. But four and fifth year were pretty hectic and I didn’t want you facing any of that alone so I just grit my teeth, deal with it and hope that if you guys last I can let it go…but Harry…There is a lot to let go.” Ron spoke calmly and didn’t seem bothered that Harry had asked the question or that Harry hadn’t noticed sooner.

“So, let me get this straight. You don’t like Draco, or the fact that I want to go out with him but you will keep your mouth shut and even help me win over our parents?” Ron nodded and tried the spell again.

“Did I ever tell you you’re my best mate in the whole world and I love you for it?” Ron just smirked and Harry helped him with his wand movement to get the spell right.

The next day Harry had been pushed off the bed again as he wouldn’t listen to Ron’s wake up calls and was now sulking in the Great Hall pushing around his breakfast.

“Harry, mate is something wrong? It’s not about this morning is it?” Ron asked, concern colouring his voice. Hermione looked up from her notes she had for the Fraternity sharply and glared warningly at Ron.

“Why? What happened this morning?” She asked with suspicion. They both watched Harry as he seemed to either ignore them or not have heard them. He took a deep sigh and squinted his glasses-free face. Hermione’s frown deepened.

“Harry, I know you said you didn’t need your glasses since you came into your inheritance over the summer but…you have been squinting a lot lately.”

Harry shook his head and smiled at his friend’s true concern. They really do help him through a lot.

“It’s not that it’s just too bright in here. And no it’s not about this morning, I just feel really hungry but nothing is appealing to me and my throat feels dry. That and I feel so tired lately.”

Ron still looked concerned for him but Hermione looked thoughtful and then went a little pale. She looked around the table and found that they were mostly the only ones at this end of the table.

“Harry, when was the last time you fed? You know, drank from Draco. You’ve been using a lot of magic since that weekend you drank from your relative Hyperion, what with the fraternity and trying to control the extra power. Maybe it’s wearing you out.”

Harry smiled at her, she was brilliant! Of course that was it. Miss Kostova had been helping him with his control over his new power and encouraging him to use it more so it was draining him more than it might normally because he didn’t have total control yet.

This was also the perfect way to show everyone that the rumours where true and force everyone to recognise it. He would walk over to Draco now and drink from him. The teachers would be forced to believe the rumours they had heard from the children and the students would know that it wasn’t as gruesome as, no doubt, some of them had been told it was. 

He had to admit today was a good day to do it; the Hall was mostly full of the more important student to Harry and the rest since everyone wanted to be off to Hogsmeade or the shack for training. Plus even though he might not feel a hundred percent, he looked it.

He had a pair of dark blue jeans on with a white hooded sweater which had a purple logo of some sorts half across it, as well as a dark purple thin hooded jacket on. His hair was pretty flat after some serious taming treatment from Ginny this morning and his fringe was the same colour as his jacket…as was his nails courtesy of Hermione. He loved these girls; he didn’t have to keep up with fashion or anything because he was like a living doll to them, they would never make him look bad now that he was a little style conscious. 

He had also noticed that Draco was looking pretty damn good himself this morning; He was in a pair of grey denim, drainpipe pants with a black hooded jacket that had some tribal design on the front left side, you could just see that he had a bright pink t-shirt on under it. 

He got up and walked over to the Slytherin table. He still got a few dirty looks from some of the less friendly snakes but when he got to Draco he smiled a little apologetically and crouched so he wouldn’t have everybody hearing what he was going to do.

“Draco…I think I need to er…drink…you know…the whole vampire thing.” Now Draco was smart and was always classed as the Model Slytherin so he realised straight away how this would work to Harry’s favour and what the golden boy wanted to accomplish by this. 

He stood up and unzipped his jacket, letting it fall to his crooked elbows. He took a deep breath and smiled at Harry who was waiting for the go ahead.

“Just try not to get any blood on my t-shirt; my mum got me it from Tokyo.” He whispered as Harry moved forward.

They couldn’t afford to look new to this or nervous; they needed to be seen as a united front and one that no one had a chance of messing with. It would show those in the fraternity how the whole vampire thing worked, show the teachers that he would not cower from their discrimination, show the other student just what was really going on and that it wasn’t as violent as most of the rumours. 

Harry took hold of Draco’s neck as though he was going to kiss him and Draco held onto both of Harry’s arms as the other one pushed his face lightly so he could get to the vain he had been taught to bit into.

He let both sets of fangs elongate and watched as the vein began to show more prominently, he could feel a memory from his ancestors past reminding him that with the link they both shared the showing of the vein happened when both were conscious of what they were about to do. He aligned his top fangs and sank them into the vein. He felt Draco grip his arms slightly and then he sunk his bottom fangs into the muscle so it would numb any pain.

They didn’t make a sound. There was no splashing of blood across the table, no screams of pain from Draco and no disgusting slurping noises from Harry, it looked so intimate. Like a passionate kiss. 

Harry could feel the magic thrum through him and give life to his weakened muscles, he knew he had to stop soon or he would start draining Draco of his own energy.

He could feel Draco pant slightly near his ear and slowly retracted his fangs, first the top then the bottom. He licked over the spot softy and just for good measure kissed the rapidly healing wounds.

Draco sighed and pulled away, smirking at Harry as the teen let him go. Before Harry retracted his fangs he smiled over the Great Hall. Everyone got a look at his fangs and blood red eyes that had changed without his knowing.

Harry looked across at his father and saw his exasperated look for his dramatics. But he could also see the pride in such a confident and clean feeding. He had only had one lesson in it but it showed that he could also sort through, manage and apply the memories he was getting from the bloodlink about his ancestors.

“Well…Thank you. I actually feel like I can finish the day now. I’ll see you later.” Harry said as he took hold of Draco’s hand and squeezed it lightly before letting go and leaving for his own table. Harry got his bag together and Hermione and Ron followed him out of the Great Hall, obviously going to check that everything is in order at the shrieking shack before people start to arrive.

Harry looked around the field they had crossed to get to the shack and saw nothing but frozen mud and wilting plants. But Harry wasn’t fooled; he closed his eyes and thought about the memory that had just flashed past mind. In that instant he felt something close over his eyes like a second set of eyelids, but these didn’t fold like his outer eyelids. They came from the corners of his eyes and stopped shot of fully covering, leaving a slit uncovered.

He opened his eyes and kept the second set covering him. If he had seen his eyes he could have seen that it looked like the whole of his eyes had turned black. But he was focused on searching the field again. This time he saw two people stood on the outskirts of the village and three just past the edge of the forest. Obviously Aurors but they weren’t doing any harm and this was why he wanted everyone to come here first; so he could through them of the trail of where they were training.

“Wow! When did you learn to do that…? What are you even doing?” Ron asked while shifting his bag. Hermione seemed to be studying his eyes too.

“I’m checking for anybody being around. Apparently I have different set of eyelids, this one lets me see concentrations of magic at work…Like the three Aurors with disillusion charms over by the forest.” He smirked and let his other eyelid fold back.

“Come on, Lucius will be waiting and my dad will be here soon….My dad, I still haven’t gotten used to that yet. Its easy enough to just say but hearing me say it is weird.” They all shared a small laugh and walked in to the decrepit shack.

Lucius was dressed in a blue tunic and fitted black pants. He had his ever present cane and had his hair tied back with a silver ribbon. He must have transfigured on of the broken chair because he was sat in a high backed padded armchair, twirling his cane in his right hand.

He’d seen a lot of the man over the past few weeks but had never seen him so relaxed and zoned out. He feel back on formalities that bombarded his mind on how to greet respected people.

“I trust we didn’t keep you long Lucius? We were checking the area outside.” The blonde shook his head and stood up to greet them all with a nod.

“I see you manners have started to improve since the bloodlink opened. Come, I must show you the chambers before the others get here. It’s a good job you asked me to do this. That place was a wretched mess.”

Harry stared at the man for a moment and then shook his head.

“I know remember? I had to fight a bloody Basilisk down there because someone gave a child a stupid magic book remember that?!”

Lucius looked lost for words but then shook his head and turned to Ron. 

“I truly am sorry about that. I swear to Merlin that I didn’t know the dangers of the book. I was told it would lead Harry to know of the chamber of secrets and that is all.”

Ron didn’t look at the man and just moved over to the window. He sighed and looked over to Harry, who gave him a blank look. No show of how he felt about the situation and in a way Ron appreciated the look; Harry wasn’t expecting him to just suddenly like the Malfoy and disregard everything. He was letting Ron decide what he wanted to do, regardless of the fact he was dating the Malfoy heir.

“Lets just move on shall we.” He said and looked back out the window. “I’ll wait here for the others, you go down and see what its like.”

Lucius moved to Hermione and put a hand on her shoulder, he nodded to Harry who was also ready and they all apparated back to the castle, but this time in Salazar’s secret chambers, where the wards of the castle are deflected and cannot pick up on who or how many are there.

Harry looked around in wonder. The main chamber definitely looked different. The walls were covered in white and pale blue silk drapes, the floor had been cleaned up and was now a light grey stone. The large pillars had been cleaned and apparently each pillar had a different coloured snake wrapped round it. The statue at the back had walls built around it and also had the drapes over them. There were chairs pilled up to one side as well as two movable blackboards. On the opposite side where swords, daggers and dummies that looked an awful lot like the ones from their D.A.D.A class.

“The drapes are woven with a spell; it will absorb the magic that will, no doubt start to leak once you all start to put spells to work and stop with castle wards picking up on interference. Colours were picked to be from neither house so there will be no bickering, we covered Salazar Slytherin up so it wouldn’t be damaged and so the other houses didn’t feel as though this meant the Slytherin had the upper hand. Chair for meetings were you need to discuss things and blackboards for plans and explanations. I do believe that is all you wanted for the room correct.” Lucius said as he check over everything.

“Lucius…it looks amazing! How many house elves did it take to get all this down?”

“Harry!! You let him use house elves to do this!?! This place is huge and just think of all the work that has gone into this…!”Harry sighed exasperatedly and turned to face her with a very serious and no nonsense face.

“Yes! I let him use the house elves because they are the only ones that could get this down in such short time! They have much more power catered to doing this sort of thing than any witch or wizard could and they wouldn’t get as magically drained as a wizard would! I suggest you find out more about this whole cruelty to house elves thing before you start spouting off because I know for a fact that ALL house elves live to work and most families treat them right! So will you just drop the hard done to act for a small second so we can get on with this!?” Hermione looked thoroughly scolded and stepped back. Showing Harry she wouldn’t say anything else. He sighed and turned to Lucius.

“I was hoping to ask you something before the others arrived.” Lucius turned to him and raised a slender eyebrow in question.

“I believe that to truly excel in Defence Against the Dark Art we should really know at least the basics in Dark Arts. I was hoping you could provide that for us. Draco told me that you would always have your nose buried in a dark arts book and would have liked to study the subject further. Could you teach us what you know, you and father could work together on it and Remus could counter it with the proper defence lessons…What do you think?”

The was a quiet moment were nothing was said and Harry was beginning to doubt his idea when Lucius patted his shoulder and chuckled.

“Actually, I think it’s pretty obvious that you should be learning the dark arts. It’s a fantastic idea that would ensure that, even if you don’t use it, you know what the death eaters will be most likely using.”

Harry smiled and turned to Hermione who looked as though she wanted to protest but from the hard words Harry had spoken already she decided to stay quiet. He sighed; he knew that it would be a miracle if anybody was speaking to him by the end of the day.

Draco wouldn’t want his father round his friends while they trained, He still needed to talk to Ron and Hermione seemed to be keeping a distance now. The Joys of being the resourceful, responsible hero.

There was a popping sound and Snape was appeared behind them with Ron.

“People are starting to arrive. I suggest you and Lucius come back so that we can start bringing them down here.” Harry looked between Ron and Hermione and saw Ron cast a concerned look at the girl.

“You two stay here and start putting the chair out. We’ll need to explain rule and what to expect from the room.” With that the three who could apparate went back to the shack to start bringing people.

Severus brought the last of the group through and stood at the back with Lucius who seemed to be relating what Harry had asked of them before the group arrived. Harry took a deep breath and smiled at his friend as he took centre stage.

“Well I’m glad to see so many of you back. I didn’t really know weather or not to expect most of you to show up but I thank you for doing so. Right, so here’s the thing, as you can see we- Mr Malfoy and his house elves, have cleaned out what used to be the chamber of secrets and put up these drapes. There not for show; they will absorb our background magic so it doesn’t alert the Hogwarts wards. I don’t want anyone messing with them or testing them out. 

I’ve decided that we should start learning the basics of Dark Arts so that we can understand some of the stuff we’re gonna be fighting as well as learn what we can. I have asked Lucius Malfoy to take this up and teach us what he knows. Professor Snape will be helping to and Professor Lupin will be teaching along side them with the counter attack stuff. 

I’m going to send a letter to my cousin Bran and ask if he could get a few people together that could teach us Swordsmanship. This is where we are going to be coming for the meetings. Do not wander off. Do not bring any grudges in here and do not think this is to fill up your weekend time. I have no time for petty arguments of mindless attitudes.   
Today were going to teach you how to Apparate. The next weekend I want you to scatter out round Hogsmeade and the surround area and apparate here by eleven o’clock. Dinner will be provided so you won't have to bring anything or go back out to Hogsmeade.  
Snape will explain the whole apparating thing and then Lucius, Draco and I will help you get the hang of it and explain anything you dare not ask Snape.” He nodded to his father and stepped back into the crowed of people near Draco…Who refused to look at him. See? Now Draco was mad at him.

Severus had explained the process, background information, pros and cons of Apparation and then showed them how it was down from one end of the room to the other. They had then spent the next two hours helping students get it right. Lupin, Lucius and Severus went round every now and then fixing anybody that had been splinched.

While Severus went over the amount of magic needed and for the distance travelled with the rest of the group, Harry took Ron to the back and they sat on the two armchairs that Lucius and Severus had transfigured from two normal chair.

“Ron I need to talk with you.” Harry said in all seriousness like he had been all day. He vaguely wondered if anyone was taking him as seriously as he was sounding with the clothes and look he had going at the moment. Ron nodded concerned both his friend where acting weird today.

“Does this have something to do with Hermione too? Because she’s been acting weird today too.” Harry looked confused for a moment.

“What?...No that was because I spoke a little harsh to her but it was necessary and I think she is a little afraid of me now.” Ron looked a little miffed at Harry but didn’t say anything since they had to work it out and he wasn’t involved.

“But what I want to talk to you about is that I might have to leave Hogwarts, that or I wont be aloud back after Christmas. The ministry knows I’m a vampire and you of all people should know what they think about that. Severus will be leaving as well for his own safety from the ministry as well as the dark lord…

And that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. Lucius wont be threatened by the ministry because he is only a host, the same for Draco but it’s Voldemort that will want them. Lucius can hide away in the manor but Draco is left at school…once Voldemort knows that Severus has been keeping this from him as well as Lucius he will try to get at Lucius through his son…That mean Draco is going to be in danger.”

Severus got the distinct feeling people weren’t listening. He scanned the crowd and saw Harry and Ron sat at the back he smirked and opened his link to the elder Malfoy. The blonde looked to where Severus had said and saw the two teens sat like a couple of warlords arguing over a peace treaty. Little did they know that wasn’t far from the truth.

“You want me to protect Malfoy from the death eater wannabes? Are you serious? Didn’t we just discuss yesterday that I didn’t particularly like Malfoy and now you want me to be his bodyguard?” Ron asked incredulously, barely keeping his voice down.

“No. He’s perfectly capable of looking after himself and he will tell you as much, but I mean if things get too much, or if you notice something he doesn’t then yes, protect him, just like you would any of our friends, like you would anyone on the fraternity. I’m not going to be around so I need you and him to run this stuff in school, make sure it all sticks because I’ll only be able to come see you all here.” Harry could tell his friend had taken too much now. 

He slowly started to turn red and his breathing deepened. Suddenly he stood up and walked over to the new apparation point. Within a few moment he successfully apparate out of the chamber and back to the shack.

Hermione got up out of her chair to go after him and talk to him, as did Pansy a little after her. But Harry’s voice caused them to stop.

“No!! Leave him go!” The girls turned to him, as did everyone else. “He has a difficult decision to make, the first of a few I’d wage we all will have to make, but make the decision alone him must. It’s his choice and I have every confidence that he will make the right one. Lets get back to work.” The girls immediately sat back down and the group turned to the adults who all seemed just as surprised as they did.

At the end of the day Harry watched as Pansy gave him a small, scared smile before apparating with Hermione who didn’t even look at him. Then he nodded to Blaise as the guy left with Draco who once again didn’t look at him. 

He sighed; everyone had been avoiding him since he had spoken to the group about Ron, which would have been fine if he had had someone to talk to at least. As it was Remus had left to rest with it being close to a full moon. Lucius had shooting him praising looks but was busy helping the student, as was Severus. Not even Dean or Seamus had come over to talk to him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his father who looked proud of him and had an easy smile on his lips. He just bumped his head against the back of the armchair he had sat on and closed his eyes.

“I didn’t want them to be afraid of me.” He said quietly. Lucius came over and transfigured another chair for Severus as he took the other.

“They won't for long. You have just shown for the first time to this lot that you mean business and it is that business that scares them. Once they realise that this isn’t going to be a bunch of friends in a secret club they will realise you are their leader and respect you as such.” Severus said as he sat down.

“And it’s a good job you did it now. They now have an established leader and will feel safer continuing this than they would without one. And don’t worry Draco is embarrassed and probably a bit miffed you didn’t ask him about it but he will come around.” Lucius said as he gave a sharp click of the fingers and a house elf appeared.

“Coco, some of my aged whisky please, three glasses.”

“Yes master Malfoy, will the Willton be a good choice to serve, sirs”

“Quite and do tell Mrs Malfoy that I will be home shortly and she had better not be in the gardens again.” The house elf bowed and left the room.  
“Narcissa has been wandering again hasn’t she?” Severus asked knowingly. Lucius shook his head and sighed.

“She says it’s good for the baby, helps it move or something like that. Blasted women and their magazine fix-it cures.” Harry and Severus chuckled at the man.

“I know Draco has a younger sister but does he have any other siblings?” The house elf popped back and handed out the glasses.

“Mistress Malfoy said I am to remind you that she is the one pregnant and will do as she wishes while your mother is round and insulting her décor tastes while you are trying to hide from her.” Harry was amazed that this house elf didn’t seem afraid to be re-telling it’s master such a sarcastic remark and just handed the drinks out and waited for Lucius to dismiss it.

“I swear that women get more aggravated each day with the littlest of things. Coco, what is for dinner tonight?”

“Tonight Bunkie said he will be cooking the lamb and doing potatoes with a mint sauce and steamed vegetables. Dessert will be a selection of sweet cakes and hot sundaes for mistress’s sweet tooth. Bunkie is also asking for new knifes old ones are growing dull and do not chop as cleanly as they should.”

“Very well, you may go now and do make sure Lint stays away from the stove this time.” The house elf bowed and popped back out of the room.

“In answer to you question Harry; Draco is the eldest child and has a younger brother, Caleb as well as Jessica his sister and then there is Aidan who is on his way. I think I’m going to draw the line at four children. Narcissa seems to always want more yet she never remembers the pregnancy in those moments.” Severus laughed and shook his head.

“Lucius you are just the same. Who is Lint by the way? Did you buy a new elf?” Severus took a sip of his drink.

“No Tilly came into season and Bunkie took an interest and now I have a new house elf. Lint hasn’t figured out that the stove can get too hot. I swear that elf is just going to be another Dobby, I can see it now.” Lucius said frowning at the name of his old house elf.

“Why? what was wrong with Dobby?” Harry asked slightly defensive of the little guy.

“What wasn’t! When we had parties or held events at the manor he would act like the perfect little house elf until he overheard someone bad mouthing us or even disagreeing with something about us, then he would attack the guests and say that they shouldn’t be doing that and they will pay for say anything like that.

It was a mess! The house elves job is to respect and be a respected part of the family. If he had heard anything he was to tell us and let us deal with it. When we were arranging to have him serve a different family, selling him. He decided he didn’t want to serve anyone but us. 

He came to you because he knew that if he help you you might help us out of this war. I don’t see how since you didn’t know that the family he spoke of was his new family and the reason I was angry that you set him free was because at least with a family he was bound and could be given limits. But it doesn’t matter, he’s working here now and seems to keep in control.” Lucius finished his drink and cast Tempus.

“Right I’d better be off for dinner, Bunkie does so hate wasting food. I will see you gentlemen tomorrow.” With a nod to them both he disapparated.

There was a silent that fell that wasn’t all uncomfortable. They both just sat quietly, letting the hustle and bustle of the day drain away.

“Are you going to tell me why none of your friends stayed to wait for you?” Severus asked quietly as he vanished his cup. Harry sighed and Severus thought it was far to bone-deep and wary for a teenaged boy.

“I had a go at Hermione for getting on peoples backs about house elves when she didn’t know anything about them or the majority of the families they serve. I asked Ron to keep an eye on Draco when we got shucked out of school and I never told Draco that I was going to ask his dad to teach us dark arts.”

“Granger does need to know more about the wizarding world before she starts tearing up traditions and ways of lives. It is very unbecoming for anyone to just assume they must be right and never ask a primary source, especially someone who is the smartest in most of her classes.”

“I know but she is a good person and just feels that if she wants to be treated like an equal compared to the pure-bloods then she should wish everyone to be equal. In the muggle world we have people like the house elves but they call them slaves and it’s not right to have one.”

“But still there are many things her young mind, although smart, will not grasp until she has experienced the world more. Draco will come around as Lucius told you. He just needs to get over the shock that his father is teaching his friends. But Weasley? Why would asking that of him cause such a rift?”

“Because I know that he doesn’t like Draco or the idea of me and Draco together. I asked his help with something over Christmas and he agreed but I think with me asking him to keep an eye on Draco, helping me over Christmas and have to hang around with him just was too much. To be honest I don’t know if he will come back this time or Hermione because of the things I said.” Harry sighed and stood up but before he could go anywhere Severus grabbed his sleeve.

“Harry…Give them time and they will grow up. You have had to do so and they need to realise that you need them to grow up as well…I’m…Sorry for all this.” He said looking down at his knees. Harry smiled slightly and turned his hand so he could grab it. Holding tightly, he shook it.

“Thanks for listening to me moan. And…you can stop saying sorry now, I forgive the whole not telling me thing and screwing with my head at school. Just…don’t make me fail potions; I’m doing a good enough job with out your help there.” 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Harry walked into the Great Hall and saw all the jack-o-lanterns and orange and black coloured foods. When Had Halloween come about? He remembered the light dusting of snow yesterday in Care of Magical Creatures but Halloween already?

He looked at the Slytherin table and saw Draco look away from him and back to start a conversation with Pansy. He walked over to his house table and sat down near the end. He hadn’t missed that Ron was sat between some seventh years and Hermione opposite him between Ginny who look concerned and a fourth year.

So he was to have a lonely Halloween. He frowned at the sugar coated food in front of him and passed for a sandwich instead. Harry looked up at the teachers table and put on a smile when he saw his father looking at him. He looked back and decided he didn’t feel hungry now anyway.

He got up as discreetly as possible and left the Great Hall. Outside in the corridor he decided to go for a walk round the lake.

The night air was biting and he had to take a deep breath to get air to his lungs, but after a while his body seemed to warm up and he had a suspicion that it was his Vampiric blood doing that. 

He saw the lake come into view and just stood watching it. It was awfully calm to say there was a wind blowing. But he couldn’t bring himself to care. He felt so sure that he was doing the right thing. That he was right in what he had done…but then he felt bad, he knew he hadn’t really done anything wrong be that didn’t stop that fact that he was stood outside alone feel any better.

He sat down on the hill just before the shore line of the lake and pulled his knees up and resting his head on them. He took a deep breath and watched as it danced out in front of him in a swirling mist.

He might have just lost his two best friends and because of that he had no one to talk to. It was alright Severus reassuring him but that was different, the man just thought of them as having a childish argument. But to all three of them it felt bigger. They might not want to be friends anymore and he couldn’t do anything about it because he couldn’t let this distract him from the war.

Harry swallowed as he felt tears fill his eye. He was too old to cry over stupid crap like this! 

He could feel Alucard try to soothe the loneliness he felt but it wasn’t working. He had a headache and his back hurt as well as all over pain and it was annoying because he hadn’t even done anything strenuous.

Suddenly he got the feeling of eyes on him and looked up. There, by the edge of the lake lay a mermaid. Her long green hair stuck to her back and shoulders. She had silvery skin and glittered as the slightly scaly skin picked up the moonlight. 

Harry could see that she felt his pain. Her eyes held the sorrow he couldn’t shake off. He stood from his spot and walked over to her, as he did she smiled and floated further into the lakes depth. He toed off his shoes and pulled off his socks. When she nodded slowly, he took off his jacket and jumper. 

“Harry!!” The teen turned round and saw Draco running towards him, he smiled at the blonde and walked into the shallow water.

“Harry no, don’t!!” But the plea landed on the waters rippling surface as Harry dove in.

Yeeees well what is our lonely boy up to?? Tell me what you think about the story so far!! Bye for nowxx


	9. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: His father was a small minded fool, Dumbledore is no better and the people he hated just became family. Being sixteen just got harder, you come into your inheritance and find you belong to a race that has been battling with wizards for centuries and you’re the one that has to save the wizarding world. Coming to grips with this new revelation is actually easier than it looks…especially since he doesn’t have any dumeling riddles to work out.

 

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

As Harry plunged into the depths of the lake he instantly felt the freezing water hit his chest, it felt as though his muscles where frozen and he had a hard time keeping the little air he had, in his lungs. He swam up to the mermaid that had waited for him and she studied him with a critical eye before slowly making her way towards him. 

Harry let her invade his personal space and put both hands softly round his neck. She then lean forward and kissed him on the lips, it would have been a passionate kiss if it hadn’t been for the fact he could tell she wasn’t in to it and neither was he. He could feel his lungs begin to burn with the contaminated air ready to leave him but he didn’t feel any danger, for some reason he felt he knew she meant know harm.

“That’s because I don’t child.” Harry opened his eyes and watched as she lift her hands away and swim back slightly. How was he supposed to communicate with her?

“You could try speaking. You have the ability now. The kiss, as you called it, gave you the ability to speak our language and when I placed my hands on your neck, it gave you the ability to hear us as well as breathe underwater.” She answered while swimming around him. Harry got the distinct impression she was eyeing him up. After taking off most of his clothing he was left in his denim jeans a necklace and a bunch of bracelets. 

“Is this permanent? Will I be able to return to the surface?” Harry asked, following her as she began a casual swim towards the village. He needed to stay calm and figure out what she wanted. On the surface he had a deep feeling that he needed to speak with her and Alucard had only confirmed that it would be best so he had dove in after her.

“What if I was to tell you, you could never return to the surface world? That you hand to live here now as one of our pets?” She was weighing him up; could he handle this, did he have a level head to work out a problem? Harry smirked, if he didn’t have a level head there was bound to be an ancestor or two that did and now the bloodlink is fully open he had access to their experiences and knowledge. 

“I would say that it was unfortunate; because there is a war going on up there that could very well come down here at some point and I seem to be the only one able to stop it.” Harry saw that they neared some large boulders with paintings on them as simple as cave paintings.

“And that is exactly why I have brought you here. We are a developed species and knowledgeable in our own ways but it is our cousins that are at a level you humans call cerebral, they have made progressions that we have not, developed themselves and what little magic they have.”

“I apologise for the rudeness but what does this have to do with me being down here?” Harry asked as he began to feel, or not feel, his fingers going numb; apparently Vampiric blood will only go so far.

She gave him a smile, at least he thought it was and nodded. Leading him passed small houses built from large rocks.

“Although we are not as intelligent, our cousins keep in touch with us. When you first came to Hogwarts they sent us a large crystal that we did not understand the use of. They told us that when they got in touch again we were to contact you and bring you to the crystal.” She stopped as they got to the front of a large cave that seemed to go underground. They had swum through the village and were now just on the outskirts.

“The last message we got from them was that there was trouble on shore and that children had begun to go missing within their own village. Even their guardian Ceto, was found paralysed just out side the village and they don’t have the power to reverse what the shadows have do to her.

It is vampires that helped our kind sustain out lives in the waters and it was with your kind’s guidance and knowledge that many of us have been able to grow and fend for ourselves.” She nodded to the guards outside the cave entrance and swam into the darkening tunnel. Harry frowned at her but followed anyway.

“What can I do? I mean I only just found out about my Vampiric inheritance this year and I wouldn’t even know were to begin.” There was only a short tunnel before it opened up into a large cavern. In the middle was a large crystal; it was twice the size as Harry and jutted out in three separate directions, glowing all over. She smiled at him and took his hand, placing it on the crystal.

“You must understand that although we keep in touch with our cousins we are not as knowledgeable as they are. When you see them they will tell you what you need to know.” She let his hands go, leaving them on the glowing form and retreated.

“Why do I let myself get into these messes?” He mumbled to himself and closed his eyes as he felt a thick frost covering his entire body and then melt away.

Suddenly he felt warmer and the back-taste of the lake water seemed less stagnant. He opened his eyes and found himself in a domed room. As he looked around the room he could see a mosaic of the mermaid village he had just been in and when he looked at the upper level of the room he could see a mosaic of Hogwarts and the surrounding area of the lake. He still had his hands on the crystal in the middle of the room.

“Welcome, Harry Prince. It is an honour to finally meet you. Your family has done many a great thing for our colonies and it is a great gift my father has presented me in showing the youngest of the Prince clan around our city.”

Harry turned to the voice and was surprised by what he saw; in front of him was obviously a mermaid, that he could tell from the tail. But that was all they seemed to share with the mermaids in the lake. This one was a light golden colour with bright, almost electric, blue eyes, there was no pupil and Harry was vaguely reminded of the alien eyes he had see on fake sightings and old movies. They seemed to suit her though. 

And this was quite obviously a ‘she’ as she had a very ample chest that was preciously held in a sort of intricate metal bra. She had on a matching belt also that hung loosely around were the scales of her tail turned smaller and looked almost like skin. 

Her hair flowed like liquid copper around her but she had the front braided and woven at the back, looking as though she had half up and half down.

He shook his head when he noticed he had been staring at her.

“I apologise, I have never seen another mermaid apart from the ones in the lake and you…are very different.” She smiled at him and swam over to the mosaic of the lake, placing her hand over where she knew the village entrance to be.

“Our cousins live in very different circumstances. It is very cold there and their skin must be thicker, their food supply, although abundant, is not as varied as ours. Also our waters are open, theirs is stagnant. We come in all different shapes, sizes and colours just as you do young one. May I show you the village before we meet with my father?”

Harry could tell these mermaids were more evolved then their cousins just by speaking to them. They had a wider vocabulary and spoke clearly. He smiled to the mermaid and swam towards her.

“That would be great. Could I ask your name?” She bowed and led the way out of the building and Harry noticed that they too had guards at the door.

“My name is Tsunami and this…is the village under the waves.” She stated as she led him out into what looked like a village square.

The houses, no shops were built directly into the rock face. There were no fancy shop fronts like on the surface but there was signs painted above the entrance that he assumed differentiated the shops. He saw that a lot of the mer-people came from the large crack in the ground. He saw mer-people everywhere, some were shopping, others talked on the streets that were clearly marked out and some where even just floating about above the buildings.

All of the females had different types of tops on, from metal bra type tops to woven boob tubes. Some males were topless others wore waistcoat type tops. It was strange to see them with a form of clothing, but maybe it showed they knew a sense of decency.

“This way.” Tsunami said as she began to swim through the village. With one last thought that at least he had his wand still strapped to his arm from training, he swam after her.

“My people will be relieved to know you have come to help us. We are capable of many things and can see far more than many others but it was magic that was protecting us and it seems that that protection has begun to fail. As you may know our children have been going missing. The great beast that you ancestors made to protect us has also suffered at the hands of the shadowed ones.”

“The shadowed ones?”

“The ones that follow the shadows. We don’t know who they are, they just seem to show up and take our young ones. The first time they came they used magic to quell the beast that guards us and on the barriers surrounding our village and keeping it from the humans view.”

“Has anyone seen them up close; what they looked like or anything that could be recognisable?” He could here Alucard laughing at him inside his head.

# You sound like a proper little detective now. But on a more serious note, it was the Prince clan that came up with the spells to help protect the mer-people in the first place. The Greek mer-people are the most intelligent of them all, they are the ones we worked most with while doing the spells so it’s only natural they regard us so highly. Can you feel that?...Dark magic is around here, but this isn’t your average illegal magic use, can you feel the cruelty running through the magic? #

## Yeah…is that what that is? I could feel something making my skin feel prickly. So will I actually be able to help the beast…Ceto thing then? ##

## Harry what they class as great magic here could be just as simple to the vampires as…unlocking a door. I presume that whoever did this probably only used a stunning spell or something to that effect. ##

“There are many who say they have seemed them and the one thing they all say is that they had a darkness on their arm stronger than they have ever felt before. They all say they could feel it burning the wearer’s very soul.”

“Death Eaters? Down here…Why… what would they want with your children? He could have no use for you in his war…nor could you really be a threat.”

They passed the shops and came to a large chasm that seemed to span as far as he could see in the clear water. As they got to the edge he could see that down the gorge was houses and caves that all had glowing lights coming from them. He could also see the fish and jellyfish swimming around all glowing and different patterns flashing.

He turned to Tsunami with a look of disbelief.

“You all live down there?” She smiled kindly at him and nodded.

“Down there we are kept safe from the many dangers in the open waters and are kept out of sight of the humans. Above us is where Ceto used to glide and keep away wayward magical beings. We will go see my father now. He is waiting for us.”

She began to swim down the gulf and Harry followed behind her, amazed as her body began to glow a soft golden colour the further down they went. He stayed as close as he could get to her as he saw the mer-people come out of there homes and watch as he swam past.

They came to a large hole in the cliff face that was ornately carved and intricately studded with shells and gems. They went through the entrance with a smile at the large burly guards outside.

Inside was amazing. Large crystals stuck out from the walls, ceiling and floors, all glowing with a calm blue light. There were intricate carvings and pictures surrounding each crystal as though it were instructions or stories of each glowing stone. 

There was a large boulder that had a soft delve in it as though it was a large piece of clay and someone had sat in it. The out side of the boulder had a simple pattern on it studded with stones and shells every now and then. 

In the back corner there was a carved hole and Harry could see a gold glow becoming brighter from inside it. A Large mer-man swam out and surveyed the room. He smiled as he saw Harry and gave him a respectful nod before sitting on the ‘chair’. 

He was also gold all over, as were all the mer-people he had seen, but his skin was marred with scars. It was obvious this mer-man must be their leader and he has fought many times for them. Tsunami swam over to the mer-man that must be her father.

“Harry Prince, this is my father and Lord of these waters; Varun.” Harry bowed as best he could while swimming.

“Master Prince, it is with my most gratitude that I welcome you to our village. I will say this bluntly, we are in need of your magic and knowledge. I’m sure you have been told what has been happening to my people?”

Harry nodded and tried not to make a face at the honour he was regarded with. Varun looked away and fidgeted in his seat before meeting Harry’s eyes again.

“It is not easy for a man as independent as myself to ask for help but I am afraid this reaches past my abilities. The beast that protects us has kept many dangers away from us but now…with the magic net broken as well as our beast unable to move, we are at the mercy of any danger that finds us. I assume the reason you are here is because to have agreed to help us?”

# Harry, Draco is trying to contact you but he doesn’t seem to be able to get through. If you wish to speak with him it will have to be you to connect. #

##Alucard I can’t right now. I need to stay focused or I won’t be able to help these people. ##

# I understand and don’t worry, I was a child when my father helped these people start and I can help you through putting the wards back up. # 

## Thank you Alucard. ##

“Please show me the beast and I’ll see what I can do.” He smiled at the two mer-people and Varun laughed, leading Harry through the tunnel in the back.

The tunnel turned and broke off in a few places but other than that was pretty straight and they came out into a large crater at least two miles in diameter. The baisen it was covered in a moss of sorts but it was almost as if it was enlarged; surely if he swam through it, it would look like a jungle. 

But it seemed to be the bed for the beast as that is where it rested. The three of them swam down to the beast and stopped just short of its head.

Harry closed his eyes as a flash of images passed through his mind; A hand raised towards something…He followed the movement subconsciously and held his hand up to the beast…A memory that was more of the thought came to him, whispering seductively in his ear that he must find the core life force within the creature and then feed his magic through the energy it finds, so it can pick up on the magic paralysing it…So that is what he did.

He felt his magic settle over the beast’s heart where he could sense the core and forced it to twine round the core and seep into it, following the threads that went through the body. 

He could feel it! The beast could still breath, think and see. It just couldn’t move!

# Petrificus Totalus was the spell used? It must be a strong one then. From what I gather from the mer-people, it’s been like this for a while. And to even case it on such a large thing? #

## You’re right. But now that you know what to do you can unlock the curse from the inside where your magic is and it should be fairly easy to do after that. Just think about when you have a locked joint that needs to click and force that feeling through the creature’s body. Then draw out your magic and case a simple ‘Finite’ over the body. ## 

Harry took a deep breath and did as he was told. He could hear the magic fizzing around the beast’s joints trying to unlock the tendrils of magic the curse had laid down. After a moment he felt his magic move more freely around the body so he pulled it all back and opened his eyes. He clenched and unclenched his fist a few time; not used his magic using it as so a large outlet without his wand. He felt a little off but he knew he didn’t have to panic; it wasn’t because of how much magic he used, it was due to releasing so much magic but then bringing it back to him. 

He held his hand up again and, using his thumb, he clicked index and middle fingers.

“Finite Incantatem” He spoke softly and smiled when the beast wriggled and then swam up a few meters.

“Ha! My boy, you did it! Well done!” Varun explained as he began to swim up to Ceto to make sure it was actually alright.

“Thank you Harry. It was Ceto’s recovery that was plaguing my fathers thoughts the most as she is our main form of defence.” Tsunami said putting a hand on his shoulder and smiling as her father came back to them.

“Your welcome,” He said as a reply to both of them, “Please, if you could show me to where I can try fixing the wards. I don’t know how long I have been here but I have a curfew back at school and people will be looking for me soon.” He tried not to sound rude and he must have succeeded as Varun smiled and began to swim down to where the beast had been.

“We kept the main frame of these…wards you call them, down by Ceto’s resting place.” 

As they reached what Harry thought was moss actually turned out to be a sort of seaweed and he was right in the fact it was indeed a jungle. There was a domed temple of sorts there that they stopped outside of. There was a large flat wall in front of them that was plain save for some written text in the middle.

## It’s written in ancient Vampiric. It says; ‘He who wishes to cast protection must first have the light. He who has the light has the power to entwine his with his ancestors. Trend carefully for this is Prince’s ground.’ ##

Harry frowned and bit the inside of his cheek; Riddle! Why is it always riddles! He turned and watched as Varun took off the necklace with a pendent of a turquoise Scallop shell he had on and held it in both hands and blew over it. 

It was encompassed in silver bubbles that, as soon as the pendent was covered, popped and showed a glowing shell. He gave it to Harry, obviously showing that he didn’t know what to do since it must be done using magic.

## Harry, take the pendent and place it the wall’s engraving of it below the writing and step back. ## Harry did so and watched as the shell’s glow began to throb and then brighten until it was almost blinding to look at.

Harry looked down when he felt magic seeping through the floor. He saw blue dots appear on the floor in a circle about the size of a fist and watched as the blinked on and off again.

He felt a memory pass through his mind and then got the urge to put his hand in front of him above the dots. So he did. He felt the magic seep into his palm and flow up to his fingers then back down and out of his palm. He took it away and watched as the lights stayed on and thin beams came from them all crossing paths just in front of Harry at about chest level and then fold back on them selves creating a sphere. Harry watched as the beams kept folding creating a dense net in the shape of a sphere and then watched as they began to wriggle and glow different colours at different times.

# Are these the wards around the village?” Harry asked while he saw some of them spasm violently then begin to fade in and out.

## Yes and as you can see the ones that are fading in and out are the ones the death eaters must have penetrated to get in. What you need to do is take the ones that are fading out, twist it around your index finger and feed your magic into it so it can be restored and then feed it back into the sphere in a different way than it was. After that you can add two of your own. That way it will be even stronger then before. ##

Harry nodded, seemingly to himself and then searched the bloodlink for how best to do think. On seeing a female hand simply just pick a beam up and begin wrapping one end round her finger in a tight coil until it was all wrapped around, he did the same.

After feeding his magic through his finger to the beam he saw it begin to glow brightly again. He then fed it through a different section of the net and watched as it seemed to wriggle through the rest itself. He repeated this until all the strands where growing brightly.

## Ok. Now. The best way I can describe this is to hold up both hands, fingers apart and feed your magic out from it. ## Harry did so and smiled when it looked like ten little snakes emerging from his fingers.

## Now, think of what protection means to you, what you have seem in this village and the people you have seem here. ## As Harry did this the strands from his fingers began to form connections with the opposite hand, turn blue and start glowing.

## Now, I want you to start crossing them, as many times as you want. The more you do the better protection it is. ## Harry did so and watched as the beams became a flat dense net between his hands.

##Ok, now hold it over the sphere and fold it over, linking your fingers when you reach the bottom of the sphere. When you feel them leave your hand, pull it away. ## He did so and watched as his own wards, or ward he wasn’t sure, was added and began to thread through the rest.

# Is that how its done generally? #

## Most times yeah, well…it was when I was alive, but it varies between families as to what the applicator is; in this case it was the Shell pendent. Usually it is the Patriarch that has it somewhere on their person. Now you need to push the sphere down until your hand covers the area on the floor. It will lock it back into place and push the pendent out of the engraving. ## Harry did so and then picked up the pendent, giving it back to Varun.

“Ok, that’s that done. Thank you for being patient with me. It was my first time and I didn’t know what I was doing.”

## Your never this posh at home, Prat! ## Alucard commented as they began to swim back to the entrance on the cliff face. 

# Must be the link reminding me what to do. #

“Child, I can’t thank you enough for what you have done. Please I have one last thing I wish to show you. Then my daughter will escort you back to the crystal.” Harry nodded his consent and followed Varun yet again as the mer-man swam through the entrance of the temple. He looked back as he saw that Tsunami had stayed outside, waiting for them.

In side there was only one room and it was covered in white shells of all kinds. In the middle of the room was a large rectangular boulder that was fairly level on top. 

What caught Harry’s breath were the four spinning orbs as big as he was. They span on an axis and then in a sort of orbit around the boulder in the middle. They all seemed to be large bubbles with a different element inside; one had a ball of fire, much like what he presumed the sun would look like up close, another had water spinning in different directions, the air one seemed to have a cloud of sorts inside that was being twisted in different direction and the last was full of loose dirt being twisting around inside.

One the boulder in the middle was a four necklaces and a square wooden box. Each necklace had a black piece of cord and a crystal on it; one was blue the other red, green the next and then white. The box was a dark wood but it seemed two toned.

## That will mean there is powerful magic surrounding it. No Harm though if you’re the person to open it. ##

The box also had silver patterned corners, there was no line indicating a lid, it just looked like a solid block of wood.

“Just before you started Hogwarts I was given a vision by the Oracles. They told me of the war and evil on the surface and of a child who was damned to walk a dangerous path. I was told he would be of the dark race yet grow with the main, learn from the twined and forgive with the light. He would save all of us and I had to play a part in his journey. They told me to give you these and warn you to find them. They told me this would be a test of your strengths and a builder for your weakness and that if you were worthy enough to find them they would help you and guide you in the hard time that await you.”

Harry frowned; a lot of that didn’t make sense…but then the link was providing answers he could contemplate just yet.

“If they wanted to say all this then why not just come to me? Instead of giving you the vision.” Varun smiled and shook his head.

“The Oracles work in mysterious ways. They see all and know all. They have lived their lives and watched as it past. They are gifted with the world for their sacrifices once made and one can not say why they do what they do. 

These items only appeared before you got here. It is why I was not there to greet you. They must have thought now was the time for you to have these. We are the only race the Oracles directly link to. The wizarding race have seers, the Elven have the High Priestess and the muggles…well they don’t seem to listen anymore. That could explain why they gave the mer-people this task to inform you.”

Harry wanted to ask more but he could tell he was taking too long now. He remembered Alucard telling him of Draco wanting to talk through the link so he needed to get back.

“I, thank you for telling me this and of the Oracles. I will take these with me and work out what I’m supposed to do next. Is there any way we can keep in touch? If anything else goes wrong or anything?”

“There is a mirror your kind gave us and we were told that if we had a connection to one of you that we could speak with you through any liquid. I assume that mean if you were to look into a bowl of water and ask for one of us we could answer you and if we wished to contact you then we would look through the mirror and the connection would be made in the closes liquid. You are already connection to the mer-people as I assume one of the mermaid in the Lake helped you with the breath and language.” 

Harry nodded remembering the kiss the first mer-main gave him. He picked up the necklaces and put them round his neck and picked up the box, wondering how he was going to swim and carry it at the same time. Varun chuckled and swam out of the room and then came back a moment later with what looked like a large piece of seaweed. 

Varun twisted and knotted both ends about a third of the way down and then tied it around one of Harry’s shoulders leaving it hang by his waist as though it was some sort of pouch. Harry put the box in and smiled when he swam about and it didn’t fall out. He twisted it so it was more on his back so as not to hinder his swimming and followed Varun outside.

They swam back to the village and Varun wished him luck as he stayed in the room they had first met while Tsunami took him back to the crystal. When they arrived their Tsunami explained he just had to do as before and he would be back in the lake.

“Thank you, Tsunami. It’s been amazing learning about this place and finding out my family actually helped to keep you safe. Tell your father that his people will continue to be protected by the Prince family.” She smiled at him and bowed slightly.

“And you will always have sanctuary with us, Harry. Thank you for you help.” Harry smiled and pressed his hands to the large crystal, preparing himself for the cold and the stagnant taste.

“I see you’re back. There is one for your kind on the shore of the lake, he was making quite a fuss actually. You had better go see what is going on. I hope they were helpful.” The mermaid explained. Harry grimaced at the back taste again and smiled politely at the creature. 

“They did thank you and what does this person look like, does he have blonde hair?” Harry asked while quickly swimming out of the cave.

“I think so; the water is doesn’t exactly show the same colours as on the surface. I believe this is where we part. Good luck, Harry Prince.” The mermaid stayed outside the entrance as Harry swam back the way he came past the village and boulder and back up to the surface. 

As he broke the surface of the water he instantly felt his breathing and hearing turn back to normal. He took a deep breath and began to move as quickly as he could to Draco, he felt his joints stiffen with the freezing cold but then his Vampiric blood began to circulate to help warm him up and he could move again.

“HARRY!” Draco looked up from where he had been sobbing into the rippling water, splashing just hoping Harry would come back up. His face was red all over, his lips slowly changing from pink to white. His hands wrinkled from staying in the water and had almost no feeling.

When he saw Harry, he got up and tried to run over to him but fell as his legs had gone numb. Harry had caught him and fell to the ground on his knees also. He hand both hand holding Draco by the arms as Draco reached for Harry’s face, still sobbing, tears falling rapidly down his face.

“It’s you! You’re alive! I can’t believe it. It’s you, you’re here and you didn’t leave, Harry you're ok, Harry, Harry…” He flung himself into Harry’s arms and wrapped his hands around his neck not even trying to get his sobs under control, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Harry! Please don’t leave! Don’t leave. I can’t stand it. I’m sorry. Please!” Harry had actually begun to think Draco would be sick from the hard sobs wracking his form. He stroked the blonde hair and slim back, trying to comfort the teen.

“It’s ok Draco. I’m here now. I’m not going anywhere…Calm down, love…Shh its ok now.” He whispered. After a few minutes Draco was still crying but more silently and it was only the hiccups that here causing him to move now. He turned his head so it was resting on Harry shoulder.

“I thought I’d lost you…Thought I’d pushed you away for good.” They sat there for a moment just listening to the Lake carry on lapping at the shore and around them slightly.

“I didn’t know you meant this much to me. I thought we would have our fun with each other and then move on like the elders and our fathers say. I didn’t realise until I saw you dive in after the mermaid how much I had let you in, you know. I…I don’t know if I’m going to be able to quit you when the time comes.” Draco whispered, calming even more since Harry had started rocking them.

“Draco…I know it’s only been roughly two months since I found out about all this but…this connection we have…I don’t care if its just a hosts connection but it helped me understand you and I…I like what I see. I want to be with you…I want to be the one to protect you, to tell you everything about me, to trust you with my dreams and my heart. I promise you now I will make this happen for us Draco…I just need to know that at the time, you’ll accept me.”

Draco sniffed, tightened his arms around Harry’s neck and nodded his head.

“Don’t leave me again Harry.” Harry smiled and stood up, pulling Draco up as he did. He pulled the arms from round his neck and kissed each wrist. On instinct he lapped his tongue over the pulse points on each wrist and Draco stretched his fingers when Harry let go and walked over to where his stuff was.

“That just warmed my hands up. Did you know that was going to happen?” Draco walked up to Harry and smiled in thanks as he was wrapped in Harry’s jacket.

“The bloodlink told me that I can heat up part of my body when I need to or choose to. I warmed my tongue and due to our connection I can transfer the heat to you as long as I touch a pulse point.” Harry flipped up the hood on his jacket and fastened it as Draco had put his hands through the arms.

“Did you really have to lick me though?” He asked with a smirk as he watched Harry’s muscles stretch over his back when he bent down to pick up his white hooded jumper. That was when he noticed the green thing around Harry and a black box inside.

“Harry what’s that?” Said teen turned and then twisted to see what Draco was talking about. He smiled when he thought about where he had just been.

“Guess where I’ve just been.” He said coming up to Draco after he put his jumper on, socks and shoes already put back on.

“In the lake nearly killing your self, I saw you.” Draco explained flatly, putting his hands in the jacket pockets. Harry smiled and rubbed his hands up and down Draco’s arms and kissing his nose.

“No. Well yes but then I went somewhere else. I’ve been to Greece; there is a mermaid colony there and they needed my help, that’s why there was a mermaid by the shore today; it was waiting for me. We have lots and I mean lots to talk about. I’m gonna need to talk to Severus, Lucius, Lupin and maybe the old codger. Agh, I have so much to do and at the moment I have no idea if I have the time to do it in.” He laughed as they began to make their way back up to the castle.

“Well could get everybody in the Room of Requirements now. It’s only nine o’clock. Dad will still be talking with Severus, Remus will probably be there. You could get the main Gryffindors and I’ll get Pansy and Blaise. You could at least get some of this off your mind before trying to sleep.” Draco asked as he snuggled up to Harry more when the teen put his arm around the blonde.

Suddenly Harry was taken from his side and engulfed in black feather wings. Severus retracted his wings and tightened his arms around Harry.

“Shit! I thought I’d fucking lost you. You just disappeared off our senses and then I couldn’t even feel you when I reached out when your feelings got too much.” He whispered fiercely into Harry’s hair.

“What is it with you people and thinking I’d got lost?” Harry joked, not feeling as awkward as he thought he might with Severus, no his father, hugging him like this. 

Lucius came running up with Remus and they stopped when they got to the boys. Lucius checked Draco over when he noticed the red face and tears swelled eyes. Remus checked the area making sure it was void of creatures, students or professors. Severus let go of Harry but kept him at arms length.

“Where did you go? I could only pick you up on the bloodlink, I can usually pick you up on the link we share being family and pin point were you are but you weren’t anywhere.” Harry sighed and took his dads wrists, making sure he had eye contact.

“I’m fine. I need to talk to you all. I’ll tell you everything. Just let me get Hermione, Ron, Blaise and Pansy and we’ll meet up in the Room of Requirement. There, I will tell all but not until they get there because there is no way I’m telling this story time over time.”

Ten minutes later found the nine of them sat on comfortable chair in the Room of Requirements; the adults looking concerned as to why this needed such a gathering. Hermione looking slightly reluctant to be there, Ron hadn’t said anything and had just followed Hermione-especially sticking to Hermione. Blaise looked ticked and Pansy didn’t particularly seem to care. Draco sat quietly and worriedly since he had noticed the frosty behaviour from Blaise as well as the other two thirds of the golden trio.

Harry was stood up in front of them, box at his side. When he saw the looks he was getting, or lack of from others. He took a deep sigh and looked out over them all again. In that instance he felt too tired and empty to even get up the enthusiasm to tell them all the stuff he’d learnt.

“Ok…Go ahead…” He sighed as he sat down in the chair behind him. Looking at his hands as he heard a chair scrap as someone stood up.

“Do you get off shouting at girls or is it just some new fucking hobby. You had her in tears, man!” Blaise started, just as he did Ron was also calling in.

“How much fucking shit do you expect me to put up with Harry!” Pansy looked up when Blaise mentioned shouting at Hermione and looked to Harry with a scowl.

“Why’d you shout at Granger.” She asked sticking up for a fellow girl. Draco started but he just wanted to know what was happening, he didn’t like being out of the loop.

They all started talking at once. Ranting about other things Harry had done or what not. That combined with the link still giving him memories of past experiences that he couldn’t turn off for some reason gave him a quick and fierce headache.

It all brought back emotions from before he jumped into the lake, all the pain he felt all over. None of them looked like they were over what had happened today. He took a shuddering breath keeping back tears of having so much to do and no one to help.

“I…” Everyone stopped talking and waited for Harry to answer. “Please…I…I can’t do this alone…I don’t want to lose you, but I don’t know what else to do…I’m not…I’m not good enough to handle all this.” He struggled through tears and whispered the last part.

“Harry?” Severus asked seeing and feeling the distress from his son. Harry looked up and finally showed everybody how all this was effecting him. He just couldn’t be strong anymore without people to be strong for.

“I can’t say I’m sorry…I can’t do things differently because…I’m right and I’ll stand by my decision. I just need…forget it…I don’t mind if you want to leave…just…go.” He sighed and lowered his head feeling tear fall down his cheek now. He suddenly felt the exhaustion of the day and then felt the extra added weight when he heard a chair scrap and someone stand up. He couldn’t bear to see who was leaving.

When he felt arms wrap around him he was stunned. When he felt the bushy hair and soft female lips on his temple he let the rest of the tears fall and hugged her tighter.

“I’m sorry, Harry…The rest of us need to grow up a bit more I think.” Harry sighed. At least now it wouldn’t feel as though he was doing this alone and he knew she would be trying to understand him from now on.

“Thank you.” She smiled and went to sit back down wiping a tear away from her eye as she did. Blaise looked confused; his girlfriend was upset at her friend but now she was ok? He shook his head and smiled sheepishly at Harry. If she was ok, then he was ok. Pansy looked over at Ron and when he didn’t say anything she poked him with her nail file.

“We’re cool, Harry.” He said in a flat tone. That actually made Harry smile. It meant Ron was truly ok with him; he just didn’t like showing it in public.

“Right, ok, so When I left the Great Hall…” Harry explained everything he could remember. All the things he had seen and all the magic he had done. He had looked over at his father when he explained the magic and saw the softer smirk he had started to give Harry and he knew that meant he was proud of him.

“So…You went to Greece, took a curse off of a huge beast, repaired wards and added wards to a village, learnt about the Mystics A.K.A the Oracles and their little job for you and brought back what they had given the mermaid to give to you…all in, what nearly two hours?” Remus asked leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees and sounding amused by all this.

“Yes. So…Oracles?” Harry asked directing his question to the adults. Severus looked at the other two and just got two hopelessly lost looks. He sighed and did as Remus have done; leaning forward.

“Ok…The Oracles are four beings…I presume; no one has seen them before. Each one controls one element and they work together for the earth. It’s said they sacrificed a great deal and were rewarded with an element. This whole ‘see their future thing’ just means that they don’t live in any of the time streams. Before you ask there are three main streams; the past, present and the future and then there is the choices we make in each one.” He paused and waited for the confused looks to go blank again to show that they were listening.

“What seems to be the agreed theory through out the four realms is that there is one from each main race; meaning this is a Vampire, a witch or wizard, a muggle and an Elf. But like I said know one knows for sure. Each race can also be sectioned in to main, twined, light and dark- which is what the mermaid said about you; You were born from the dark, meaning Vampires. You grew with the main, meaning the muggles, learnt from the twined which means the wizarding world since it is the only race that can breed with the others without consequences.”

“What?!” Everyone, including Lucius and Remus stared at him now. With a long sigh he stopped to explain.

“When Vampires mate with muggles the child is consumed by the minion soul before it has a chance to grow with it and even if it did the transformations such as wings and fangs would kill them alone. Vampires and Elves mate and the child is torn apart the light soul of the elf warring with the dark soul of the vampire. Elves with muggles, much like the vampire, the light soul takes over, but then leave the body as it grows too fast for the elven genes. It’s only due to the wizarding general range of magic that lets them mate with any race. They don’t have enough to consume the muggles but have enough to work with the Vampiric genes or Elven genes ok?” He got a round of slow nods, Lucius and Remus trying to act as if they already knew that.

“Right so back to it. The wizarding world is the twined ones and you will forgive with the light, light meaning the Elven race.”

“So wait, I get that I was born from you and mum, vampires. I also get that I grew up with the muggles, I even got the whole learning from the wizards…but forgiving with the Elves? That I don’t get.” Harry said raking a hand through his hair.

“Well…I read that they are a very peaceful race. Maybe they will help you through some important issues your not aware of and help you forgive either yourself or others that you find unforgivable.” Hermione though out loud. She looked to the professors and they slowly nodded.

“That does seem possible. This ‘journey’ your going to be starting could very well lead you to them and in need of their help.” Remus said sitting back.

“Well he will end up there. Don’t you remember what the firsts said? He needs to find the three other guards from each realm if he wants to truly get rid of Voldemort. That means a muggle, a wizard and an elf since he is the Vampiric one.”

“Ok so let me get this straight. Our leader; Harry here, has to go on some sort of quest not only to find these other guards, but also the oracles? So where do you plan on studying, living and killing the Dark Lord in all this?” Blaise asked.

Everyone was quiet for I time; it was true they had so much to do. Harry’s headache began to get worse and he was about to say something about it when Hermione stood up and walked over to the chalkboard that had appeared.

“Ok. This is what is going to happen. Over the next couple of weeks until Christmas we are going carry on; that means no Oracles or Guards research. 

Harry, you are going to focus on studying and learning all you can about your Vampiric clan and its powers; that includes strengths and weaknesses. Draco, you and I are going to study and work out what the groups are going to be in the Fraternity and if they will work well. Blaise and Pansy are going to keep tabs on shifty death eater wannabes and potential fraternity members, as well as reassuring the ones that have already joined. Ron, you are going to make sure all the Gryffindor are ok with what is going on in the fraternity and reassuring members about the rumours going round, just the usual ‘no Harry will not kill us all and suck our blood’ and all that. 

Lucius and Severus will make a plan for lectures on death eater patterns, such as what they like to cast and how they attack. Then Lucius will work with Remus; one teaching dark spells and such and the other teaching the counters. Severus will be there if Harry needs him and also to inform us of Order meetings, your own Vampire meetings and Death eater meetings, making plans on what to do with the information he gathers from them all so we can have a wider picture. Does that settle what is going to be happening over the next few weeks?” She asked sweetly, turning away from the full chalkboard.

Everyone just stared at her for a moment before Harry started clapping followed by everyone else. With that sorted she made parchment lists for everyone to keep, each one highlighting what each person had to do. They left the room and went there separate ways all still feeling a little confused with all the information but reassured as they had a plan of action. 

Right that’s it for this chapter! See you next time!!


End file.
